Evident from the past to the future
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Saya awake again but with a new problem after 6 years.A girl name Aya Harumi who was a half human half chiropteran came to her side as a protector from Saya,Haji and her family's new enemies who want used Diva's twin daughter.Finally complete.
1. A Mysterious Girl

_Sometimes,time doesn't follow us…._

_But sometimes,it follow us…_

_But can you really can abandone it?_

_How many times_

_They passed us _

_Without we even notice about it?_

_But one thing for sure……_

_The future…_

_Is waiting for us…_

_For sure._

**Evident from the past to the future.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 1 : A Mysterious girl

Six time had passed by so stood in front of Omoro as he he looked at the scene in front of ,the voices of Hibiki and Kanade;Diva and Riku's twin daughter were looked at them with a smile on his lips.

"Such a naughty kids,"Said Kai.

Unknown to him,someone was watched him from the top of the roof,two block from was a girl,with a beautiful,long black hair that reached to her waist,with a pair of black,mysterious face was cold,but held a strong believe as she looked at Kai and his nieces.

"The time has come,"She said.

"Before 'they' will find them out,I will protect them,no matter how it was."

Before she left the place,she suddenly opened her mouth and a song that just like Dive was time,Kai,Hibiki and Kanade were shocked to heard the song that Kai never expected will be heard anymore.

He turned around and saw the song also gone.

Kai suspected that someone was there,watching him with the that person decide not to interfere him,as well as the though for a moment as Kanade,the elder sister,caught his shirt and said.

"Otousan,let's go home,it's late now,"She said.

Kai looked at her,and then nodded.

"Yeah,let's go home."

Far away from the Omoro,the young girl watched the family then stood up,let the breeze blew her long black hair to her right held her katana and kodaichi at her side,as she turned around and let the white robe on her body covered put the head cover and jumped from the building.

"So,you're here,"Said a woman's voice.

The girl was shocked with her interfere and quickly held out her sword at she went down on one of the electricity's woman also done the same thing and stood against her,hand placed on her waist.

"Don't be afraid.I'm not your enemy,"She said.

"That voice…You're Noriko Kisugi-sama!"Said the girl.

"That's right,Aya Harumi,"Said Noriko.

"What are you doing here?This is not your territory,"Asked Aya.

"Who say like that?I already created my own power 's only my next heir will protect this place."

"Don't forget Aya,that guardian is not me as well."

A silent.

"This is important to you,and I want you to accept it."

"Why Noriko-sama?"

"Because you are the only descendent of Eiji Harumi."

"I still have my little brother Yahiko!"

" remember,I want you to go to the Omoro and meet Kai Miyagusuku."

"Hoe!?"

"Tomorrow."

With that,Noriko turned aside and want to left the girl,only stopped by her voice.

"Wait,why you ask me?I'm not the one who suitable for this!"She looked at woman who was in 26 years old looked at her with a serious expression.

"We descover about some of the chiropterans from the past…During the first queen before her daughters,"Said Noriko.

"And why me?"Asked Aya again.

"Because you are the only hope of Saya Otonashi and Haji,"With that,she disappeared,living the mysterious girl in puzzle.


	2. A Traveler Name Aya Harumi

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 2 : A Traveler Named Aya Harumi

"Otousan,we want our breakfast!!"Shouted Kanade and Hibiki,causing Kai a little dizzy that woke up late and was unable to made the twin breakfast just in time that he usually made.

"It' seems I need to hire some assistance,"He placed two plates of fried noodles on the table,as the twin cried in really liked Kai's food,and if he late to served it,they will shouted just a few minutes ago.

After the twin finished their breakfast,Kai took them to their kindergarten where Kanade and Hibiki will stayed and learned something new from their teachers until Kai will be free to do anything he want ; washed the dishes,cooked the foods and anymore. Because he was the only one who run the Omoro,so he had to do it quickly before the customers came by or he will be in trouble.

"Aaah…I'm 's seems I really need an I just make some ,I really tired,"He said as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started to wrote down on a few minutes later,her took the shop key,locked it up and went to the nearby photocopy shop.

After he finished placed the add at any place he though suitable,he went to picked up Kanade and they returned to their home,they saw a young girl was stood in front of the Omoro and held the add in her hand.

"Excuses me,"Asked Kai."Are you asking for the job in that add?"

She looked at him with her black,mysterious smiled as she handed the advertisement to him.

"Yes,I want to work there any place for me?"She asked.

Kai looked at noticed that her clothes did not showed that she was a normal person who seek for a add more weirdly,on her left side of her waist,was two swords;short and long.

It seemed that she was a traveler.

"Are you a traveler?"Asked Kai.

"Uh...Yes,I I not suitable for this job,Mr….."

"Miyagusuku,Kai Miyagusuku."

She nodded her head and said,"I'm sorry.I really need a job so I can travel back to my you didn't take a people like me as a worker,I can go."

"No!Don't go! I really need a worker like you!I don't care if you are a traveler or not,but if you can help me run this shop,then it is ok with me,"Said Kai,as the girl was about to leave.

"Are you sure,Miyagusuku-san?"

"Yes,it much you want me to pay your salary?"

"I don't 's up to you."

"Well,we can discuss about your salary the way,where are you live now?"

The girl just looked realized she did not had any place to stay so he invited her to live with him and his nieces.

"But,can I ? I just…."

"Don't you are my first worker,so I let you stay ,this shop-house is big,I can give you one room for a while."

"Arigatou Miyagusuku-san.I really appreciates it."

Kai grabbed her bag from her hand and invited her to the followed him,as well as the girls.

"By the way,obasan,what is your name?"Asked Hibiki.

"Oh yeah,I really forgot to ask your name,"Said Kai.

"It's alright,my name is Aya is your name and this little one too?"Asked Aya.

"My name is Hibiki Miyagusuku,and this red-brown eyes is my big sister Kanade,"Said Hibiki, reached to the room where Aya would stay,and it was next to Hibiki and Kanade's room.

"Wow,it's can always together with Aya-nechan!!"Shouted the just laughed as Kai asked them to stay quite.

"Alright Aya,tomorrow you will start for work alright? By the way,I want to cook for lunch,so want you want me to do?"Asked Kai.

"Can I help you?I know how to cook,"Said Aya.

"Well,that will help me a lot,"Said Kai,and both of them laughed together.

Since that day,Aya worked with Kai as his help him run the shop,cooked for the customers,cleaned the house and shop,take care the shop while Kai escorted the girls to their school and many it was tired to done the all the work alone,but she was happy.

Actually,Aya finally made it to came into the house so that she can took care of them,especially the knew dangers were everywhere,and it will consumed the small family in anytime.

Aya turned off the rice cooker's switch,as she finished cooked for was Sunday,and Omoro did not opened for the took the girls out for fun and they still not returning sighed as she went for a shower.

After taking a shower,she went to the shop and find out that the three of them were home.

"Hey,sorry 're late,"Said Kai.

"It's alright.I just made some you three hungry?"Asked Aya as the girl with long,beautiful black hair that tied up into braid smiled to looked out and saw her ribbon was left behind,laid on the road in front of Omoro.

"I want to pick up my ribbon,"Said Kanade and she ran out,tried to took her ribbon.

",Kanade!"Shouted Aya.

When Kanade picked up her ribbon,suddenly a truck appeared and went straight to was too shocked with the truck and was unable to quickly ran out from the shop and ran as she tried to save Kanade.

"Kanade,NOO!!"She shouted,as the truck went through her truck was finally stopped,but there was no blood on the road.

"Aya,where's Kanade?"Asked Kai,as he went to her side together with Hibiki.

"I don't know.I saw her that time but…."She was unable to said anymore,as her eyes suddenly caught one figure on the top of the Omoro,held the little girl gently in his realized that she looked at the top of the shop and turned back,and was totally shocked.

It was Haji,together in his arms was Kanade.

Haji jumped down from the roof and let go of Kanade who ran towards quickly apologized to the truck driver and then went to Kai's side again.

"Haji,where have you been?"Asked actually was worried about clothes were tattered and dirty,his body looked weak and he also looked very just silent before she went to Haji's body and wrapped her hands around him,shocking everyone.

"Aya…"

"Kai-san,help me please,"Said her first day work as Kai's assistance,he asked her to called him Kai,not Miyagusuku again.

"It's too formal,"He said.

Inside the Omoro,Haji was laid on the bed,inside Riku's eyes were close,and he seemed very didn't waste his time as he quickly called Julia and told her everything that happened during that day.

Kanade and Hibiki sat next to the bed where Haji was laid on,looked very then came by with a small bowl of water and a small towel.

"Kanade,Hibiki,would you two mind to help me,please?"Asked two girls looked at her before they nodded their head.

"Here,take this and wet his 't ever touched his arms and open his clothes,alright?Let your father do that,"She said.

"OK,"Said both of them.

Aya went out from the room and saw Kai with a few clothes and a blanket in his looked at Aya and said to her.

"You know about us,right?"

Aya was narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kai.

"What do you mean by that?"She asked,her voice was ice now.

"I knew you were different than the people that I met traveler will bring together a weapon such like your over,you seemed didn't surprise with Haji's appearance,right?I doubt you know something…."

"Something like Chevaliar and Chiropterans,right?"

This time,it was Kai's turn to looked at her with a disbelief just sighed as she gabbed the blanket from him and turned away.

"Wait Aya!Tell me,how did you know about this?"Asked Kai as he walked together with her,to Riku's room.

Aya looked at him with the expression that he never saw before.

"Because I had been ordered to protect you,Kanade,Hibiki,Haji and Saya."

Haji who was awake because of the wet clothes also heard Aya's words.

"Then…who you really are,Aya?"Asked Kai,as the twin and Haji were now looked at them.

Aya looked down,before she faced Kai with her emotionless face.

"Because I am half chiropteran,half human……"

As she said like that,except the twin,Haji and Kai felt like the time was totally stopped moving and everything went into the darkness.

**Hello everyone,my name is Aoi is my first fanfic about Blood,so if there is anything wrong with this story,please review to me.I really appreciate ne!**


	3. The Arrival of The New Enemies!

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 3: The arrival of the new enemies!

"_You know about us,right?"_

_Aya was narrowed her eyes as she looked at Kai._

"_What do you mean by that?"She asked,her voice was ice now._

"_I knew you were different than the people that I met traveler will bring together a weapon such like your over,you seemed didn't surprise with Haji's appearance,right?I doubt you know something…."_

"_Something like Chevalier and Chiropterans,right?"_

_This time,it was Kai's turn to looked at her with a disbelief just sighed as she gabbed the blanket from him and turned away._

"_Wait Aya!Tell me,how did you know about this?"Asked Kai as he walked together with her,to Riku's room._

_Aya looked at him with the expression that he never saw before._

"_Because I had been ordered to protect you,Kanade,Hibiki,Haji and Saya."_

_Haji who was awake because of the wet clothes also heard Aya's words._

"_Then…who you really are,Aya?"Asked Kai,as the twin and Haji were now looked at them._

_Aya looked down,before she faced Kai with her emotionless face._

"_Because I am half chiropteran,half human……"_

_As she said like that,except the twin,Haji and Kai felt like the time was totally stopped moving and everything went into the darkness._

Aya opened her eyes as she lifted up her head and looked at Haji who laid on the bed,his eyes closed like he was on the futon on the floor were the twin and of them looked exhausted.

She was wondered if the twin understood what exactly she was talking things about Chiropterans,Chevialier or anything really didn't want them to get involved into the world of blood,hatred,revenge,suffering and sadness like she already get into it.

Enough with her the only one who fight for Haji,not Saya nor the need to survived,no matter what their enemies will thinking about looked at the clock at the room and suddenly her eyes turned wided.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!It's late!It's late!!I need to get the shop open!!"Cried Aya as she threw the blanket that covered her body and ran out from the room,,Haji,Kanade and Hibiki woke up because of her voices and all of them looked at each they heard Aya screamed with a sound of falling down the stairs.

The twin and Kai went out and poked their head to the nearly burst out their laughed as they looked at Aya who stood up with her hands on her waist.

"Darn stairs,make me slip up like this….AARE!?What are three looking at me?GET UP YOURSELF OR NO BREAKFAST TO YOU!!"Shouted Aya,angrily.

"She sees us?"Said Kanade.

"Let's get ready for the breakfast!!"Shouted Hibiki before the twin ran away from only shook his head as Haji when out from Riku's room,looked at him.

"Ah,Ohayou Haji,"Said Kai.

A nodded.

"How's your feeling,Haji?Still weak?"Asked Kai as he went to Haji and help him.

"It's nothing,really,"He lied.

"Baka,there's something wrong with you."

Haji and Kai looked up and saw Aya was already in front of them,with an apron hanging around her eyes full with suspicious towards Haji,as she leaned on the wall,looking at him.

"Your wound is still 's obvious that you really need blood transfusion,"Said Aya as she pointed to Haji's looked at her and said,"How did you know about this Aya?"

"I already told you yesterday that I'm…"She stopped her words as suddenly,the three of them smell something was burned until the twin came out with their uniforms.

"Onechan,are you forgotting something?"They asked.

Aya looked at them and once again,her eyes turned wided.

"Oh no,the omelets!!"She screamed as she ran down by jumped three stairs at and Haji were totally shocked with her abilities and then looked at the girls whose laughed just sighed as he help Haji walked down stairs and to the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu!!"Said the girls together,as Kai watched them with corncern in his just silent when Kanade looked at him.

"Ne,Uncle you not eat together with us?"She asked.

"Eh?It's just eat first,"He said.

"Aya,today,we close the shop for another two days,"Said Kai.

"Hoe?Then what are you want to do during that time?"Asked Aya.

"Something,"He said,as he ate his sandwhich looked at Haji and sighed before she took a small bowl and fill it with a porridge that she made just for she walked to him and placed it on the looked at her with his usual expression.

"Eat it,"She said.

"It's…"

"Don't eat it ok."

"Besides,there's no much time left…"She said.

"What!?"Asked Haji and Kai just looked at them before she looked again at the clock.

"Kanade,Hibiki,it's time to go,"She said,in cheerful only managed to shook his she suddenly changes?This is hard to understand at all…..

As the girls were disappeared from their sight,Kai went inside the Omoro and sat next to just looked down,did not said any sighed as he placed his hand on the Chevaliar's shoulder,shocked him from his own world.

"Kai?"He asked.

"I know you still waiting for Saya,Haji….."

"It's not like what you have thinking…."

"Don't liar to me.I can see it inside of your all,you're the one who put the fresh rose at Miyagusuku's family grave,right?"

Haji just looked down and saw the porridge that Aya had made it for also saw it and let out a small chuckle,making Haji a little puzzled.

"Why?"He asked.

"No,I just remember how rushing Aya she be like that,her voice can be heard to the next two towns,"He said,as he let out a hard just smiled before he took the spoon and started to ate it,and this time it was Kai who was in shocked.

"I thought you didn't eat anything."

"I don't know either,"He said."But it's seems quite she do this…."

"Aya is full of suprises,she never let any secrets of her reveal that easily."

"Talking about Aya,are you sure she is half human,half chiropteran?"

Kai just silent,looking up to the ceiling.

"I don't she first came here for a job,she just like an ordinary actually,she is 22 years old."

"When?"Asked Haji.

"Three months yeah, don't you just stay here?"Asked Kai.

The male chevalier was was totally tried to avoided the question as he stay there,but it's seems that he could never able to ran away from him right now.

"The girls really worried about you yesterday,you ,just like Aya says,it seems that your body is should take some rest,Haji."

Haji just actually want to argued with Kai about his request,since he was Saya's Chevaliar;he needed to be at Saya's side in anytime but just like his body,he felt too weak to fight also didn't knew why suddenly he became totally tired and weak;something that he never had before.

RING!RING!

"Hello,Aya?"Said Kai,as he answered his phone looked at him as he continued to eat.

"What?The refrigerator?Why?What's….OH,OK,wait a sec…"Said Kai,as he went to the shop's refrigerator and opened it.

"Well,there's a lot of things that need to want to buy it?Alright,here's the list : two cartons of eggs,1/2 meet,2 packets of apples,one cane of milk powder, one small beg of potatoes…Hey wait a minute!How you will drag all those things back here?A taxi?Are you sure?OK,yes,there's bottles of half-cream milk….."

As Kai ended his conversation with Aya,he heard a soft chuckle and when he turned around,he saw Haji was LAUGHING!

"There's so much stuffs that you ask her to you try to bully her?"Asked Haji with a small just grinned as he walked to Haji and sat back next to him.

",just stay here,okay?I'm sure Aya will never let you go anywhere with your condition right now,"He said,his expression was calm and made Haji felt touched but still,he shook as he refuse to stay together with Kai.

"I'm not suitable to live ,the children will know the truth if I stay here,"He said.

"You really stubborn like…."Kai once again unable to finished his words as he saw Haji fell from his chair,passed out that became nervous as he lifted Haji in his arms and checked his pulse,afraid that Haji was death.

"Damn,why it happens in a time like this?"Cursed Kai as he pulled out his cellphone and called Julia.

**Twenty minutes later…..**

"Thank you very much,sir,"Said Aya as she paid the taxi's the taxi vanished from her sight,she quickly to the door where all the stuffs were there when she saw a small note on the picked it up and read it silently.

_Aya,I went to nearby hospital where once I took you pass out so I have to send him sure you pick up the girls before you come might be a long time so no need to wait for the door too,ok?_

_Kai._

"What?"She then she heard a soft footsteps from behind and quickly turned back,only to realized that it was the woman whose she saw three months ago,Noriko Kisugi.

"Long time not to see,Aya,"She said.

"Noriko-sama,"Said Aya.

**At the hospital where Julia was worked……**

"It looks like that he lost a large amount of blood."

Kai looked at Haji who still unconscious on the hospital bed,with a pack of blood next to face was totally pale,as if someone cut his face with a knife,his blood will never came out from the wound.

Julia wrote something on the chart and then put in back at Haji's looked at Kai who looked worried with Haji's sighed and placed her hand on Kai's looked at her with a guilty expression on his face.

"It's not your fault that he been like this,Kai,"She said.

"I know,"He said.

"But at least you should feel relief because Haji is still …"

"Saya would be happy when she found out the person whose she loves is still alive."

"I know,"He said the same words, still,he felt a little depress with what had happened just sighed again before she remembered something.

"Kai,yesterday you say that there's a girl who claim she was a half chiropteran,half that true?"Asked Julia.

" I don't know if she says the truth or ,I can't say something more than that,Julia-sensei,"Said Kai.

"It's strange if someone be a half chiropterans,half human just like the ,obviously,the only way to makes the Queens like Dive to pregnant is to be with what she says is true,there must be some way that can make it happened,"Said Julia.

"Are you want to test her as your experiment,sensei?"Asked Kai,worrily.

"No,not ,to be honest just like you say,"Said Julia.

"Is David and Joel know about Haji right now?"

"Yes,and they say they will be in any minute."

As both of them were chatted,suddenly they heard a movement on the bed and saw Haji was tried to sat up from the bed but fell back due his weak and Julia came to his side,tried to stopped him from moving too much.

"Get some rest lost so much blood,"Said Julia.

"I'm alright,don't worry about me,"Said Haji,weakly.

"Stop being stubborn,Haji!You just like Saya,always carry the burdens on your shoulders acting like a child and let us help you!"Scolded at first was shocked to heard Kai scolded Haji,but then she smiled a like an elder brother,caring and understood the reaction of his felt Haji was a part of his family,and of course he will take care of Haji as well.

Because he want Haji to felt that he was not alone,in this world,while waiting for Saya to wake up.

Haji also was in shocked because of Kai's scolded to him,but then he followed his words and laid on the bed again.

Suddenly the door was opened and the three of them looked together at the same the door was David with his son ; Kim,Lewis and Joel who sat at his usual wheelchair.

"Hello Kai,how 're you?"Asked Lewis,in his usual way.

"I'm I had to kept the twin so that they will never turn too naughty,"Said Kai.

"Mother,"Said Kim and ran towards looked at Kim and then at her husband,David who just raised his shoulders,a result that he gave up to handle his own just smiled before she looked at her leader.

"How's Haji condition,Julia?"Asked Joel.

"I don't from what you can see right now,he lost a large amount of blood,causing his body weak,"Said Julia.

"But why?"Asked David.

"I don't know I asked Kai about Haji,he said Haji appeared yesterday at his house,"She said.

"His body is already to add more weird,his clothes are tattered and dirty.I don't know what exactly happened to him since six years ago,"Said Kai,as he looked at Haji who still closed his eyes,a sign of his body was still weak.

"Kai,who's in charge at your shop right now?"Asked Joel.

"Eh?How did you know,Joel-san?"Asked Kai,weird.

He took out the add that Kai was made three months was totally in shocked as Joel and Lewis laughed together.

"I saw this two days 's seems that you really need a waiter,"He said.

Kai just scrutched his chuckled a little as he slowly chuckled a little was about to say something when they heard a voices came from the outside room.

"Onechan,is Haji-san is sick?"Asked Hibiki.

" you two ask about him?"Asked Aya.

"He's kind to save me yesterday,"Said Kanade.

"It's alright, will be alright,don't worry,"Said Aya again as she walked into Haji's room with the three of them were shocked to saw many guest in the small there's something that made her more shocked than usual.

"Aya?"

Aya's eyes fell on the brown hair man who sat on the wheelchair,looking at her in shocked with his dark blue face was pale as she saw the man that she thought she will never met again.

"Joel-niisan,"She said.

Everyone were shocked as they heard Aya had called Joel as 'big brother'.Kanade and Hibiki just looked at them,unable to understood what had happened that time.

"Long time not to see, are you?"Asked Joel.

"I'm fine,domo,"Answered Aya, still,her voice was heard some sort of shaking and Joel realized it as well.

"Joel,you know her?"Asked David.

Aya seemed like want to ran away from the place when Joel moved his wheel chair to Aya's side and took her left hand.

"Of course we is my childhood friend's little sister,"He said as he smiled to Aya.

Aya just looked down,not looking at Joel when she felt her left hand was tightly held by Joel,she quickly lifted up her face and looked at him.

"Your hands still like the you still making up the old tree house?"Asked Joel,teasing 's face turned red and suddenly,she pinched Joel's right ear.

"Joel-niisan no baka,you still like the old time!"Said Aya,furiously.

"Ouch!Stop that Aya-chan!"Said Joel.

Aya looked at Kai,and realized that he looked at the bentou that she brought it together with her and the smirked to him and handed the luch box to grabbed it but with annoyed face.

"I told you I will come home late."

"That's why I made this thing can eat it with Kanade,Hibiki and Haji."

Kai only shook his head as all people in the rooms laughed to just smiled as she looked at Haji whose looked at them but not in his usual face still emotionless,but his eyes were was some sort of feelings that she saw that time.

A feeling of being with a family.

But Aya's thought was disturbed by a sound of crashing glassess and the children's she looked up her eyes turned wide.

A chiropteran!

"So,there you are,you die-hard chevaliar!!"Said the chiropteran loudly as he looked at Haji whose now stood next to his bed,tried his best to protected everyone inside the room,especialy the twin.

"A chiropteran!?"Shouted Kai,suprisely as he quickly hugged the girls in his arms while Kim in Julia's arms.

"Maybe,but it's seems that he also a chevalier!"Said David as he pulled out his gun.

"True,but who?"Asked Joel.

The chiropteran looked at the people inside and getting more and more raised his hands and tried to killed Haji as he moved towards him.

"Haji,avoided it!!"Shouted Kai.

Haji knew but as he was about to moved away,he suddenly slipped up and fell saw and shouted.

"Uncle Haji!!"She screamed.

"Die you now!!"Shouted the chiropteran as he waved his hand.

"YOU SHOULD DIE FIRST,YOU IDIOT!!"

DUUUMMM!!

Suddenly,Aya ran forward and punched the chiropteran with her right impact of her punch was so strong until it could made the chiropteran threw back to the outside window and fell on the ground.

Everyone including Haji were too shock with Aya's bite her thumb and wrote a symbol of star with her own blood and slapped it hardly on the wall next to the window,as she tried to made some spell.

"Aya,what are…"

"Kai-san, here,ok?"Said Aya.

"Onechan,how about you?"Asked Kanade.

Aya looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry,I'll be right back,"She said."Darn it!In a time like this,they…"

She jumped out from the room and landed on the ground,rowling like an Aikido stood up quickly and looked up to the chiropteran that started to groanned,let his claw raised up to the stared at him before she closed her eyes and then,opened it again.

Kai,Haji,David,Joel and Lewis poked their head to the window,tried to watched the fight between two different creatures,as Julia was with the small then all the men were gasped as they looked at Aya.

As she opened her eyes,her black,mysterious eyes suddenly glowed like Saya and Diva,but her light was dim black and still visible even in the narrowed her eyes as she grabbed something from her left side of her long sleeve shirts.

"So tell , is your point to attack Haji,Laurance?"Asked Aya.

"You young lady shouldn't interfere with our plans.A young lady like you should be kill and let your blood been suck by us!"Said the chiropterans named Laurance.

Aya pulled out her kodaichi (Japanese's short sword) and raised it to the air.A rough breeze flew towards them as it blew Aya's long black hair.

"I see,so you really need a blood,huh?"

"Aya,let me suck your blood and you will die with proud!"

"In the hand of a noble man in 15th century?Wow,that's awesome!"

"What?15th century?What the heck is going on here?"Asked Kai as he looked at Joel.

"No way,as long as I know,there's no more Diva's chevaliars…Wait!Could it be!?"Said Joel as they once again shocked with the fight of the two different sound of hitten steels were heard,together with a small flames surrounding them.

"You still stuborn,my dear Aya!"

"I'm stuborn because you're one of them who ruined everything in my life!"

Joel was shocked to heard Aya's words.

"I have no time to play with ,DDIIIEEE!!"

Laurance's howl was so strong until it made Aya's threw away and hitted the hospital's wall coughed a blood but she still in quickly jumped away from Laurance's attack but because of her internal injured,she fell on the ground,coughing more blood.

"Aya!!"Shouted looked around and he realized everyone in the room did not been effected with Laurance's howl.

"I think te' reasons why Aya let her blood here cause she made a barrier,"Said Lewis.

"How did you know,Lewis?"Asked ,Kanade and Hibiki were still shaking in her arms.

"Only Aya have' the impact of the howl but not us,"Said Lewis.

"I know,but we need to help Aya,"Said Kai,furiously.

"You're right,Kai but…"Haji was shocked when his right hand was jumped back by some mysterious power,as he want to jump out through the window.

"I can't get throught,"Said Haji.

"Same here,"Said Kai,as he tried to opened the door but fail.

"She seals us?"Asked David.

"To protect us."

Everyone looked at Joel whose narrowed his eyes as he looked at Aya whose still laid on the held his fist tightly,felt angry because he cannot help Aya,in his condition right now.

"Aya,don't die,"Whispered Joel.

Laurance walked to Aya with an evil howl.

"Looks like you will die,Aya,"Said Laurance.

Aya glanced around and gasped a then,she smirked to Laurance,showed that she still not giving up.

"What are you laughing for?You will die!"

"It's you who die now…"

TUUMM!!

Laurance stepped back in shock,as well as everyone in Haji's room.A thick smoke was covered had to wait until the smoke was gone.

Stood in front of Aya was a young woman in middle twenties with a long wooden stick in her had a pair of dark,black eyes and a black hair that reached upon her her neck was a chocker with a symbol of sun,with her ring with a symbol of Sun too,but in Greek mythology in her right hand.

"Noriko-sama,"Said Aya.

"You!How dare you interfere in our battle!!"Shouted Laurance.

"You better get off from here or we will kill you,"Said a male looked at his back and saw a young man whose might be in the same age as Noriko,with a black eyes and his neck was a chocker with a symbol of up side triangle,while his ring in his right hand was a symbol of Earth in Greek mythology.

"No way!You two are…"

"Get out from our side or you will die!"Said Naoriko,angrily.

Laurance had no choice but to looked at Aya and groanned furiously to her.

"I will come back,and find Diva's twin daughters!"He said before he jumped away,leaving the place where Aya was,together with Noriko and her friends.

"The door is ,let's go!!"Shouted Kai.

"Otousan,we want to go!"Said Kanade and Hibiki together.

"No,stay here with Haji!Haji!?"

Haji was already jumped out from the at each other,the twin ran out from the was shocked with the girls's action and quickly ran after them.

"I told you don't rush in at you right now,"Said Noriko as she placed her hand on Aya's her hand glowing and it's seemed to healed Aya's internal just said 'hump!' and stay quite.

Haji landed on ground but still,due of his weak body,he landed it lifted up her head and saw Haji on the ground,laid painfully.

"Haji!"Cried Aya,worriedly.

"Stay still!I can't heal you if you're moving,"Said Noriko.

"Uncle Haji!"

"Kanade?Hibiki?"Asked Aya.

"Aya-chan,are you alright?"Asked Hibiki as her sister Kanade went to Haji whose been helped by Noriko's friend.

"It's alright,don't worry,"She said.

"IT IS ALRIGHT!?DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW _**WORRY **_WE ARE AYA!?"

"Oh no,it's Kai,"Said Aya as she let Hibiki wrapped her arms around her neck.

Kai,David,Julia,Kim,Lewis and Joel came by and looked at Aya whose was help by looked at Noriko and asked,"Aya,who is she?"

Aya looked at just smiled and bowed down a male friend also came to her side and bowed together.

"My name is Noriko Kisugi,and this is my friend Shun are Aya's superior,"Said Noriko.

"A superior?"Asked David.

"It's quite difficult to explain,but we are not an ordinary humans,"Said Shun for the first time.

"What do you mean by that?"Asked Joel.

"We are the people who possess a spiritual powers or more details, a magician,"Said Noriko."But in a different name."

"They're call the Guardian,"Said Aya,looked at Kai and the others.

"The Guardian?"Asked Lewis and Kai together.

"We are The Guardian of Natsume Third and Forth some reasons,we come here to help you guys and Aya,"Said Shun.

"A Guardian?But why I didn't get any information about the Guardian?"Asked Joel.

Aya looked at him and just smiled.

"Because the Guardian's role is fight in a magical battles,and only a few people in this world know the existance of them,"Explained Aya.

"And you knew it already?"Asked Julia.

"My mother is a guardian in a level of 'Magician'.That's why I can used my magical powers to summoning the kekkai,"Said Aya.

"The existance of the Guardian is off from the eyes of the world,because it may be effect the people's daily there are some death in these people,only the people with a powers like us or the people who has a connection with us can feel the lost of these life,"Explained Noriko.

"It's seems that you guys are not important?"Asked Kai,seriously.

"Maybe right,and maybe not,"Said reached his hand on Haji's torso and said,"Haji."

"You injured and the lost of the blod…It because you fight with them two days ago?"Asked Shun.

Everyone was shocked with his words.

"How….did you….know?"Asked Haji weakly,as he nearly fell down if Kai did not supported him.

"Calm down,Haji!You're weak now,"Said Kai.

Noriko and Shun looked at them and then turned around,wanted to leaved the looked at them with a little shocked and walked to them.

"Matte,Noriko-sama!"Called Aya.

Noriko looked at her.

"Nanni?"

"Is there's something that you want to let me know?If not,you'll never came and save me before."

A silent.

"Aya."

"Make sure you will go to the place where Saya Otonashi sleep tomorrow!"

"What!?"Cried everyone.

"The enemies from the past will come to the place you can,I hope you can safe her and this family from fatal disaster,"Said Noriko,as she turned and faced Aya.

"But why me?You should know that…."

"Your father."

A gasped.

"You are the only survivor in your family that still possess your father's blood."

"From now on…"

"You will take his responsible as a protector…."

"Until this battle is over…"

Shun raised his hand and a pair of golden wands appeared in his hand.A whirlwind snow appeared and surrounding they dissappear,Shun said to them.

"Don't worry,we will help you.."

"A friend will never leaving their friends,so don't worry ok?"

Everyone just stared and silent.

"Ja ne."

And then,they dissappeared.

Aya looked at the place where the guardians once were standing there,until Joel's voice interrupted her.

"Aya,are you alright?"He asked.

Aya looked at them.

"I'm sorry because I didn't tell it to all of you…"

"It's alright!"Said Kai.

"Huh!?"Said Aya.

"As long as you still alive,we have nothing to worry about,"Said Kai.

"As long as you can make us a dinner,will you?"Teased Kai.

Aya's face turned red,feeling out-of-temper this time.

"Darn you Kai!Why don't you just staright to the point!?You really bullied me today!!"Shouted Aya as he and Kai ran around them,chasing each other while the children and the adults including Haji laughed madly.

"If you tell us everything,maybe we will forgive you."

Aya stopped running as she looked at Kai and just smiled and bowed to them,a sign of thank you to them for understood her.

"But first,let's return to Omoro and you make the dinner,right everyone?"Said Kai as he looked at Joel and the others whose just nodded their head.

"Are you nuts?Haji's tranfusion blood still not finish!!"Said Aya.

"Alright,we wait for that,and then…"

"To Omoro!!Dinner time!!"Shouted Kanade and Hibiki,happily.

"For me,it's a killer time,"Said Aya,hopeless.

As everyone went back into the hospital,on the top of the tree among the trees on the street,a dark figure was stood,watched the happy people went inside the narrowed his eyes as he looked at Aya,the female protector.

"Looks like Laurance is fail again to kill Aya and that guy Haji."

"Celine,I ask you not to follow you really have any ears to land for?"Asked the man to the girl behind him named Celine.

"Oh come on, are here not to fight,just spying,"Said Celine.

"I know,"He said.

"But to be suprises,the guardians also realized this,"Said Celine.

"Yeah,that girls father also know some magic,seal our queen for more than 250 's quite too long,"Said Alan.

"Don't ,our plan will be success."

"Yeah."

_If we managed to be in time,I guess……_

With that,the two mysterious people went back and vanished in the darkness,leaving the hospital with Aya whose looked at the outside window,inside Haji's room,with the people that together with her,waiting for Haji's blood transfusion ended.

_Sometimes,time doesn't make any sense to me…_

_But now,it's already call me…_

_Call me for the fight since ancient times…_

_And to protect the people whose now with me._

_I will take the risk to protect them and their future,_

_Even it will take my life for sure…_

With that,she closed the broken window with the curtains and walked to the twin.

**Fuuhh!Finally,the third chapter is over!It's hard to finish it because it's slash with my Azuri's story.I hope everyone would enjoy this story and please wait for the further ne!-Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	4. It’s already raining…

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

_Author-Sorry for the spelling mistake,icluding the spell of chevalier._

Chapter 4 : It's already raining…

Aya woke up from her sleep after her head hitted the window car a little bit hard.She felt asleep right after she and the twin went into Lewis's van,just to escorted them to Omoro.Aya felt really tired as she stirred and get herself out from the van with Hibiki in her arms,while Kanade in Kai's arms.

"Haji,come on.We're here already,"Said Kai to the shadow from the car.Then,Haji appearred and took Kanade from Kai.Kai took out his key and unlocked the door.After that,everyone including Joel went inside the bar-shop.Aya looked at Kai and said to him.

"Sorry Kai.I feel tired.Can you replace me for the dinner?"She asked.

"No problem.Hey,take some rest for a while.It's seems like you really tired,"Said Kai as he watched his assistance worriedly.

"Yes.Fighting in such condition like that really takes away too much of my energy.Oh,it's the time,"She said as she went inside the shop with Hibiki and Haji whose held Kanade.

Everyone watched Aya and Haji as they both went inside to the twin's room.Kai sighed and started to cook.Everyone stayed in silent until Haji came out again,but in different outfit.Everyone including Kai could not stopped themselves from suppressed their laughed as the saw Haji looked at them with weird.

"Hey Haji,whose outfit?"Asked Kai.

"Aya dragged me into Riku's room and gave me this type of clothes and said that I need to change a bit,right after I put down the children.Why?It is weird?"He asked.

"Well,not at all.But we usually see you with your simple toxedo,"Said Joel,chuckled a little.

Haji did not do anything but smiled a little.

Joel looked at Haji.He could not helped but smiled again as he thought about his childhood friend Aya.She seemed knew how to choose Haji's clothes.The soft blue shirt with green pant seemed matched with him.Joel closed his eyes as he tried to remembered the memories of their time in childhood ….

**17 years ago….**

_A small girl with two long ponytails on her head ran away,chasing a young male teenager,which in his hands were a small doll.She kept ran and ran but unable to caught the boy.Eventually,she fell on her knees and cried as the boy finally stopped and her big sister came to her side._

_"Aya-chan,what's wrong?"Asked her sister._

_"Joel-niisan stolen my doll,"Said Aya,cried in her sister's arms._

_"Joel!Stop acting like a kid!"Scolded her._

_"How should I ?Besides,your 2-year-old little brother is be with my sisters and brothers.So whose will be my playmates now?"Said Joel with annoyed voice._

_"Arrghh!!You still not changed at all,you idiot,freaking blue eyes 15 year old guy!"Said Aya's sister._

_"What are you saying,Miyuki!?You really don't get away from me!"Shouted Joel,angrily._

_Aya looked this was her chance.She slowly came to Joel's side and kicked his right leg.Joel cried in pain and let go of Aya's doll.She quickly caught it and ran away from him with her sister Miyuki._

"_Oh no you don't!Come here you brats!!"Shouted Joel,angrily._

"_Naahhh!You can't catch us!!"Shouted Aya as she stucked out her tongue to him and ran away………_

"Joel-san.Joel-san!"

"Ah? Hai!?"Said Joel as he woke up from his own world and saw David in front of him,looked very worried.

"Are you alright sir?"He asked.

"Ah?Yes,I'm alright.Don't worry,"He said as he looked Kai put down the plate.It was a fried rice.

"Sorry guys,that's all I can make.Besides,Aya seems too tired for cooking,"Said Kai.

"It's alright Kai.Even this is enough to me,"Said Joel with a small smile on his face.He glanced to Haji whose stay calm and silent.He sighed as he remembered Aya whose still not appeared into the shop.He wondered what exactly happened to her.

Suddenly,Aya went out and saw everyone was eating dinner.Kai saw Aya and asked her to sat down with them and ate together,as he knew Aya still not eating anything since that morning.

"So,how are you feeling right now?"Asked Julia.

"I just tired,that's all.It's been a long time since I bumped the world of fighting a long time ago…"Said Aya.

Joel stopped his dinner and slowly lifted up his head,facing the tired girl in front of him.He felt his heart beated faster than usual,as he knew what she was talking about.Something that only both of them knew and not for all of them…

A secret that once had made both of them apart…

"So,what should we do,Joel-san?"Asked Kai.

Joel woke up from his own world and looked at Kai.He silent for a moment and then leaned himself on his wheel chair.

"You meant about Saya and the thing tomorrow?"He asked.

"Yeah.That woman…."

"It's Noriko Kisugi!"Said Aya,seriously.

"Oh yeah,you're right.By the way,Noriko-san asked Aya to go to the Miyagusuku's grave in order to find Saya.But what she want us to do with there?"Asked Kai.

"In more details?"Asked Lewis,as he just silent and ate the fried rice quitely.

"Which means she knows that someone will make something bad there.But I don't understand how she knows everything that we don't know?"Said Kai.

"I told you already that she is The Guardian,"Said Aya.

"But that's not explain anything about how she knew about what will happened tomorrow,Aya!Besides,you seems really trusting her,"Said Kai.

"Of course I trust her!What are you thinking Guy!? I don't see it is wrong for me to trust my own magical teachers,"Said Aya,angrily.

"Your teachers!?The two of them!?"Asked Kai,David and Lewis together.

Aya sighed as she stood up and took her plate,Julia and Kim's to the sink and washed them together.

"Yes,they are.Something was happened in my life before,and they were the one who save me from falling into the darkness time,"She said,as she washed the dishes faster.

Joel narrowed his eyes.He stopped eating,put down his spoon and moved his wheel chair to the counter.

"So,you want to go there?"He asked.

Aya looked at him and sighed as she wiped her wet hands with a small towel on the counter.

"If that is what she says,so I have no choice but to follow her orders.Besides,it will be a great danger if we don't take any action in this situation,"She said,looked deep into Joel's dark blue eyes.

"More over,I was the only one who know the enemy that just attacked us a few hours ago.And don't compare them with Diva's chevalier."

"What!?"Said David,shocked.

Aya turned away,as she leaned against the wall.She looked at Julia whose now held the sleeping little boy in her arms,sat next to her husband David.Inside Aya's heart,she wished something like that happened in front of her eyes,imagened it was her important people whose now gone from her life forever.Gone forever,did not came back to her side again.

"Slow down your voice.Your son is sleeping,David,"Said Aya,softly.

David was a little shocked as he looked at Julia and realized that his son was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms.He just smiled before he looked back at Aya.

"Back to the point.So whose are our enemy,Aya?"Asked Kai.

Aya silent for a moment.

"It's…"

"Laurance Christally,the chiropteran who attack us."

"Laurance Christally?"Asked Haji,for the first time after a long silent.

"For your information,he is a chevalier from the previous queen,which means during the time of Saya and Diva's mother.I was informed that in 1833 a mummified object taken a from of Chiropteran was find in Icelend and then was send to the Zoo where the Joel The First find Saya and Diva inside the pregnant queen.Actually,it's suppose to be two mummified chiropterans,not one."

"Two?"Said David.

"That's right,"Said Aya.

Haji was about to say something when sudenly his wided and he gasped.Everyone looked at him whose now in shocked situation.

"It can't be!?Aya,you meant that…"

"That's right!!"Said Aya,seriously.

"That means,the second queen which didn't found in Iceland and not been together with the queen with the name of SAYA,is…"

"Still alive,"Continued Joel,his expression was serious.

Everyone looked at Joel before they looked back to Aya.She still leaned against the wall,but now she rubbed her back waist,and her expression looked like she was in pain.

"Are you alright Aya?"Asked Joel.

"Hai.Even the wound is heal,it's still weak.Wrong step,it can bleeding again,"Said Aya.

"But if the previous queen is still alive,then why they didn't appeared in the same time with Saya and Diva?"Asked David.

"I don't know for sure.But if I wasn't wrong,12 years ago before my father die,he said that there's another queen chiropteran that came from the same centuries like him.According to my father,the queen is still asleep under some type of strong spell,and she sleep more than one hundred years,"Said Aya.

"I see.So that's why you say that you need to go to Saya's place,right Aya?"Asked Lewis.

"Yes,because my father also said that some of the chiropterans were not a normal human after all,"She said.

Everyone seemed to be shocked with Aya's statement.Haji quickly stood up in surprised.

"Aya,are you mean that the people whose not normal are…."

Aya looked at him,closed her eyes before opened it and then looked to everyonoe in the bar.

"That's right.Some of them are the people who possess some spirirtual powers.If my intuition is right,they might be want to wake up Saya by force,using some forbidden dirty spell on her,"Said Aya.

Kai and Haji looked at each other.They realized that Aya did not told them a lie.She tell them the truth.Besides,with the appearanced of the chiropteran named Laurance which Aya had fought already,they realized that their enemies were not easy to take care for.

Aya leaned forward and then turned aside,when into the house-shop.Joel lifted up his head and called her.

"Aya."

Aya stopped her movement,but instead to turned back,she just let herself looked at the door,her back facing Joel.

"Nanni?"She asked.

Joel moved his wheel chair,facing the black hair girl in front of him.Everyone looked at them,as Kai realized that both of them seemed not to be pleasure with each other.He feared that if Aya will exploded once again.He had saw how she being out-of-temper when a small group of gangsters wanted to destroyed the Omoro,just because he did not want to paid a money for them so that they will be 'safe'.Of course Aya was angry and in the end,the gangsters were send up to the jail and not Aya,as what she done that time was to defending everyone in the bar,including Kai.That time Kai realized that Aya was not an ordinary girl,as she used some martial art to defeated them.

Even so,what exactly happened between this two people?Well,that was what Kai was thinking right now.

"Are you sure that you want to fight alone?"Asked Joel.

His question actually shocked everyone.It seemed that all of them were totally forgot that how and who will be at the Miyagusuku's grave.And to their surprised,Aya was already decided to go alone.

"Yes,it is.Is there something wrong,Joel?"Asked Aya,no more a called him as a 'big brother' again.Her expression was serious,as well as Joel.

"You still not changed,you know?"

"It's nothing compare to you."

"Really?"

"Certainly yes."

"It is because you take your father's responsible as a protector,that makes you to go alone?"

Aya gasped.She slowly glanced at Joel whose his expression was calm.

"Or…"

"Because of the incident that happened 8 years ago…."

"Urusai…"

"That makes you fell guilty and sorrow…"

"Urusai…."

"And then you decide to sacrifice yourself so that Saya and others can live safely?"

"URUSAI!!!"With that,Aya turned around,her face was angry.

Joel and the others were shocked with her shout.Kai slowly walked to Joel's side,afraid that Aya might be out-of-temper again,just like the last time.

"Don't you dare to say something like!All these eight years,have you ever try to think WHO exactly makes my important person leaving me forever!?"Screamed Aya angrily.

"But that's not what you thinking about!I'll never let you three go there if you listening to me!!"Shouted Joel,also felt angry.

"Oh yeah!?Then why you didn't come even my sister called you throught her communicator several times!?And now you want to say that everything is my fault?THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!!"Screamed Aya.

"Because of that,she's gone,leaving me forever!And Yahiko still missing!Even you are my childhood friend,that doesn't mean that you can control and give order to me like your other workers!"

"You still stubborn Aya!!"

"I'm stubborn because you make me like that!!"

"ENOUGH!!"

"SHUT UP!!!"

David and Lewis were totally shocked.They never saw Joel angry like that.But at the same time,David saw a guilty feeling inside Joel's eyes.

"Aya,it's a past.But now I'm here.It's my res…"

"I don't want to hear anymore from you!AARRGGHHH!!I'M SICK OF IT!!!"Screamed Aya,as she went inside and slammed the door hardly.

Everything went into silent after Aya slammed the door hardly.After such a long pause,Lewis cought a little as David went to Joel's wheel chair and turned him around.

"I think that we need to' leave,it's already late,"He said.

"Yes,I certainly agree with Lewis.If you don't mind Kai,please excuses us,"Said Julia as she held her little son in her arms.Kai just smiled a little as he and Haji walked with the adults together to the outside shop.Sometimes,Kai loked at Joel whose now just kept in silent,and his expression was unhappy.

"Joel-san,"Said Kai,as he placed his hand on Joel's right shoulder,made him looked at him.

"I'm sorry 'cause of Aya,"Apologised Kai.

Joel looked at him before he smiled to him,"It's aright.I should be apologise to you for our rude behaviour."

Kai just smiled back to him,before he lifted up his head and looked at Aya's window room.Actually,only Aya's room which facing the road,with a side roof of the shop,in front of the window.From there,Joel saw Aya sat on the roof,looking at the dark sky,as her long hair was blew softly by the wind.

"She still like that,"Whispered Joel,softly.

"Eh?"Asked Kai,as well as Haji.

"Well,we'r get going.Tomrrow,we will come here at 7 p.m.You don't mind,do you,Kai?Haji?"Asked Joel.

"Nope,not at all,"Said Kai,as Haji just nodded.

"Well then,good night,"Said Joel,as everyone leaving the shop and went into Lewis's van.After the van vanished from their sights,Kai looked at Haji.

"Are you planning to go with Aya?"Asked Kai.

"I was thinking about that.I will go,even Aya didn't ask me to go with her,"Answered Haji."And how about you Kai?"

"Me? I need to stay with the girls.I know Aya must be want me to be with them,as their father…"

"You replace Riku as their father."

"Yeah,you're right.Anyway let's go back inside.I believe tomorrow will be a big day,"Said Kai as he leaded Haji to the Omoro.Haji just smiled as he followed Kai inside.

Inside Lewis's van,Julia was sleeping with Kim,David sat next to Lewis whose drove the car,and Joel was looking at the black sky just like Aya,at the back seat,near the right side window.

David looked at Joel whose placed his right hand on his face,let the rough breeze ran across his face.He just sighed when he heard Joel said something slowly,but clear.

"It's raining…"

"Huh?But sir,it's not raining,"Answered David.

At first,Lewis and David felt weird with their leader's statement.But a few second later,they saw something that made he and Lewis shocked.

It was a tear that strainned down Joel's face.

"No….It's already raining…"Said Joel.

He just let his tears went down,as he kept looking at the sky.David and Lewis just silent as they understood their leader's feeling,which David said,"Yes,it's already raining…"

At Omoro,Aya was also crying,as she let her tears fell down,and the breeze went to her roughly.She wiped her tears as she said to herself.

"I'm sorry Joel,but I can't let anyone of you step deeply into the dark road that covered with blood,just like I already did.No,not anymore…"

She stood up and turned back.Before that,she looked to the sky once again.

"Tomorrow,will be the next battle…"She said.

Afther that,she went inside,leaving the dark sky that still waiting for another blood-thirsty battle….

**The 3****rd**** chapter is done!Sorry for keeping everyone waiting.But still need to run the Azuri.Just a little and then….AAHH!!Can't wait for that!Ja ne!-Aoi.**


	5. It's time to wake up,Saya!

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

"Nankurunaisa... everything would be alright..."

Chapter 5 : It's time to wake up,Saya!

_Sometimes,time doesn't make any sense to me…_

_But now,it's already call me…_

_Call me for the fight since ancient times…_

_And to protect the people who's now with me._

_I will take the risk to protect them and their future,_

_Even it will take my life for sure…_

"Aya-chan,Aya-chan!!"

Aya opened her eyes as a cheerful voices woke her up from her long sleep.She sat up and saw the twin were sat on her bed,smiled eagerly to her.She felt a little tired as she felt her long hair was totally messy,causing her head aching.

"Aya-chan,can we stay at home today?"Asked Hibiki.

"What do you mean by 'STAY AT HOME'?"Asked Aya instead of answered Hibiki's question.

"Well,otou-san wants to do some work,and…about yesterday…"Said Kanade,unable to finished her words.Aya quickly understood what they were meant about and brought the twin in her arms.Both girls snungled towards her arms as they felt a pair of warm hands held them tightly.

Aya just looked at them before she heard a knocked at the door.She looked up and saw Haji was there.

**Outside of Omoro…..**

"You want to go too?"Asked Aya.

Both of them sat on the bench outside of Omoro.Aya,after took her shower and breakfast,wore a long sleeve shirt which was soft yellow in colour and a pair of soft green pant with a matching light blue shoes.She tied up her hair into high ponytail,as she looked at Haji whose now wore a white shirt and black pants, sat next to Aya.

"Yes,I will do anything to protect Saya from danger,"Said Haji.

"You really royal to her,"Said Aya.

"Aya,can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"About the yesterday argument….What exactly happened between you and Joel-san?"

"Why you suddenly interesting with this kind of thing?"

Haji just silent as he looked at the clear sky with the white clouds on it.Then he looked back at Aya whose now played with the sand on the road,in front of them with her feet.

"Because Joel-san was unhappy after that…."Said Haji.

Aya was shocked.She reminded silent as she recall back the argument that happened yesterday night……

"_Aya."_

"_Nanni?"She asked._

"_Are you sure that you want to fight alone?"Asked Joel._

"_Yes,it is.Is there something wrong,Joel?"Asked Aya,no more a called him as a 'big brother' again._

"_You still not changed,you know?"_

"_It's nothing compare to you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Certainly yes."_

"_It is because you take your father's responsible as a protector,that makes you to go alone?"_

"_Or…"_

"_Because of the incident that happened 8 years ago…."_

"_Urusai…"_

"_That makes you fell guilty and sorrow…"_

"_Urusai…."_

"_And then you decide to sacrifice yourself so that Saya and others can live safely?"_

"_URUSAI!!!"With that,Aya turned around,her face was angry._

"_Don't you dare to say something like!All these eight years,have you ever try to think WHO exactly makes my important person leaving me forever!?"Screamed Aya angrily._

"_But that's not what you thinking about!I'll never let you three go there if you listening to me!!"Shouted Joel,also felt angry._

"_Oh yeah!?Then why you didn't come even my sister called you throught her communicator several times!?And now you want to say that everything is my fault?THAT'S RIDICULOUS!!!"Screamed Aya._

"_Because of that,she's gone,leaving me forever!And Yahiko still missing!Even you are my childhood friend,that doesn't mean that you can control and give order to me like your other workers!"_

"_You still stubborn Aya!!"_

"_I'm stubborn because you make me like that!!"_

"_ENOUGH!!"_

"_SHUT UP!!!"_

"It's a private things…You shouldn't know it,"Said Aya as she sat up and stirred her body.Haji looked at her before he heard a sound of door that was opened.He looked at their side and saw Kai poked his head to them.

"Hey guys,lunch's ready,"Said Kai.

"Coming!!"Said Aya,cheerfuly.

As Aya went inside,Kai went to Haji's side and asked,"So,how's it going?"

"She didn't mind if I go with her as well,but she wants you to stay here,"Said Haji.

"Yeah,whose will take care of the girls if it's not me?"Said Kai as he chuckled a little.Haji just smiled as Kai leaded him to the shop for their lunch.Of course,everything went just like usual until Hibiki stole Kanade's mushroom and both of them chasing each other.Kai and Aya quickly pick them up by their collar's shirt before they ruinned everything on the table.

As a punishment,Kai and Aya told them to washed the dishes and done their homework with Aya as their mentor(among the three adults,the kids really afraid with Aya!).

Even so,inside Aya's heart,she still cannot forgot that night,that she will go to the Miyagusuku's grave where once Kai had brought her together with the kids,to pay some visit to Saya.Unknown to anyone including Haji,Aya was decided something that nobody will never expected,including Joel Goldschmidt,her childhood friend….

**Somewhere at the Okinawa (nearby Omoro's location)...**

Joel watched at the outside scene throught the hotel's window as he leaned his back on his wheel chair, his right hand held a photo.He still unhappy with the incident that happened between him and Aya.He sighed to himself when he heard a knock on his door room.

"Come in,"He said, and to his surprised it was David and Lewis.

"Is everything alright David?"Asked Joel as he smiled to him.

"Yes,everything is alright.Except one thing,"Said David.

"What is it?"Asked Joel,felt weird.

"It's you,chief,"Said David.

Joel was totally shocked with David's statement until he accidently dropped the photo down.Lewis and David saw how their leader was too shocked with the statements.Lewis saw the photo and bent down to pick it up.He wided his eyes as he looked at the photo that seemed was taken 17 years ago.

"That's my photo,together with Aya and her sister and little brother,"Said Joel,as he took the photo from Lewis's hand.David looked at the photo and saw the 5-year-old Aya with her two-year-old brother.Standing together behind them was the 15 years old Joel Goldschmidt The Sixth and Miyuki Harumi,Aya's big sister.

"You say that something is wrong with me,David?"Asked Joel,shocking David from looking too long the photo in Joel's hand.

David looked at Joel.It is true that Joel was their leader,but as the closest men in Red Shield,he and Lewis knew that Joel's heart was hurt.Hurt because of the argument and Aya's angriness.

He understood that Joel did not meant to hurt Aya's feeling,but he knew that something was not right as both of them seemed not too pleasure to met each other.In the end,both of them shouted to each other,and Joel was crying after they left the Omoro.For such a long time,he never saw their leader crying like that.Even when he was comformed that he lost his abilities to moved and walked with his own legs like normal people seven years ago,he didn not cried.He looked strong,and he never showed such a weak emotion when he decided to revived the Red Shield.

But now,he looked sad,unhappy,hurt.Something that they never saw after the incident.David sighed as he placed his hand on Joel's hand,looked to his face.

"You…sad because of Aya?"Asked David.

Joel's eyes were glasses with shock as he looked down,avoided from looking at David.David seemed to understood about the real problems that disturbing their leader.Joel turned away and looked at the outside scene.

"I know she never forgive me…"Said Joel,slowly.

"What?"Said David and Lewis.

"Eight years ago….Something terrible was happened in the Red Shield's history,"Said Joel as he looked at David and Lewis.

"8 years ago?"Asked Lewis.

"Let's just say….Someone was killed that time…And it was Aya's sister…"

"Is her name is Miyuki Harumi?"Asked Lewis.

"You know her?"Asked David.

"Yes,she's the most brigthness among the new members of the Red Shield.If I was correct,eight years ago she die in some explosion in the warehouse,somewhere in Tokyo.All I heard that time that her lifeless body was found together with her injured sister.However,I didn't know that Aya girl is Miyuki's sister,"Said Lewis.

"I don't know what happened during that time.All I know that Aya was totally mad with me after her sister's funeral.At the same time,her little brother went missing and of course this made Aya more angry with me,"Said Joel as he smiled weakly.

"Aya was so shocked with the incident that ruinned her life forever.She said she will never forgive me,because I was the one who that made her sister die.I can't denied that,after all I didn't answered her call.I only realized it when some of the members told me what happened,"Said Joel.

"Soon after that,she was gone and none of our member knew what happened to her.I tried to find her but failed.And after that Saya was awaken and then,as all of you know."

"I see…"Said David.

"David,could please tell Kai that I want to stay at his house?"Asked Joel.

"What?But sir…"

"Aya will go to Saya's place,right?"Asked Joel.

David and Lewis nodded their head.

"If that's the case,I want to stay and wait for them,"Said Joel.

David and Lewis just smiled.They can imagined how Kai will nervously managed to prepared a room when he realised that Joel will come to stayed at his home.Lewis made some phone call to Kai while David helped Joel with the preparations.

**At the Omoro…..**

"Are you serious about this Joel!?"Shouted Kai in shocked.

"Certainly,yes,"Said Joel,smiled to Kai.

"Well,it's ok with me.But how about Aya?"Asked Kai.

"Well,that…."

"HAAIII KAI! I'M BAAACCCKKK!!!"

Everyone stared at the door and saw Mao Jahana stood in front of them,smiled.She still not changed at all,said Kai….

"What are you doing here?"Asked annoyed Kai.

"How dare you say to me like that? I already return from Hokkaido about some mysterious artifact that was found in Wakkanai," Said Mao as she sat on the chair.

"Wakkanai!? At the very north land in Japan!?" Said Kai, suprisely.

"Yeah…Hey,why are you guys doing here?"Asked Mao to David.

"They want to stay here for a few days,"Said Kai as he placed a glass of lemon ice in front of Mao.

"What!?What's wrong?Is something happened?"Asked Mao.

"Someone wants to revive Saya from her long sleep by force,"Said David,causing Mao to chocked her drink.

"WHAT A HELL!!??"Shouted Mao.

"Kai,would you please make sure the customers not drunk here!?The kids want to sleep!!"Shouted Aya from upstairs.Everyone turned into silent as they realized that they had distrubed the kids and Aya.

"Hey,whose that?Your girlfriend Kai?"Asked Mao,smiled slyly.

"Don't be ridiculous Mao!She's my assistance,Aya Harumi!"Said Kai,angrily.

"But stay together?I really don't understand you Kai."

"Actually she's a traveller.She worked here since three months ago because she want to return to her hometown and she didn't have place to stay so I let her here."

"I see."

Joel just smiled.He looked up and wondered if Aya was slept together with the kids.He leaned his back on his wheel chair before he heard a sound of footsteps went to the bar.

Aya opened the door and was totally shocked as she saw Joel was there with the others,including Mao.However,she just silent,no smile on her face.She bowed to Mao and went directly to the outside.Mao looked at her and then to Kai.

"What's wrong with her?She looks like she wake up on the wrong side bed!"Said Mao.

Kai raised his shoulders,a sign of did not knew what was up with Aya.Joel just silent and looked down.He placed his head and arms on the desk and pretend like he want to sleep.Maybe because of the stress that he had since yesterday argument and also because he was lack of sleep,Joel fell asleep without noticed it.

At the same time,Aya ran to the street where she saw a Takoyaki's stall and went to it.She bought four boxes of takoyaki and went straight to the Omoro.Actually,she knew that Joel was sleepy as she saw his face looked gloomy and tired,as well as lack of sleep.So she decided to bought some food and she bought Joel's favourite Japanese food-Takoyaki.

David saw Joel was fell asleep and tried to woke him up.Suddenly, Aya appeared at the door and saw Joel was asleep with his head laid on the desk,in his arms.

"No!Don't wake him up,David-san!!"Said Aya.

Everyone including Haji whose just made sure that the children were slept looked straight to Aya.Aya placed the medium size of the boxes on the desk and ran to the upstairs.After that,she came back with a blanket on her hands and went to Joel's side.She covered him with the blanket that she just brought.

"Aya?"Asked David.Aya only looked at Joel with her sad eyes.

"Just let him sleep.He's totally lack of it,"She said.

Everyone just let Aya done what she can do for Joel.However,Mao still not statisfice.She knew that Aya and Joel have some connecting between them (although what she thought was totally true!) so she want to knew whose Aya actually.She grabbed Aya's hand and asked her directly.

"Aya,are you his girlfriend or something?"

(Something that totally not right….)

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?BOTH OF US ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!!!!"Shouted Aya,both angry and shock.

Joel woke up as he heard a loud shout in the house.He slowly lifted up his head but quickly placed his hand on his head as a sudden pain hitted his head.Then he realized he was covered with a blanket,all over his body.He looked up and saw Aya and Mao was arguing with each other.

"Why are you shouting to me!?You totally weird!"Said Mao.

"What are you talking about Jahana-san?If you thinking that I'm Joel's girlfriend that is totally the craziest thing in the world!!!!"Screamed Aya.

"WHAT!!!??"

Everyone looked at Joel who was totally shocked with Aya's words.Aya's face turned red as she realized Joel had heard everything that she just fought with Mao before.Mao smiled victoriously as she looked at Aya and Joel before she saw Kai looked at her with an angry expression on his face.

"What….are…. you….talking….about,Aya?"Asked Joel,nervously,before he cried in pain and held his head again.Aya saw it and ran to his side,together with David and Kai.

"What's wrong?"Asked Kai.

"It's nothing…My head is aching a little,that's all,"Said Joel,slowly.

Aya just silent before she took a chair next to Joel and sat on it.She ran her fingers on his brown hair and slowly massaged his head.Kai and David just looked at her, shocked while Joel slowly moaned in relief as he felt that his pain slowly gone.

"You lifted up your head too fast,that's why your head is aching,"Said Aya slowly.

"Wow,you're amaizing Aya,"Said Mao.Aya just smiled and she kept massaged Joel's head.Joel once again felt sleepy but he forced his eyes to opened.Then Aya stopped and rose from her seat,went to the upstairs.Before that,she turned to faced Joel.

"Your takoyaki is there.Eat it while it's still warm,"She said.

Joel felt that his blood went to his face when Mao and Lewis laughed after they heard Aya's statement.Kai and Haji chuckled a little as Kai sat next to Joel and asked,"Is Takoyaki your favourite food?"

Joel just smiled a little,shyly as he nodded his head.Lewis then remembered something.

"Aya is going to' Saya's tonight',right Kai?"

"Yeah!That's right!! I totally forgot!!"Said Kai.

"So,is Haji go with her as well,with Kai too?"Asked Mao.

"No.I go with Aya,Kai will stay here with the kids,"Said Haji.

"Why not?"Asked Mao.

"According to Aya,the chevalier that she fight before is not the chevalier from Diva's blood but from the previous queen.And if we go together without the information about them,it's just same with let us get killed,"Said David.

"I see.So she's a chiropteran?"

"Mix blood of human and chevalier,she's more stronger than normal human girl but still possess the same identical genetic like a pure human,"Said Joel.

"How did you know?"Asked Mao.

"We saw she fight before,her eyes were glowing but she can't healed her injured like Saya,"Said Haji as he slowly walked to the upstairs.

"Are you want to get ready now,Haji?"Asked Kai.

"Yes."

"Alright then. I'm starting to make some dinner.Make sure you and Aya get some before leaving,"Said Kai.

Haji just smiled as he gone from everyone's sight.

**That night, after dinner…..**

"Are sure you will save Otonashi,Aya?"Asked Mao as she saw Aya whose now wore her white robe that can covered her head,brown suite with long black boots and a katana sword on her waist and Haji with his cello case and usual clothes.

"Don't worry.We will tried our best to save Saya,"Said Aya.

"Do the best,mina,"Said Kai as he looked at Aya and Haji.

"We will,"Said Haji.

"Let's go now,Haji,"Said Aya as she turned away.Suddenly,someone grabbed her hand.She looked and she saw it was Joel whose held her hand tightly.

"Aya…"

"Promise us that you come back alive!!"Said Joel,as well as the twin nodded their head.

Aya looked at everyone and understood it quickly.They want both of them come back with Saya and also,to come back alive to their side.Aya just silent as she remembered the plane that she was made before.

"I will,"She said,shocking herself either.After that,she turned around and jumped from the road up to the high sky with Haji.Aya grabbed Haji's right hand and pulled him with her as she jumped more faster than Haji's speed.

Joel looked at them after they vanished from their sight.

"Aya,please come back!!!"

**At Miyagusuku's grave….**

Aya and Haji went closer to the Miyagusuku's grave where the sleeping Saya Otonashi was there.They moved between the bushes as suddenly Aya stopped her movement and raised her hand,signaled Haji to stop his movement as well.Both of them kept quite as they poked their head a little to saw the situation at the grave.

At the grave,there was a lot of strange creatures called Chiropterans surrounding the grave entrance.Suddenly,two people came out from the entrance with a large cocoon which contained Saya Otonashi in their arms,followed by a woman behind them.After they put down the coccon on the floor,suddenly the chiropterans howled as both Aya and Haji had to covered their ears from the terrible howl.

"Geez,what's that about?"Whispered Aya.

"I don't know,but it's seems they draw something on the floor.Look!"Said Haji.

One of the men drew something like a circle shape on the floor and suddenly a flame appeared from the woman's hand.The same men once again took Saya's coccon and placed it inside the circle.But what made Aya shocked was the three people that standing at the grave.

"No,it can't be!"Whispered Aya.

"Aya,what's wrong?"Asked Haji.

"Those are…Laurence, Alan and Celine!!"Said Aya.

"Laurance!?The one that attacked us yesterday!?"Asked Haji.

"Yes…Wait,are they want to use a spell on Saya?"

"I hope not…"

"Neither do I,Haji…"

**At the entrance……**

Laurence Christally,the man with a short blonde and a pair of green eyes,wore a dark blue male cheongsam stood in front of the woman named Celine Merrygold whose held her flame in her hand.She wore a black night gaun that match with her brown hair and eyes,with her reddish skin that showed her true beauty.Stood between the two of them was Alan Yukishiro,with his black hair and eyes,that suite him in his black jacket,pants and boots.

All of them were ready to revived Saya from her long hibernation with force!

"Are guys sure this is the right thing?"Asked Alan.

"Of course!Why you're hesistate,Alan?"Asked Laurance.

"Maybe that girl Aya is already here,"Said Alan.

"Oh,don't worry about her Alan,"Said Celine."Once this spell is over,this queen's niece will be wake up but bow to our queen's feet!"

"True!!Even so,I still want to kill Aya because she left a scar on my body!!"Said Laurence eagerly.

"Shut up,Laurence.Let's get starting…With this chiropterans that we had hypnotized as the sacrifice,"Said Alan.

"What!?A sacrifice?"Said Aya,shocked.

"What is that mean,Aya?"Asked Haji.

"If I was correct,this is the forbidden dirty spell that been used to revived someone from the death or in coma for such a long time in ancient time.However,this spell needs a heavy price to pay as it's need a life sorce of human to revived someone from the death.In Saya's case,she's in her long hibernation that is hard to wake her up and she need a lot of energy to stable herself.But,she still need a human's blood and not the chiropterans blood so suddenly!"Said Aya.

"If they do that? "Asked Haji, nervously.

"She will go crazy like before!"Said Aya,terrifiedly.

"We need to stop them in…."Haji was unable to finished his words as they suddenly heard a spell was chanted at Saya's coccon.

_The sun rises from the east,_

_Hear our call,_

_Take this creatures life,_

_And revived this other creatures from the long sleep,_

_And make her bow,_

_To our queen……_

"REVIVED AT ONCE, SAYA OTONASHI!!THE DAUGTHER OF THE PREVIOUS QUEEN SAYA, BOW TO THE OTHER QUEEN CHIROPTERAN!!"Shouted the three people.

Suddenly,the circle around the coccon was glowed and at the same time,the ground around the grave was shaking.Both Aya and Haji had to held tightly at the trees around them as the earth was totally shaking.They also heard another howls from the chiropterans before a sound of splashing blood was heard.

Both of them was totally shocked with what they saw that time.All the chiropterans were been sucked into the glowing circle.The three people were statisfied with their sacrifice as the stepped back a little.Saw the opportunity in front of her,Aya took out her shurikens and threw it towards Saya's coccon.It hitted the coccon greatly,making the people and haji was shocked with the sudden incident.

"Whose there!?"Shouted Celine.

Aya gave Haji a signal to moved out and both of them jumped out from their hidden place.Haji threw his daggers towards Laurence and Alan,while Aya threw her shurikens on Celine.All of them avoided safely as Aya and Haji stood in front of Saya's coccon.

"How dare you interrupt us, you die-hard chevalier!!"Shouted Laurence.

"We will never let you get Saya!"Said Haji as he revealed his chiropteran's hand.

Aya took out her katana sword and aimed it to the people.Laurence was totally angry with Aya,plus his loses to the last fight,he quickly changed to his true form.Alan seemed not pleasure with him while Celine just smile a little.

"How rude,you interrupt our rehearsal.Didn't your parents teach you some lesson when to meet with someone else?"Asked Celine.

"Shut up you chevalier!Haji,take care of Saya!"Said Aya as she ran towards Celine before Laurance shield her with his claws.The sound of hitted metal was heard around the place.Haji quickly turned to Saya before he realized Alan was there.

"You better not to come here,"He said.

"Get away from her!"Said Haji,raised his hand.

Alan just silent.He looked at Aya whose fight with Laurence,and Celine whose now at Haji's back.Haji was shocked when he realized Cekine was already at his back.He turned around and saw Celine with her sly smile.

"Saya Otonashi's first and only chevalier…No wonder why you so loyal to her.Because of love?"Celine said as she laughed madly.

Haji was mad with her but then suddenly he was hitted from the back.Alan was attacked him suddenly and then Celine changed herself to her true form and started to attacked Haji.

Aya saw the situation was turned bad as she also had a difficult time to defeated Laurence.Actually,Aya's level power,even she was in 'Magician' level but she still weak,due to her injury.But she decided something that will made everyone,especially Joel sad and shocked.

She decided to die in the battle and let the two lovers safe.

"Aya,what are you doing!?Pay attention!!"

Suddenly a group of crows came and attacked Laurence.He had to defended himself from the sudden attack as he waved his arms to the crows,angry with them.Haji whose badly hitted by Celine suddenly felt the area around him was cold.Celine also realized it but hr reaction was late.An ice spike suddenly came and attacked her from all the way around her.She need to jumped from the ground but one ice spike stabbed her from behind.She felt on the ground,followed by Alan whose been kicked by someone that Aya knew.

It was Noriko,together with her was Shun and a small girl,Lulu.

"Lulu!!"Said Haji.

"Haji!I'm glad that you alright,"Said Lulu as she went to his side and help him.

"Why are you doing here?You suppose to be with Julia,"Asked Haji.

"I saw her at this area and mumbling that she needed to help you.Maybe she heard about this and decided to go by herself,"Said Shun.

"What's wrong with you?Your powers should be more than this,"Siad Noriko as she help Aya as well,while everyone watched the three chevaliers sat up slowly.

Aya knew what Noriko was talking about.She knew,but she did not want Noriko to knew about it.If she knew,she would against it for sure.

"I don't know…Maybe my injuries…"She said.

As they were facing each other,suddenly they heard a sound of crack.They turned back and saw Saya's coccon was broken.And then,a small figure of body fell down on the ground,with the black,long hair that reached the waist and a tattered clothes that still on her body.

It was the present queen chiropterans-SAYA OTONASHI!

"Saya!!"Shouted Lulu and Haji.

Aya looked at Saya whose slowly moved but then she gasped.She could her she whispering something that she really want to.

"Blood…give..me…blood…"

"It can't be!!Why she didn't wake up with a full strength?"Shouted Laurence.

Shun just smirked.

"Do you know why Aya throw her shurikens at first to Saya's coccon and not you guys?"He asked.

Everyone silent.True,why Aya do that?She suppose to attacked the enemies,not other thing.

Alan gasped.Is that mean…

"Yes Alan.On the first shurikens at the coccon,there's a small amount of spiritual powers of her that enough to protect Saya from the evil spell.However,because you woke her up before the suitable time,the same thing will be happened just like in Vietnam War,"Said Shun.

"Why you…"Growled Celine.

"Because I was the one who created and teached Aya this attack,"Said Shun with a sly smile on his lips.

"Saya…"Said Haji as he walked to her.

"Haji,don't go to her!Let me take care of it,"Said Aya.Haji stopped and looked at Aya whose walked to Saya.As Aya kneeled down in front of Saya,suddenly Saya grabbed her and both of them fell down.

"Saya!!"Shouted Haji and Lulu.

"Aya,be careful!"Said Shun and Noriko.Both of the adults attacked Alan,Celine and Laurence so the small group will had a little time to handle Saya whose in lunatic moment.

Aya held Saya's head while her right hand adjusted her body.As she sat up a little.she pulled her collar and placed Saya's head on her neck.Without hesitted,Saya bitted Aya's neck and started to sucked her blood

"Aya,"Said Lulu.

"It's alright,it's just a little pain.That's all,"Said Aya as she suppressed the pain that she got that time.She looked at Saya and slowly wrapped her arms around her body.Haji and Lulu were speechless,as they only looked at them.

"Saya,it's time to awake…"Said Aya.

"You need to try to fight the voice inside you."

Saya still sucked her blood,but a bit slow.

"IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP SAYA!!!"Screamed Aya,and it made Saya opened her eyes and stopped herself from sucking Aya's blood any longer.She slowly fell on the ground,together with Aya whose held her bleeding wound.Haji and Lulu quickly went to their side worriedly.

Haji held Saya in his arms while Lulu supported Aya.Aya smiled to her as she sat up and rose from the ground.Haji looked at Saya worriedly when her eyes slowly move and she opened her eyes,looked straight to his eyes.

"Ha…Haji…?"Asked Saya.

Haji was about to cry when he heard her voice'the voice that he really want to heard since the battle from 1883 was end.Saya reached her hand to his face,stroked it gently.

"Yes,Saya.I'm here,"Answered Haji.

Aya and Lulu just smiled before they heard a sound of crashing earth.When Aya looked at the sound,she saw Shun was been threw away to the ground while Noriko still fighting with Celine.Only Alan did not do anything,just stood and watched the figth.

"Haji,what's happening here?"Asked Saya.

"I'll explain later,"Said Haji as he lifted her up in his arms.Aya bent down a little and ran towards Laurence whose threw Shun away.She waved her katana and hitted Laurance's hand hardy.Laurence waved his other hand and successfully scratched her right shoulder.Aya was shocked but she still managed to kicked his head and jumped back to the ground.

"Aya!!"Shouted Lulu.

"I'm alright.Protect Saya!!"Said Aya,loudly.

"I'll kill you!!!"Shouted Laurence and suddenly,allover his body,came out a lots of thorns (same like Karl's thorn) and threw away in many directions.

"WHAT!?"Shouted Aya.

"All of you get from here now!!"Shouted Noriko as she helped Shun.

CRAASSHH!!!

A sound of crashing was heard at the graveyard.Soon after that,everything was silent,no sound of any living creature.

However,in the middle of the battle field,Aya was there,her body was covered with blood.The attacked from Laurence had made her body injured and more badly,her body started to felt weak.Her vision was started to blur when Noriko and the others came to her side as they managed to safe themselves.

"Aya,are you alright?"Asked Haji.

Aya just nodded.Saya looked at her; her head was bleeding,as well as her right shoulder,her left waist,her legs,her neck and her hands.Her sword was also covered with her blood.

"Noriko,I want you to leave this place immedietaly,"Said Aya.

What!?No way,Aya!!You injured!!"Said Noriko,worriedly.

"What are you talking right now?About how to die!?"Shouted Celine as she suddenly appeared at the back.All of them were too shocked when they realized Celine tried to attacked them.Haji pushed Saya and Lulu to his side while he and the others were jumped away,avoided the attack.

As Saya lifted up her head,she saw Laurence in his human form chanting something and raised hands to the air which suddenly a flame appeared.He looked at her and suddenly he came to her.

"Take this,queen chiropteran!!"He shouted.

Saya was weak,as she unable to moved anymore.Suddenly,a dark figure came to her and shield her with his body.

"HAJI!!!!!"

It was Haji,and the attacked was aimed straight to his chest.Haji fell down and Saya came to his side with fears floated inside her body.

"Haji,Haji!Speak to me!Haji!!"Cried Saya as she looked Haji was in great pain.He tried to fight his pain when suddenly, he felt his body was about to changed, just like when he turned to be Saya's chevalier.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!"Screamed Haji.

"Haji!!"Cried Saya as she held the sick Haji in her arms.Laurence saw this and tried to kill them when suddenly Alan grabbed his hands.

"Get out of my way,Alan!!"Shouted Laurence,angrily.

"How dare you use that spell on him.I told you before that we need to use it in the future time,you idiot,"Said Alan as his black eyes were glowing in red light,a sign of anger.

Laurence shocked and he calm himself back as he fell his hands down on the ground.Alan looked at Haji whose now was unable to move and nearly passed out.Shun and Noriko came to Saya's side with Lulu when they saw what had happened.

Meanwhile,Aya managed to cut Celine's shoulder.As a result,Celine punched her left eyes.Both of them came back to their friends side as they also badly injured.

"What happened to Haji?"Asked Saya,fearly.

Shun opened the collar of Haji's clothes and saw a sigil on his chest.His eyes wided but he then put a thin layer of ice on Haji's chest,tried to cool him down.

"Noriko,get out from here!!"Said Aya.

"But…"

"Go!!I'll be alright!Besides,with this situation,can you confirm that Saya,Lulu and Haji will be safe?"

Noriko silent for a moment.She looked at Shun whose nodded his head.She sighed.She lifted Saya up and turned away with Saya in her arms,while Haji in Shun's arms.Lulu grabbed both on the elders clothes.Noriko looked at Aya as she said to her.

"Aya,I know that your powers are not enough to defeat themAre you still want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Don't worry,I'm not too easy to be kill by them."

"That's good to hear that.Remember,keep your promise to return to their side,will you?"

Aya just silent.Shun just sighed and said,"Take care,Aya."

All of them jumped away from the graveyard and ran away.Celine want to chase them but Alan raised his hand.

"Why?"She asked.

"It's time to leave,"He said.

"But.."

"Laurence,take care of her,as your punishmentUnderstand!?"Said Alan,sternly.

"Wakatta!!"Said Laurence.Both of the chevaliers were also gone,leaving the other chevalier and Aya whose badly injured.

_I know that I will die if I keep continue this,I don't care…_

_I really want to die now…_

Laurence was about to attacked.

_But still,there's someone that…._

"_**Aya…"**_

"_**Promise us to come back alive!!"**_

_Waiting for me!!!!_

"HAAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Suddenly,an explosion was heard,and turned to be silent in sudden moment too as well.

**At the Omoro….**

"Thank goodness that you all alright,"Said Mao as she wrapped a bandanged on Noriko's head.

"But,how's Haji?Is he alright?"Asked Lewis.

"I don't know.Shun didn't tell me anything about what's happened on Haji,"Said Noriko.

Shun just silent.He looked at Joel whose stayed at the outside of the Omoro.Saya came down and joined them.She was shocked when she heard that she just slept for six years only!

"It can't be!"Said Saya,disbeliefe.

"It's up to you to believe it or not.However,if Aya come back please contact us,will you,Kai-san?"Asked Shun as he gave him his name card.

Kai took it and looked at him.He believed in them,for some reasons and nodded his head.After that,the guardians once again lost from their sight.

"I told' you to' stay with Julia,Lulu,"Scolded Lewis.

"No,I won't!"Said Lulu.

David looked at Joel and went to his side.He placed his hand on Joel's shoulder and looked at him.

"Sir,it's late now," He said.

"I know…"Said Joel.

As they were about to leaved,suddenly they heard a sound of clicking metal on the road.Joel quickly turned his head and saw the person whom he waiting to came back alive for sure,but in bad condition.

It was Aya,and she held her sword as her support to moved.She was unable to move with her legs; she only managed to ambled herself,with blood that covered her body and clothes.Her sword shining lightly,been bathed with the moon light.

"AYA!!"Screamed Joel as he moved his wheel chair to her with David at his side.Everyone in the Omoro heard Joel's screamed and ran to the outside.

Aya lifted up her face.Her left eyes was unable to opened due to the attack that Celine made it to her left eye.She wondered why she still alive,althought she want to die.But unable to suppressed her weak and pain body,she fell down,right on Joel's body as he caught her with his arms.

"Aya!Aya!!"Called Joel,worriedly.

"David,call the ambulance right now!!"Shouted Joel.

"Yes sir!"Said David.

Everyone called Aya as she looked like she was about to die.Slowly,she opened her right eye and looked Joel.

"Aya!!Are you alright?"Asked Joel,nervously.He prayed that she not die,not now.

Aya just silent.But,she lifted up her right hand and showed him 'good' signal as she smiled weakly to him.

"Niisan…Gommennasai….I come back like this…"She said slowly,and then,her hand fell down.

Joel and the others were shocked.Aya was passed out,due her bad condition and lack of blood.

"AYA!AYA!!DON'T DIE!!!"Screamed Joel,as he held her tightly in his arms.His scream was heard in everywhere,including one person with a tiara on her head with a symbol of star on it,stood at one of the electricity pillars…..

**Finally it's done.Only half of the reason why Aya is really angry with Joel was revealed in this chapter.Hope everyone enjoy this chapter.Ja ne!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	6. Nankurunaisa

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 6: Nankurunaisa... everything would be alright...

_**I don't know what exactly happened before…**_

_**But all I know, that time, someone screaming my name…**_

_**Screamed frantically, didn't even let go of my body…**_

_**All I know, right now, I am inside of eternal darkness…**_

_**That surrounding my whole body…**_

_**Can't see anything, can't hear anything….**_

_**Darkness descended again…..**_

A light from the emergency room still on,even the paramedics and the doctor went inside the room since three hours ago,still not came out.They still in there,together with Aya Harumi whose held serious injuries in the room.

Outside of the room, stood there was David,Lewis,Lulu,Kai,Mao and Julia.Kanade,Hibiki and Kim were slept together on the couch, leaned against with each other. Sat on the wheel chair was Joel who's held his head with his both hands, clothes covered with blood.

It was Aya's blood.

"It's the third hour," Said Julia.

"It's already 1.00 a.m," Said Kai as he looked at the silent Joel on his wheel chair.He just looked down, while his hands held his head.

David and Kai just looked at the Red Shield leader,Joel whose looked too depressed with the incident that happened in front of his with blood,Aya ambled herself back to Omoro,and passed out on his lap.He was totally shocked,and only managed to screamed her name, frantically…

"Julia, how's Saya and Haji's condition?" Asked Joel for the first time after a long silent surrounded the hallway.

"Saya is alright.Right now, she's having her transfusion blood although she is sleeping.About Haji,he seems like asleep after Shun-san put the thin ice on his chest…"Said Julia.

"He's sleeping? I thought that he didn't sleep when we all at New York,six years ago,"Said Mao as she looked at David,Lewis and Kai whose nodded their head,agreed with her.

"I don't know for sure,but there's must be something that he has done to Haji before that,"Said Julia as she heard the sound of the emergency's light was fade off and the doctor was opened the door,went out from the room.

Along with him was Aya,laid on the bed with bandaged all over her body and head with a respirator on her face.Stucked together with her was a packet of blood on her left arm.They want to send her to the patient room so that she can get some rest.

"How's Aya, sensei?"Asked Kai.

"Her internal organs are safe,but she lost a large amount of blood.She needs a very good rest because her injuries are too hard for her,"Said the doctor.

"Only right now,I want someone to watch over her at least for three days,"Asked the doctor.

"I will,"Said Joel as everyone looked at him,shocked.

The doctor looked at him. He smiled and walked close to Joel.

"Are you sure that you can take care of her?"Asked the doctor.

"Yes," Said Joel, shortly.

"Alright then. But at least you need to change your clothes that covered with her blood," Said the doctor as he and the others just smiled to Joel that smiled shyly as he realized that what the doctor said was true.

"But," Said the doctor, his voice was serious now. Everyone was alerted with his sudden tone as they stared at the old doctor, listening to him quietly.

"To be honest, Aya-san seemed didn't want to live. I don't know what exactly happened to her but during the second hours of the operation, her hear beat suddenly weak, causing us in critical situation."

Everyone gasped in shocked.Aya's heartbeat was weak suddenly? No wonder why the operation turned out to be longer than it supposed to be…

"However, when I accidentally called Miyagusuku-san's name, suddenly her heartbeat slowly turned to be normal. It was a miracle, that all I can said," Said the old doctor.

Joel narrowed his eyes._ Is Aya decided to die? If it's not, then why she suddenly she react with Kai's name? She never been like that endless she knows that she need to protect someone else, just like the last time…_

"I hope, Joel-san that you can be at her side. She's seemed to have some difficult time in her life. So I believe I can rely her on you," Said the doctor as he walked away. "Well, excuse me, please."

Kai narrowed his eyes. He looked Joel who's leaned against his wheel chair. He then walked to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder, shocked the Red Shield leader from his dream.

"Let's change, will you?" Asked Kai.

"Aah, you're right," He said, as Kai pushed his wheel chair.

At the other side of the hallway, someone was leaned against the wall, hearing the conversation. It was a man, with his blonde, short curly hair and a pair of blue eyes that match with his something-annoyed-face. He poked his head before he poked back to the other wall. He sighed in relief after he realized that nobody knew he heard all the conversation.

"So, you come again."

He lifted up his head and saw a woman in the end of twenty stood in front of him. Wore glasses, her black, mysterious eyes looked straight to him. Her dark blue coat that matches with her black hair seemed invisible from the hospital space but surrounded by the black shadow.

"I heard Aya was fighting with our enemies so I come here," He said.

"After six years, you appear again. This can make them misunderstand you because once you have been known as Diva chevalier," Said the mystery woman.

"I know, but she's Eiji's daughter."

"The only daughter after Miyuki's death, right?"

"She must be badly injured. It's my fault for not meet her earlier."

"Don't worry, she's not alone."

"I know, my adopted niece has a good friend."

"Before I forgot, there's something I want to tell you," Said the mystery woman as she walked to the opposite way, decided to leave the place.

"What is that?" Asked the mystery man.

"The queen will try to revived the Goldsmith brothers, Diva and possibly the two Schiffu-Karmen and Moses from their death. You better met Aya after she recovers from her injuries," She said.

He gasped. He silent for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Thank you very much, Princess Illuminate," He said.

The woman whose been called as Princess Illuminate just smiled.

"Take care, Nathan Mahler," With that, both of them disappeared.

**Somewhere in darkness….**

_**Can't see anything……**_

_**Can't hear anything……**_

_**Darkness descended again……**_

Aya walked alone in darkness. She just walked there, without her goal, without her own self. She was wondering where and how she still managed to stay alive. And to add more weirdly, she still has the strength to came back to her friend's side…..

More importantly, to Joel's side…..

_**What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be death. So why I still wondering in this dark place?**_

She wondering as she suddenly heard a voice.It was sound far away,but enough to made her felt uncomfortable,especially when she heard something that she never want to hear…..

_Aya…._

_Aya…_

_**Whose there?**_

_Come back to us…._

_**Joel?**_

_Aya, come back….._

_**Why should I? I want to die! It's meaningless for me to stay in this cruel world. Everything! Everyone is only known to point to me, for their own mistakes! But they blame me!!**_

_Everyone is waiting for you…._

_**NO! No one wants to waiting for me. Who am I anyway? Just an orphan girl that live alone, seeing how her big sister die and loose her only little brother, her only family. Everyone leaving me after that! What have I done to them!?**_

_Even so, then why you still come to their side?_

_**.I don't know it at all……**_

_Kai,Joel,Kanade,Hibiki,Saya,Haji,Mao,David,Lewis,Julia,Kim…_

_They actually your important people right now._

_Even you denied it, but deep inside of your heart, you like them. You care for them; you want them to live in happy live, especially the twin. You don't want them to get involved into the bleeding and dark path that you have choose eight years ago, especially Saya and Haji._

_Why you want to stay away from them? Right now, you have been their important person in their live. They love you, they care for you. If they don't, then why they go to your side at that terrible night?_

_**That night?**_

_Because they care for you…. _

_**You're not Joel….**_

_**Who are you anyway!?**_

_Nankurunaisa…_

_**What…?**_

_Everything will be alright…_

_Wake up my dear…_

_He's been waiting for you…_

_For your forgiveness…._

_**This voice….**_

Aya opened her eyes as she heard the soft voice called for her, woke her up from the dark world. As she opened her eyes, she saw a bright light came to her eyes, causing her to shut back her eyes. And then, she slowly opened her eyes again and let the light came into her eyes.

She looked at her surrounding. She realized that she was in the hospital room. The ceiling, the wall, the bed, the sheet, the curtain…..

Everything was in white.

She looked at her left side and saw a packet of blood, connected with her left arm. She felt her head was aching, and she also can felt her head was bandaged, her neck and right check had been plasted,her left eyes and face were bandaged, her hands and her legs were also been bandaged.

_**I wonder…**_

_**How long I have been…**_

_**Passed out…**_

She tried to moved her right hand but suddenly, she felt like someone held her hand. She looked at her side and saw JOEL was sleeping on at her right side of the bed, entwined his hand and hers.

_**JOEL!?**_

Suddenly, her mind flashed back the incident that happened after she escaped from the explosion….

_David looked at Joel and went to his side. He placed his hand on Joel's shoulder and looked at him._

"_Sir, it's late now," He said._

"_I know…"Said Joel._

_As they were about to leaved, suddenly they heard a sound of clicking metal on the road. Joel quickly turned his head and saw the person whom he waiting to came back alive for sure, but in bad condition._

_It was Aya, and she held her sword as her support to move. She was unable to move with her legs; she only managed to amble herself, with blood that covered her body and clothes. Her sword shining lightly, been bathed with the moon light._

"_AYA!!"Screamed Joel as he moved his wheel chair to her with David at his side. Everyone in the Omoro heard Joel's screamed and ran to the outside._

_Aya lifted up her face. Her left eye was unable to open due to the attack that Celine made it to her left eye. She wondered why she still alive, althought she want to die. But unable to suppressed her weak and pain body, she fell down, right on Joel's body as he caught her with his arms._

"_Aya!Aya!!"Called Joel, worriedly._

"_David, call the ambulance right now!!"Shouted Joel._

"_Yes sir!" Said David._

_Everyone called Aya as she looked like she was about to die.Slowly; she opened her right eye and looked Joel._

"_Aya!!Are you alright?"Asked Joel, nervously.He prayed that she not die, not now._

_Aya just silent.But,she lifted up her right hand and showed him 'good' signal as she smiled weakly to him._

"_Niisan…Gommennasai….I come back like this…"She said slowly, and then, her hand fell down._

_Joel and the others were shocked.Aya was passed out, due her bad condition and lack of blood._

"_AYA!AYA!!DON'T DIE!!!"Screamed Joel, as he held her tightly in his arms. His scream was heard in everywhere, including one person with a tiara on her head with a symbol of star on it, stood at one of the electricity pillars….._

She sat up a little, looked at the sleeping man that slept next to her, with her hand entwined with him. She just looked at him, who's sleeping like a child, slept peacefully at the edge of the bed.

_**So, he…**_

_**Take care of me? All these days where I was passed out that time?...**_

"So,you finally wake up,huh?"

Aya was shocked as she heard the familiar voice and lifted up her head. When she saw the person who broken the ice, it was her mentor.

"Noriko-san!"

"Yo!"Greet Noriko.

"THREE DAYS!?"

"Yes," Said Noriko, as she took a blanket and covered the sleeping figure with the blanket,kept him warm.

"This guy…He takes care of you all along the time. We really have a hard time to let go of him so that he can watch over you while you're unconcios."Aya just looked at her as she let go the blanket on Joel.

"Besids, how many times I told you not to be rush in the battle. Now look at you!" Said Noriko, angrily as she turned and looked at Aya with an annoyed face.

"Hey,don't talk about someone else like that!" Said Aya, angrily.

"However, Aya,"Said Noriko, seriously.

"Right now, I just want to know……How you managed to survive from that fatal batttle."Asked Noriko.

"According to my opinion, that time, you don't have much energy nor powers to fight back with Laurence…and even to come back to the Omoro.Your situation that time…Didn't allowed you to come back alive," Said Noriko,her eyes looked straight to Aya's eyes.

"What exactly happened during that time?" Asked Noriko.

Aya just silent, as she looked down on her white blanket.

"I'm supposed to be die that time…."Said Aya, shocking Noriko.

"However…"

"Suddenly, a woman in black hair…Appeared in front of me and saved me…"

"She actually had….Saved me, by pulling out from the death of the valley…"

"She also advised me that time…She said to me…."

"_Don't give up too early,Aya!!"_

Noriko looked at Aya,her eyes narrowed to her.

"That woman, she seems to know my deepest heart…."Said Aya,her eyes calmly.

"I really want to die in the battle field,butr then she suddenly appeared and took me away from the battle that surely will killed me badly.Noriko,did you ever meet that person before or know anything about her?" Asked Aya.

Noriko just silent. Her face however, showed something different. Her eyes also showed that she knew about the woman that Aya was mentioned that time but she decided to leaved the place as she walked away from her.

"Well…I don't know, Aya,"She said,as she opened the door,and then turhed around and faced the injured young lady.

"But maybe….I know,"She said,as she walked out from the room and closed the door,leaving Aya in puzzled.

"Don't give up too early?That person is must be you,oneesan!"Said Noriko as she leaned against the wall,her eyes closed.

"It's seem so easy to you.How did you know?"Said one woman,her black,high heel shoes placed on the floor, matched with her black pant, showed that she was not an ordinary woman.

Noriko smiled,her eyes narrowed,showed some suspicious inside her eyes.

"Among us in our group,the person whose really understand about pain and suffering people like Aya……"

"It is only you,oneesan!"

She lifted up her head,facing the person in front of her.

"Izumi Mizuno-neesan!"Said Noriko,to the woman whose in the end of twenties,wore glasses, her black, mysterious eyes looked straight to the floor. Her dark blue coat that matches with her black hair finally lifted up her head.She looked at Noriko and smiled to her.

"No."

"It's supposed to be Izumi Imai-san!"Said Noriko, childishly.

"Actuall Noriko,you're truly can't be rely on!You still active since the last time,but really good-for-nothing!"Said Izumi, annoyedly.

"NO WAY!!?"Shouted Noriko,angrily.

"Oneesan is also the same,right!!" _Such annoyed sister…_(Angry).

"Geez! I have come far away from Tokyo is better from not coming here, you idiot!!"Scold Izumi.

Both of the fighting words with each other, and did not realized Saya was there, hearing the conversation accidentally.

"So, what kind of information that you got this time?" Asked Izumi as she took off her glasses and lifted her head a little, causing her black hair moving to the left.

Norik took out three photograph which in her left hand,closing her eyes as she spoke to Izumi, "There's three wanted people…."

"Apparently appeared, oneesan!"Said Noriko, as she split out the photos to the air.

"I see… It's totally faster that I expected,Noriko,"Said Izumi.She looked at the photos of their suspects,floating in the air because of their magical powers.

"Laurence Christally…"

"Celine Merrygold…"

"And Alan Yukishiro…"

"The three of them are three people of the ten criminal in 'S' level that finally been founded by us!"Said Noriko,her expression turned to be serious.

"The Chevalier since 16th century…Is that the real reasons why Eiji decided to be Chevalier…"

"Of Queen Saya?"Asked Noriko, worriedly, as she looked at Izumi in front of her.

At the same time,in Aya's room,a photo of happy family was held by Aya,with her bandaged hand.Inside the photo was her father-Eiji Harumi;short black hairs that little long on the right side of the front hair,with a pair of black eyes that suited him as well as his tall and slim figure,smiled cheerfuly.Stood next to him was his wife-Nadeshiko Harumi;long curly brown hair with a pair of green eyes that match with her beautiful face.Her slim,pretty body also showed that she was a beautiful woman.Stood in front of Eiji was Aya; in the age of 12 and short hair,her face resembles her father.On her left was her big sister-Miyuki Harumi in the age of 22,her long straight brown hair was tied up into ponytail.She smiled cheerfully next toAya and revealed her beautiful green eyes that she possessed from her mother Nadeshiko.On Aya right side was the only son in the family-Yahiko Harumi in the age of 9.He was the most cheerful among the family,his smiled was totally match with his black, spiky air and eyes.All of them except their mother;wore the hakama that time,at their dojo.

"That child…"

"Has lost everything in her life without she knows anything about it…."

Aya stared at the only remain photo of her family,her eyes were water and slowly, a single tear strained down her face.

"Including her own happiness…"Said Izumi.

One single tear fell on Eiji's face in the photo.

"Is she can do it…"

"Izumi-neesan…"

Aya was crying at the same time, tears fell from her right eye.

"To stand up again just like before, like that time?" Asked Noriko.

Izumi just silent, stared at the hospital floor, before she spoke again to Noriko.

"I know,that Aya and me are not the same person…"

"But…"

"No matter how the situation that will happen to Aya…There's must be…"

A single hand reached to Aya's face.

"Someone……that will be always on her side,to be with her,"Said Izumi.

Joel's hand cupping her face,looked worried to her.

"Why are you crying,Aya?"Asked Joel, concernly.

At first,Aya was shocked with his act. But then, when she felt the warm that came from Joel's left hand, she no longer can held her sadness anymore and slowly fell down.

"Always to be on her side?" Asked Noriko.

Izumi closed her left eye, smiled meaningful to Noriko.

"Yes……"

"They will never able to avoid it…"

Aya grabbed Joel's shirt, as she leaned against his body, her head leaned against his neck. Joel at first was shocked with her sudden reaction, but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her body.His left hand slowly stroked her hair,while his right hand held her weak body.

"Their fateful bond…"

Aya was crying in Joel's arms,crying because of sadness that she held for such a long time.Her family's photo fell on the floor,as Joel looked at her with his sad and concern eyes to his childhood friend in his arms.

"That always surrounding them…."Said Izumi.

Noriko looked at her senior.She then smiled a little as the morning light finally came into the hallway through the windows.Izumi bowed to her and started to walked away,only been stopped by Noriko's call.

"Oneesan,"She said.

"Hai?"Asked Izumi.

Noriko smiled to her and bowed down, before she stood up again.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, oneesan…"She said, tears in her eyes.

"Please send my regards to Naoki-niisan and little Eitaro,"Said Noriko.

"I will.Well, please excuse me Noriko,"Said Izumi, as she walked away and then gone from Noriko's sight, leaving the young guardian alone at the hallway, before she also disappeared from the hospital after that……

**Four days later….**

"HAI KAI!!I'M BACKKKK!!!!!!"

"Oii Mao!Could you please not to shout at this place?Why you must shouting when you come here?"Asked Kai angrily to Mao who's usually came to visit the twin and Kai.

"Oh come on,Kai.It's not easy to meet you guys since I work with Okamura as a reporter,"Said Mao as she sat on the chair.Kai came by with a glass of cold orange juice in his hand and placed it on the desk.

"I know. But right now, some people in here need some rest. Your voice will disturb them," Said Kai as he glanced at the shopping bags at Mao's legs.

"It is Saya and Haji again?"Asked Mao.

"No,it is Joel-san and Aya,"Said Saya as she came by with Haji at her back,walked together.

"Hey Otonashi,how're you?"Asked Mao.

"I'm fine.Haji as well,"She said as she went to the kitchen and took out a small bowl before poured it with porridge.

"Talking about Aya and Joel-san,what happened with them?"Asked Mao.

"Well, Joel-san fell sick after Aya discharged from the hospital.Aya just need some rest but right now,she take care of Joel,"Said Kai.

"And the twin?"

"They just get some sleep.They were tired after their school activities,"Said Haji as he sat down next to Kai.

"How's your feeling,Haji,?"Asked Mao.

"A little fine,thank you,"Said Haji,smiled a little.

As they were about to chatted, suddenly Aya came by into the kitchen.She saw Mao and smiled to her, bowed to her. Saya looked at her and gave the bowl to her.Then she went inside again and disappeared.

"Are you really sure she didn't worry about the seal on your chest Haji?"Asked Mao. Everyone looked at her before they looked back to Haji.

Haji just silent before he looked at his chest that showed the seal that had been placed by the chevalier named Laurence,as he wore his usual clothes.

"Actually,she worried about it but didn't showed it to us.She must knows something about this seal,just like Shun-san told us before…."Said Haji.

**-Flashback-**

"_Haji,I really sorry about this but I want to say something about you….And this damn seal,"Said Shun._

"_What is it?"Asked Haji as he sat up from the bed,after two days passed out from the pain that was made by the seal.Everyone looked at Shun and Noriko wose stood next to him._

"_I only can say that this seal is forbidden to use any longer.And more worse,I only managed to stop the seal's time before it spread all over your body because there's no way for the two of us to release the seal.It's difficult and take time as it is an ancient seal!"Said Shun._

"_What!?You must be crazy!What should we do now!?"Said Kai,worriedly as he looked at Saya whose looked sad with the bad news._

_Shun looked at Noriko before he looked at Kai and the others again._

"_We will tried to find the way but it maybe take a long time as well.Please,we will find the but promise us not to do something that can cause you trouble, that's all…"_

**-End flashback-**

"She still needs some rest,let's tell her after that,ok?"Asked Saya as everyone nodded their head,agreed with her.

However, Aya was already known about it, as she leaned against the wall, hearing everything. She then walked to the other room as she saw the sleeping Joel on the bed of the guest room.

Joel's face was pale and little red, a result of his fever that he get after he take care of Aya for three days and a lack of sleep as well. He sleeping soundly as Aya took a small, wet towel on the small desk next to the bed and placed it on his face.

Joel woke up as he felt a wet cloth was placed on his face.he opened his eyes and saw Aya was there.

"Aya…"He said,his voice was weak and slow.

"Sorry.Are you hungry?"Asked Aya as she smiled to him.

He looked at her.Her head still bandaged,just like her arms and legs,but the wound on her cheek and neck were healed,as well as her left eyes.Remembering Aya's question made him realized his situation that time and nodded his head.

He only managed to ate half of the porridge as he still unable to ate like normal or he will turned out vomited all the food that he just ate.Aya gave him some ginger tea and milk to made him felt better than before.After she laid him down on the bed,she walked away,only stopped when she felt her hand was grabbed by Joel.

"Aya…"Said Joel.

"Hai?"Asked Aya,weirdly.

He only smiled as he closed his eyes and said,"Thank you…For coming back alive…"

He let go of his hand but Aya quickly caught it before it fell hardly on the bed.She looked at Joel whose slept soundly again.She just silent before she smiled again to herself as she gently placed his hand on the bed,softly let go of his hand.

"Nankurunaisa…everything will be alright.."She said,as she suddenly remembered the phrases quietly.

As Aya went to her room,Saya and Kai looked at each other as they smiled lightly.They went to the kitchen as they finally realized that they actually,believed in her.

"Nankurunaisa.."Said Kai.

"Everything will be alright.."Said Saya softly,as both of them smiled again.

Their first true smiled together,after such incident happened in their life after six years,since their last battle at New York with Diva.

**Finally it's finish!!Take such a long time.Sorry if the story is not interesting like before,but I will try my best to make a better story in the next chapter.Wait for Nathan Mahler's action!!!Ja ne!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	7. The unexpecting incident!

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 7: The unexpecting incident!

A few days were past since Aya was discharged from the hospital which at the same time, Joel fell sick. Even Aya took care of him, but Kai and Saya refused to let her watch over him all night, considering her condition which also did not allowed her to be restless like before.

Even so, she still watched over the twin as she needed to do. She believed the chevaliers of the Queen Saya's sister will never stop to cause trouble on her. She knew about it, as she always get involved into the battle with the ancient enemies of her father.

It was Sunday, and Aya was sat at the outside couch alone.Saya, Haji and Kai went out to the park with the twin while Joel who finally recovered from illness went back to the Red Shield Headquarters (the new one, on the ship) with David and Lewis.

Although David was retired from the Red Shield, but he still want to get involved with the problems as he also Joel's closest people in the Red Shield before Lewis.

She looked up to the sky, wondered why she still alive. At first she regrets it, but then she shook her head. She also felt her blood came to her face as she suddenly remembered how she cried in Joel's arms. She blushed as she recalled the incident. She just sighed heavily when she heard a cheerful voice called her.

"Oh dear, Eiji's little Aya is blushing! Oh what happened?"

Aya opened her eyes, widely as she lifted up her head and saw the person that she really missed for several years.

It was Nathan Mahler, Diva's chevalier or…

The Queen Saya's chevalier!

"Nathan-Oji-chan!!"Cried Aya happily as she ran and hugged the man that now was stood in front of her. Wearing brown shirt and green pant with a golf hat, he really looked like a person that always in good mood.

"Oh my god, you're so fat, Aya-chan!"Said Nathan as he let go of his friend's daughter.

"Nanni!!?"Said Aya, angrily.

PANG!!!!

"Ouch! Why are you slaps my face!?" Asked Nathan as he received his first 'present' from the out of tempered Aya.

"My first present for you, oji-chan!"Said Aya angrily, as she sticked out her tongue to him. Nathan just smiled as he handed a paper bag to Aya.Aya took it with a question on her face.

"What is this, oji-chan?"Asked Aya.weirdly.

"This is your present. I just came by from France," He said, smiled widely to her.

"Arigatou oji-chan! I really appreciate it!" Cried Aya with joy.

She opened the bag and saw a beautiful gaunt that use for the ball. Inside of the deeper bag, also was a pair of high heel shoes, a veil and one set of make up.Aya lifted up her head slowly and smiled to her adopted uncle.

"Oji-chan, it's really expensive. I don't know if I…"

"It's alright.I just want you to be cheer up a little.Besides,there's something that I really want to discuss with you right now," Said Nathan, cut off Aya's words as he looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"About what?" She asked, her eyes narrowed as she heard the word 'discuss' from Nathan.

Nathan then realized that his (adopted) niece was injured on her head,with a white bandage wrapped around her head.He knew where she got those injured.He knew it must be his old enemies doing!

However,soon after that,Kai went back to Omoro with Saya,Haji and the twin when he saw Aya was stood in front of a stranger.He went out from the car and walked to her.Since the twin were grow up,he learned how to drive and then bought a car with Joel's help.

"Hey Aya,whose there?" Asked Kai when he suddenly realized who was with Aya.

It was Nathan,Diva's chevalier.

"You're Diva's chevalier!!"Shouted Kai as Haji went to the front and protected everyone while Saya and Kai defenced Kanade and Hibiki.

Nathan just smiled as he looked at Haji.

"So, you're still fine, Haji,"He said.

Saya looked at Haji, "Haji, what does he mean?"

"I was the one who save your chevalier six years ago, Saya,"Said Nathan,as everyone including Aya looked directly to Haji.

"Is that true,Haji?"Asked Kai.

Haji just silent,but he nodded his head.Saya and Kai felt really puzzled with the incident.But suddenly,Aya stepped forward and said to Kai and Saya, " Saya,Kai.Don't worry,he is my uncle."

"WHAT!!?? YOUR UNCLE AYA!!!?" Shouted Saya and Kai together,in shocked.

"Actually, he's my father's good friend. That's why I call him as my uncle," Said Aya as she sighed.

"It's seems that everyone are here so I think we should get into conclusion," Said Nathan as he looked at Saya.

"What do you by that? And why you still alive?" Asked Saya.

"And why you suddenly come to our side? And why you save Haji as well?" Asked Kai, this time.

"I don't think this is the best place to discuss about this. How about we get inside?Besides,I have some present for your nieces,Saya,"Said Nathan as he took out two paper bags from his back. Everyone was sweat drops as they looked at the twin ran towards Nathan and took the presents from him.Aya looked at Kai and Saya and walked to them.

"If you afraid that my uncle might do something that can harassing all of you, then you can kill me Saya, Kai!"Said Aya, seriously.

"Aya…"Said Kai.

"I know all of you still can't trust my uncle as he once was Diva's chevalier.But right now,he is my uncle and I want you to think him as Nathan Mahler,not as Diva's chevalier,"Said Aya.

Saya looked at her and just smiled,as well as Kai and Haji.

"Alright then.We trust you,Aya"Said Kai.

After they went inside,Mao Jahana came by with the reporter that she worked with right now-Akihiro Okamura.All of them except the twin were about to talked when the usual cheerful Mao came in with Akihiro.

"HAIIII KAIIIIIII!!!!"Shouted Mao.

Saya,Aya,Akihiro,Nathan and Kai had to covered their ears as her shouted was too loud.

"Oii Mao!How many times I told you not to shout here?"Asked Kai,angrily.

"Hey,we got some news that we want to…..WWOOAAA!!WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!!??""Shouted Okamura and Mao,shocked as they saw Nathan was with them.

"There's nothing to worry,Mao.Just come here and sit,"Said Kai as he promised Nathan will never attacked them.Mao and Okamura slowly came by and sat next to Haji and Kai.

**A few minutes later…**

"I see, so you're Aya's uncle? It's unbelievable," Said Mao as she drank her usual orange juice.

"Why you say like that? It's been umm….uh…Oh god, how long I didn't meet her?" Asked Nathan as he actually forgot when the last time he met Aya and her family.

"It's been nine years, since okasan's funeral," Said Aya as she drank her ice tea.

"Oh,you're right,Aya,"Said Nathan as everyone including himself realized the sudden changed on her face.Kai want to get rid of the situation so he asked Mao about the news that Okamura and Mao want to told them about.

"Well, actually, it's about the artifacts that were discovered at Wakkanai,"Said Okamura as he took out the photos that he took there a few weeks ago.

"This is…!?"Asked Haji as he looked surprised with the photos.

"Strange, isn't it?" Asked Okamura as he smirked.

All the photos were pictures of ceramics in 15th century, apparently from Europe. But what totally weird about those pictures were the decoration on the ceramics. It was not an ordinary pattern, but it seemed like some sort of words or letters.

"All the archeologists claimed that those artifacts were being here since Edo period, since that time, foreigners came into this country for their business, especially from Europe.However,this ceramics are totally weird as the designs didn't show us where it come from," Said Okamura.

"But it might be because of the time that passed up and the patterns are totally disappears. For me, it's nothing but just ordinary artifacts," Said Mao.

Aya looked at the photos carefully, as everyone seemed realized her act. She slowly reached one of the photos and carefully looked at it.

Then she took another and more. She put them together in circles; from the smaller to the largest one on the desk. Everyone just looked at her, waiting patience for the clue.

She took the last photos as she then put it in the middle of the circle photos. Her eyes wide when she realized what kind of things that she just made.

"It's the Ohgam…"She whispered.

Nathan whose just drank his coffee coughed as he heard the name 'Ohgam'. He looked up and saw what his niece just said was true.

"This is….Oh no…It's not good…"Said Nathan.

"Why? What's wrong Nathan?" Asked Saya.Nathan quickly grabbed Saya and Aya's hand, held them tightly.

"Saya, Aya, listen to me. This is really important and I want you two to know about it right away," Said Nathan, seriously.

Both of the girls were shocked but they nodded their head.

"Someone told me a few days ago that another previous queen chiropteran was already awakened. But to add more difficult situation, the queen's chevalier will also revived the Goldsmith brothers, Diva and the Shciffu.That person wants me to tell Aya but I believe you must know about this things too as well" Said Nathan.

"That person?" Asked Aya as she suddenly narrowed her eyes.

"It's a woman with black, mysterious eyes…."Said Nathan as suddenly Aya grabbed his shoulders.

"Mysterious eyes!?Black!!?Why you didn't tell me earlier!!??"Shouted Aya angrily as everyone was about to stepped back with her sudden burst towards Nathan.

"I just meet you right now, how should I told you before! Besides, you still injured so don't let me forced you to stay on the bed, Aya.This is that woman's advise as well!!"Said Nathan, sternly.He knew his niece was a stubborn one and that's why he had to said it to Aya.

Aya looked directly into his eyes before she let go of his shoulders by force. She walked away to another desk and sighed heavily as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Kuso…That's mean it will be a great danger," Said Aya.

"So what you want us to do, Nathan-san? We still don't know who are our enemies, what are their true purpose and anything, especially about the reviving of our past enemies and Diva. Can we really believe with that woman's words?" Asked Haji as he looked at Aya after he mentioned about the strange woman that made Aya felt nervous.

"Actually,this things are depend on you,Haji.For me and Aya,we believe the news as I and Eiji had fight with them hundred of years ago.Besides…."Said Nathan as he looked at Aya whose leaned herself against the wall,looked at the window of the Omoro.

"The Ogham that Aya mention before is the ancient linguistic of Irish in Iceland.You should remember Kai, that Saya's mother comes from Iceland,"Said Nathan to Kai.

"Ah,yes!I remember now!David once had showed me the diary about how Joel's ancestor find a mummified creature named SAYA from Iceland and that's when they find Saya and Diva!"Said Kai,suprisely.

"The picture that Okamura-san showed to us is definitely the Ogham's words from Iceland.If I'm not mistake,it's during the Edo period,"Said Aya as she looked at Kai,Mao,Okamura and Saya whose in turned were too shocked with her statement.

"EDO PERIOD!!??"Shouted Kai and Saya unbelievable.

"If that is true, then when your father and Nathan are born to?" Asked Okamura.

Aya and Nathan looked at each other. Nathan just sighed as he scratched his head while Aya was calculated the date of her father was born to.

"Well,let's say that I was born in 1598 at Iceland, if I'm not mistake," Said Nathan as he smirked.

"1598!? Hey,isn't that time was the death of Toyotomi Hideyoshi?"Asked Mao as she looked at Saya.

"Yes, and two years later The Battle of Sekigahara was exploded,right?"Asked Aya.

"And when did your father was born,Aya?Don't tell me that you father also was born during the Edo period," Said Mao as she looked at Nathan with disbelieved.

"Well,actually,according to otou-san,he said he was born in 1600, when Tokugawa Ieyasu is victorious at the Battle of Sekigahara, in the end of the Azuchi-Momoyama period," Said Aya.

"Two years younger than this guy," Said Okamura, slowly.

"So your age now is more than 100 years!?Wow, you must be older than Saya,"Said Mao as Kai knocked her head up.

"Well, it's nothing to compare with my beautiful face. I'm still young, and…"

KUUNNNGG!!!

"And still an idiot plus an annoyed guy!" Said Aya, angrily as she smacked Nathan's head with a frying pan on her right hand. Everyone including Haji were sweat drops, none of them will expect that Nathan will be beat by his friend's daughter.Aya went to upstairs as she placed the pan back on the kitchen.

"Oh dear, she's still not change at all," Said Nathan as he rubbed his head.

Saya just looked at the door where Aya was passed through. She sighed as she leaned against the chair and looked at Nathan.

"I believe Aya also didn't expect the situation to be like this. Isn't that right, Nathan?"Asked Saya.

Nathan just looked down before he lifted up his face again and looked everyone in front of him.

"True. But actually, she felt uncomfortable not because of this issues, Saya,"Said Nathan.

"And it's because of what?" Asked Mao.

"It's because of her family," Said Nathan.

Everyone looked shocked with his words.

Aya leaned against the door, slipped down on the floor slowly.

"To be honest, I have been together with Eiji-Aya's father for such a long time. When Saya's mother and her sister Saira begin to fight with each other,Eiji was the first person whose decided to protected Saya."

Aya looked at the photo of her family weakly.

"Saira?"Asked Kai.

"That's Saya and Diva's aunt. The reason why they fight with each other is because they fell in love with the same man."

"Only for this reasons…"Said Kai, shockly.

"They killed each other!?" Said Saya.

"Eiji who's followed the Tokugawa's officer to the Iceland because of diplomatic relationship accidentally involved in this fight. He saved Saya from Saira's chevalier-George and brought her back to his officers. That's when I and Eiji saw each other."

Aya just stared at the photo that once she had saw when she was at the hospital.

"But how Eiji became a Chevalier? I meant, what makes Eiji decided to be a Chevalier although he is a Japanese people?" Asked Kai.

Nathan placed his hand on his forehead, sighed heavily. He suddenly remembered Eiji Harumi; his warm, kind heart friend that he ever met in his life.

"It was an accident…When we involved for the second fight with Saira,they killed all Eiji's officer and friends, leaving him alone but with bad injured and causing him passed out at the same time. Importunely, Saya's blood fell on his face while he was unconscious and he accidentally drink it. That's how he turned into Saya's Chevalier," Said Nathan.

"No wonder why Aya said that she was half human, half Chiropteran…Her father was Saya's mother's Chevalier," Said Kai.

"Yes,but he might be have only a little transformation as he drink a very little amount of blood. So it might be able to explain how Aya and her siblings are born," Said Nathan as he leaned against the chair. Mao silently said 'hump' and went to Nathan's side before she knocked his head up.

"Ouch! Why are you knocking my head?" Asked Nathan.

"You should be embarressing, you freak! The thing that you just said is very sensitive issues for us the women!" Said Mao, angrily. However, her words caused Kai, Saya and Okamura blushed.

Actually, she was the one who should felt like that... (Sweat drop)

AYA was leaned against the door when suddenly she heard a sound of broken glasses and followed by the girls scream. Without hesitate, she quickly grabbed her sword and went out from her room, only to receive a blast from unknown attacker.

KAI and others heard a sound of broken glasses and the girls scream, followed by the sound of hitting the wall. Kai and Saya looked at each other before they went to the upstairs and saw Aya was leaned against the broken wall, moaned in pain.

"Aya, are you alright?" Said Kai as he and Saya went to her side, tried to help her up.

"So, she is the present queen Saya."

Everyone looked at the owner of the voice. It was a Chevalier in Chiropteran's form, held the twin girls in his both hands. Kai and Haji were totally shocked when they realized Kanade and Hibiki were in theirs enemy's hand.

"Otou-san!!Help us!!"Cried Kanade, frighten.

"Oba-chan! Help us, please!!"Cried Hibiki.

"Kanade! Hibiki!!"Shouted Saya.

The chevalier just sat at the broken window until Nathan came up and both of the chevalier were gasped each other; too shocked with their presence.

"Laurence!?" gasped Nathan.

"Nathan Mahler? So, it is true that you still alive!!"Said Laurence.

"LET GO OF THEM, LAURENCE!!!" Shouted Aya as she suddenly appeared and waved her sword against him.Fortunely, he was able to dodge it and jumped out from the house. Aya got furious as she looked at him outside of the Omoro.

"You won't get away from me!!"Growled Aya as suddenly her black eyes glowed, a sign of her fighting mode was activate. Her eyes eventually made nathan and Saya totally shocked.

"HHAAAAAHHH!!!"Screamed Aya as she jumped out from Kanade and Hibiki's room,leaving the others in shocked.Saya also did not want to waste her time as she looked at Haji whose nodded his head,jumped after Aya.

"You should beware of your situation,current queen,"Said a feminine voice that made Saya had to stop her movement and looked around her.But she failed to recognized it as she suddenly something hard was hit her back and slammed her against the Omoro's building hardly.

"Saya!!"Said Haji,panickly.

Both of the girls tried to struggle from the chiropteran's arm but failed. Aya turned around when she heard something was exploded and saw Saya has been kick by Celine Merrygold.

"Really weak. How can I say that you are the queen chiropteran that can be a big treat to us?"Said Celine as she chuckle evilly.

Saya held her sword tightly as Haji defenced her.Celine just smirked to them as she raised her right hand and turned out to be a claw-sword just like Solomon.

"Her hand…?"Said Saya, suprisely.

"She's a chevalier as well!!"Shouted Aya as she started to attack Laurence with her sword. "Be careful with her. She knows many dirty tricks!!"

Saya pulled out her sword and placed her blood on it. Celine narrowed her eyes as she slowly raised her hand and then started to attacked Saya.

Meanwhile, Aya was tried her best to saved the children but Laurence's movement was so fast. Aya realized that he must be used some type of spell that can made him moved faster than before.

"Aya, take my voice!!"Howled Laurence as he let go of his wave blast attack. Aya wide her eyes and screamed loudly as she cut the howled with her swords, seperated it into two ways.

However, Laurence managed to attacked Aya and his attacked causing Aya to let go of her sword accidentally. Aya rolled on the ground but stayed on for a while. Laurence laughed madly as he looked at Aya with the crying children in his hands.

"Now, you don't have any sword with you! Hahahahahaha!!" Laughed Laurence madly.

"But can you defeat me, your deadly enemy?" Asked Nathan as his chiropteran's hand had been placed on Laurence's neck. Laurence was totally shocked with his presence. Aya looked up and saw something that causing her to jump into the air. Getting the chance, Laurence immediately get off from Nathan and tried to run away. Of course Nathan was chasing after him, causing him to turned around and fight with him.

Kai was at the door shop with Okamura and Mao, watching the fight, terrified. Mao quickly grabbed Kai's hand and held it tightly, while Kai had to let been like that. Even Okamura had to beware with the battle that happened in front of them.

"Alan Yukishiro!" Growled Aya as she grabbed her sword.

"Long time not to see, Aya Harumi,"Said Alan slowly.

"Don't call my name, you killer! Let go of the children at once!!" Shouted Aya angrily.

"No, I can't do that, Aya-san," Said Alan as he read some spell and his hands revealed flame, shocking everyone including Nathan.

"Go at once, my flammable Beast- SALAMENDER!!" Shouted Alan as he summoning his magical beast.

"Aya!!"Shouted Nathan before Laurence successfully kicked him and leaving the place to Alan side. Celine also managed to escape from Haji by slammed him to the ground with Saya. Suddenly, they heard a gun shot, causing everyone except Aya and Alan to looked at the direction of the gunshot.

It was David with his .44 caliber revolver with a silencer, together with him was Lewis and Joel. They were just about to visit Kai and others when they saw the battle happened in front of Omoro.

"David-san!!"Said Saya.

"EVERYONE GET OUT FROM HERE!!!" Screamed Aya suddenly, causing everyone looked over her direction and in turned, they were totally shocked with the scene in front of them.

Aya was struggled against the flammable beast as she ran away from it. Celine and Laurence went to Alan side with Kanade and Hibiki in Laurence's arms.

"You will never escape from my Salamender,"Said Alan, calmly.

"Who's say that I want to escape?" Asked Aya as she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Aya, what are you doing!? Get out from there!!" Screamed Kai as he looked at her with horror.

However, Aya did not show some act that she will escaped from there. Instead, she raised both of her hands and started to enchant her spell.

"Oh Ani So Shi Sa Wa Sowaka!!!"Screamed Aya as suddenly an electricity appeared on her hands and attacked the flame. It burst out into fireballs that separated everywhere.Haji and Nathan quickly tried to shield the others when suddenly a kekkai was raised upon them and the Omoro. At the same time, Noriko and Shun once again appeared but this time, a woman with black, mysterious eyes was together with them.

"Noriko-san!"Said Haji.

"Aya, attack them with your full energy!!"Shouted the woman.

"Wait!! The children…"Shouted Saya.

"Just do it!!"Screamed Noriko.

Aya did not reply, but she increased her powers and attacked them with her full energy. A big explosion was happened but because of the barrier that had been set up, the area around the Omoro did not been effected by the explosion.

After the fog was gone, everyone saw Aya and the mysterious woman in the middle of the battle field before she fell on her knees. Everyone quickly went to their side.

"Aya, are you alright?"Asked Joel. He went to her side with his wheel chair. Aya just shook her head before she looked up and saw the woman stood in front of her.

"Izumi-san," Said Aya.

Izumi raised her hand, showed that she asked Aya and the others to be silent. She just kept looking at the roof, making Aya and the others felt a little puzzled. However, when they also looked up the same direction, they finally found out the reason why she just kept looking at the same direction.

On the top of the Omoro,stood Alan Yukishiro,Celine Merrygold and Laurence Christally;together with him was Kanade and Hibiki,crying.

"Kanade!! Hibiki!!"Screamed Kai, Haji and Saya.

"Otou-san, Oba-chan, Haji-san, help us!!"Cried the girls.

"Alan, what are you trying to do with the girls?" Asked Izumi.

Alan just smiled a little as he stepped back and jumped away, followed with Celine and Laurence. But before that, he whispered something that only the people who's stood in front of the Omoro could heard that time.

"To revive Diva, Riku, the Schiff and the Goldsmiths brothers…Save these children before it's become too late…"

After that, he was gone.

Everyone seemed too shocked with his words. Saya fell on the ground, tears fell on her face. She was totally never thought that she will meet again with her late sister and Riku. But at the same time, she need to save her nieces before something bad happened to them.

"Izumi-san" Said Aya, as everyone looked at her.

"Why you didn't save them? Why you just let them gone away like that?" Asked Aya, sternly as she punched the ground hardly, still cannot accept what had happened.

Izumi turned herself and looked at the people in front of her. She looked at Aya and lend her hand to her, which she accepted without hesitate. As she help Aya up, she faced the people in front of her.

"Actually, there's something that I want to tell you guys about, and saving those children this time will only lead you to the death," She said coldly.

"What?" Said David.

"Let's go to the Omoro. I will reveal everything, because it has something with the things that Alan Yukishiro said before," Said Izumi as she smiled to the others.

As she walked away, slowly, everyone followed her step; went into the Omoro. Aya was about to entered the shop when she turned around and saw the sunset. She suddenly remembered something that nearly caused her head aching; she quickly held her head and walked into the Omoro.

Aya decided not to tell them what exactly happened as they looked at her who's held her head. Aya just ignore them and sat next to Joel. Joel just looked at her with concern eyes, believed that she might be hide a secret from him.

A secret that actually had bond them together…

Without everyone knew it…

Until the time has finally come…

**Finally the 7****th**** chapter is done! Sorry for keeping everyone waits for this story. Actually, I just recovered from high fever, flu, cough, tonsil and anymore illness. And for the readers, I have to announce that I might be stop writing this story for a while as I have my middle exam in another two days. It's a very long exam, and I have to apologies because the situation doesn't allow me to become active during the exam time (but who knows if the idea had come that time? It means that I have to make it!!Arggghhh!!). X( by the way, please enjoy this story. Wait for another chapter. Ja ne!! – Aoi Kitsukawa. **


	8. Reviving and Rescuing!

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 8: Reviving and Rescuing!!

"A reviving!?" Asked Kai.

"Yes. In order to revive again the second daughter of Amber; Diva and her chevaliers, the Schiff and Kai's little brother-Riku, they need Kanade and Hibiki's genetic so that they can summoning those who were die 6 years ago and then they will be their tools," Explain Izumi as she looked at Kai and Saya.

"Wait, whose is Amber?" Asked Okamura.

Izumi looked at Nathan and said, "She's Saya's mother. Well, I can say Nathan didn't tell you guys her true name, isn't?"

Everyone looked at Nathan who has just reminded silent. Aya sighed as she rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen.

"Still, I really hate to think about this forbidden spell. They should know this thing can only give a very bad impact in the future!" Said Aya, sternly as she made a coffee for all of them.

"Don't forget that enemies will never care about the effects of their work and only to think about their ambition and satificetion, that's all Aya," Said Izumi as she looked how fast Aya made the coffee.

"I know. But I don't think this time I can allow Saya and Haji to go for fight," Said Aya as she stirred the coffee in the jug.

"What!?" Said Saya and Haji, shocked, as well as the others.

Aya looked at them as she turned off the fire.

"The true reason why Aya is here because I order her to take cares all of you," Said Izumi, causing everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Asked Kai.

Aya looked at Kai as she placed coffee and mugs on the table.

"Nadeshiko Harumi is one of the special guardians that have some type of special abilities to sense unusual presence. Besides, she also realized that the Chevaliers of Saira was active and started to make mess in some place in this world, at the same time during Saya and Diva were about to awake. Before she dies nine years ago, she sends me a letter that reveals these important events. However, I only managed to met with Aya one year after that," Said Izumi.

Like being stabbed by a sharp blade, Aya and Joel suddenly felt pain in their heart before they looked at each other. However, Aya quickly turned away, seemed refused to look at him in that situation.

Kai looked at them with his suspicious eyes. He knew Aya and Joel had something between them 8 years ago, but they never told them what had happened during that time. After the fight between the two of them, they seemed sometimes close, sometimes apart.

Something that Kai did not understand it at all.

"I want to change. Drink while it's still warm," Said Aya as she rose and went upstairs. Kai and the others just sighed.

"Saya, I also agree with Aya that you shouldn't go for the other fight this time," Said Nathan.

"Huh!? But why?" Asked Saya.

"I can say if Diva sees you, what should you do? Besides, I believe that you, Haji and Kai still remember our battle 6 years ago, right? I just don't want to make all of you confuses, that's all," Said Nathan as he took a sipped of coffee.

Saya was silent. Haji placed his hand on her shoulder, tried to calm her. Kai held his fist tightly; he actually worried about Kanande and Hibiki, his and Saya's nieces. What they will do to them? Killing them? Or tried to abuse them?

Thinking like that really made him felt horror.

Kak…Kak…Kak…

Suddenly, sounds of heels were heard and everyone looked towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs. A woman appeared, and it was Aya with her different clothes. She wore a white robe that wrapped around her neck, her soft, brown shirt and pants that wrapped with a black belt around her waist and a black, ankle boots with high heels showed that she was not an ordinary woman. Especially with her sword on her left waist, she seemed more like a sword master than a normal woman.

"So, you're ready to go Aya?" Asked Izumi, as Aya sat on her chair again.

"Yes, after all, I am their protector," Said Aya as she drank her coffee a little.

Noriko and Shun who's just remind silent opened their mouth, speaking for the first time after the long silent.

"Izumi-neesan, I think Haji, Nathan and Lulu should go with Aya as well," Said Noriko and made Aya choked her own coffee. Everyone also was shocked with her request.

"Why you're suddenly suggest that Noriko?" Asked the cold eyes Izumi.

Noriko and Shun looked at each other.

"Neesan, maybe we can grab the children back, together with Diva and Riku. Besides, I believe there must be a side effect with the forbidden spell, just like Haji," Said Shun.

"Haji?" Saya asked as she looked at Haji at her side, remind silent.

"On his chest, there's some type of ancient spell that had been placed and up until now, I still can't find the way to break it through," Said Shun as he looked at Haji.

"I see. So what type of spell that carved on Haji's chest?" Asked Izumi.

"It's a circle with a symbol of 'X' in the middle of it," Said Shun, causing Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"It's the ancient and very, very dangerous-forbidden spell Shun! Why don't you tell me earlier?" Shouted Izumi angrily.

"What? What's going on? What type of spell did they use on Haji?" Asked Kai worriedly as he came to Haji's side and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"That spell is calling 'The Noxious'. For your information, it can changes creature's behaviors and genetic, especially on the people who's turn to be Chevalier like Haji," Said Izumi that causing Saya gasped shock.

"Until now, there is no way to find the cure for this spell. This spell has been use on human and as the result; the human's genetic changes and some of them cannot produce a children. That's why this spell is totally blacklist by our queen," Said Izumi as she looked at Haji and Saya.

"But for a while, we forget about this case. More importantly, we have to save Kanade and Hibiki before it's getting to late," Said Izumi as she looked at the window and realized the outside was dark already. "They must be wanted to start the ceremony."

"Izumi-san, I think Lulu should stay here," Said David.

"Lulu?" Asked Shun.

"She's the only person who has the abilities just like Saya. If we only depend on Saya, then we need Lulu to be with us," Explained David.

Everyone nodded their head as they also agreed with him. Izumi nodded her head before she walked away and went to the door. Aya stood up and called her.

"Izumi-san, why are you didn't go with us?" Asked Aya.

Izumi just silent as she turned around and facing her, as she wore her white robe around her neck as well. A wind suddenly blew roughly, making her hair that reached to her back shoulders and robe floating.

"There are some important things that I need to do in Tokyo, Aya. It's seems that you have to rely again on Shun and Noriko. Besides, this time your enemies are your father's enemies since ancient time," Said Izumi. Then she bowed and walked away, only to turn back just to tell something to Aya.

"Oh and one more thing, Aya," Said Izumi as she looked at Aya.

"What's that?" Asked Aya.

"It's about your fighting mode, Aya," Said Izumi.

Aya narrowed her eyes. She then looked at her with worried eyes.

"You have to remember, Aya. Even that you can be category as a genius fighter, but your unbalance emotion and also the chiropteran's blood's characteristic that ran inside your body will can make you lost control and becoming wild," Said Izumi as she was about to turned away.

"Hence, you should remember that you never ever to 'wake' up your fighting mode Aya, except if you're in great danger."

Aya just silent but she nodded her head.

"Well then, try to find them at the Saya's favorite beach. See you guys in the future," Said Izumi as she went into the darkness and vanished. Aya just silent, as she was totally knew what exactly Izumi was talking about. Aya looked at Nathan and Haji before they went to the beach that Izumi had mentioned to, together with Noriko and Shun.

Saya only hoped that if they find Diva, they would take her back safely with Riku and her nieces. Even she still remembered what Diva had done in the past, she still her little sister.

Her only true family in the world…

**At the beach…**

"Well, we're here," Said Nathan as they reached to the placed where Saya and her friend Kaori met for the last time before she gone to the Russia.

"What should we do? We even don't know where the location of the children either," Said Haji as he looked at Aya.

"Leave it to me," Said Aya as she went to the beach, and then followed by Nathan and the others.

Aya closed her eyes and opened her mouth. Suddenly, a song like Diva was heard, shocking everyone. She kept sing and sing until suddenly she felt some unusual presence on the north. She quickly opened her eyes and threw a dart at the direction. Suddenly something was glowed and a strange dimension was opened. Everyone was shocked but at the same time, felt amazed with Aya's abilities.

"It's already open," Said Aya to the adults.

"So, it's starting now," Said Haji as he looked at Nathan, Noriko and Shun.

"Let's go," Aye walked forward as she grabbed her whit robe that wrapped around her neck, blew by the wind.

"To the dimension of illusion," Said Noriko as all of them walked into the strange, unknown world.

**Inside the strange dimension….**

Kanade and Hibiki were sitting inside of a small cell, in front of a large of burning firewood. They both hug each other, shaking violently. Both of them were crying, as they clung with each other more tightly.

Alan just watched them from the corner of his eyes, felt sympathy with the innocent children. He was about to go to the children when suddenly he heard a soft footstep from behind, causing him to turn around and saw a young woman in early twenties was stood in front of him, brought two plates of food for the children.

"Melissa…" He said.

"I just bring those kids some food. Man, they really cruel to them, leaving like that without any attention to them," Melissa said as she opened the gate and went inside.

Alan just looked at Melissa as she went slowly to the kids, tried to make them ate. At first, they ignored her, but then when she smiled kindly to them, Kanade slowly reached for the food, followed by Hibiki. Both of the children cried silently as they ate, watched sadly by Melissa.

"Why are you so kind to them?" He asked to Melissa as they both went out from the cell, leaving the sleeping children inside.

Melissa was just silent. Alan sighed as he rubbed his messy hair as they walked together to the main place.

The Hall of Calamity.

At the north of the hall, there was a big chair like an emperor's chair. Sat on the chair was a young girl in the age of 17 years old, with a long hair that reached to her waist, a pair of green, emerald eyes that matched with her cold-evil looking face. Her dress was an expensive one with glass slippers on her feet.

That was the previous queen-Queen Saira…

Queen Amber's twin sister in a16th century.

At the same time, Aya, Nathan, Haji, Noriko and Shun were reached to the hall, hid behind the ceiling that some of them were tall and short (just like a cliff, if you want to imagine it! ). Nathan was the one that was too shock with the appearance of Saira, making everyone around him looked at him suspiciously.

"Is that Saira?" Asked Haji.

Nathan just nodded. He looked tensed and at the same time, Aya saw a look of fear inside of his blue ocean eyes. She immediately realized that the queen he always mentions was not an ordinary person at all.

Along with the queen was her Chevaliers; Alan Yukishiro, Celine Merrygold, Laurence Christally and next to him was another Chevaliers. One of them was the woman named Melissa Torimasu.

"Melissa Torimasu," Saira called her Chevalier.

"Yes, my queen," Said Melissa as she bowed to her queen politely.

Aya and the others just watched the conversation between the queen and her female Chevalier. Nathan narrowed his eyes as he looked at Melissa.

"That's strange," He said.

"What's wrong, Nathan?" Asked Haji.

"If I remember, there are only Celine, Alan, Laurence, Hans and Jack. But that woman is not familiar with me."

"Is that mean that she is a new Chevalier in this decade?" Asked Noriko.

"I'm not too sure, but it's seems that way," Nathan said.

They watched as the queen slowly rose from her seat, walked slowly to her female Chevalier.

"My dear Melissa Torimasu, as my new Chevalier, my new protector…"

"Will you swear to protect me from any danger?" She asked.

Melissa lifted up her head slowly and looked deep into her queen's green eyes. Full with darkness, full with evil and full with unknown element.

"As long as you did not forget our deal and promise, then there is nothing that I can't do to protect your, my dear queen Saira," Answered Melissa.

As she had finished her words, suddenly she heard the children's cry as they were been dragged to the main hall. Both of them were very afraid and shaking. Celine came to their side and her hand was turned into the blade-knife hand. She took some of Kanade's hair and cut it, and followed by Hibiki. Of course, this made them cried more badly than before, but none of them ignore theme.

In the middle of the place where the children were standing, there was a large spell surrounding them. Except Haji, Aya and the others realized the spell was totally a forbidden spell that used to revive people from the death.

"A forbidden dirty spell-KARA!!" Said Shun.

Suddenly Saira stopped her movement, causing everyone to paid attention to her. She smirked evilly as she ordered Alan to chant the spell.

"I know you are there, Nathan Mahler!! Let's face with my beloved Chevaliers and chiropterans!!" Shouted her as everyone looked directly to the hidden place. At the same time, Alan had enchanted the spell and a sudden whirlwind appeared and surrounding the children.

"Kanade! Hibiki!!" Shouted Haji.

"Attack them!!" Shouted Saira. All her Chevaliers and chiropterans rose and moved to the hidden place. Everyone looked tensed as they saw many enemies came to killed them. Aya looked at them with wide, angry eyes as she stood up and looked at them scarily.

"What should we do, Aya," Asked Haji as he looked at Aya who has stared blankly before she slowly reached for her sword.

Aya took out her sword and slowly pulled it out. She closed her eyes and then opened it, only to let her fighting mode to activated but on her left eyes.

"Then, we shall get ready for the next bleeding battle," Said Aya in harsh tone.

**At the Omoro…**

Joel was looked at the outside through the window. Like the others, he also felt worried but he knew he had to trust them, he need to wait for Aya or nobody will wait for them. He sighed silently and slowly reached for his small notebook that he kept in his coat and started to write something on it.

_23__rd__ May xxxx_

_Thursday_

_Another battle will be happen today. Like the others, I am waiting for Aya coming back from the battle, without any guarantee that she will come back safely. I know she will never give up easily when she involved in such battle like that._

_It has been a long time, a time that I am waiting for her forgiveness. I know she still angry with me, still hate me so much sincerely. Still, I want her to know that I still feel guilty for what had happened eight years ago. _

_Eight years ago, that ruins everything in our life…_

_Eight years, a time that I have been waiting for such a long time…_

_Only wants to meet with you… _

_Even so, I believe that they will come back here, together with the children and some of the people that have revived from the death._

_Right now, the only thing that I sure happen is…_

_The Red Shield once again had to fight the chiropterans, but in difficult situation…_

_Will the future appear safely?_

_The answer will never know until we try…_

_Try our best to protect it…._

Joel closed his notebook and he stared again to the window, felt the cold breeze passed through his face softly. His face looked so calm, looked so soft. However, deep inside of his heart, he also felt nervous to know what will happen to Aya and the others.

He does not want to lose anyone in his life ever again…

**At the strange dimension…**

"SHINING VORTEX!!" Shouted Noriko, as she used her special attack, killing the chiropterans. Nathan was fight with Laurence and Hans, Celine with Shun, Haji with Jack and Aya with Melissa.

"It's been a long time, Aya," Melissa said as she threw her torn to Aya whose in return, cut the torn into two. Both women stared at each other, with their aura surrounding them.

"Why you do this..? Why, senpai!!" Aya cried as she looked at Melissa who has looked at her back with sad eyes.

"I can't return back now.."

"But why? You still can do it! What if …"

"I already drink Saira's blood. I'm her chevalier right now. I can't return to the past when I'm still a human being," Said Melissa.

"But you still Melissa-senpai that I know! I can't fight my own senior with…"

"Aya," Said Melissa as her hand turn to be a long blade just like Solomon.

Aya gasped as she stepped back a little, shocked with her voice. Full of sadness, full of hurt, full of…

Despair and suffering…

"Please fight me with your full strength. This is our battle, as it is time for me to say good bye to you as your senior Melissa Torimasu…"

Aya just silent, she was too tired with all those things that really can make her life crazy. To choose between the devil and the deep blue sea, Aya had no choice but to keep fighting with her senior, for the last time in her life as a human named Melissa Torimasu.

Meanwhile, at the same time, Alan kept chanted the spell and as a result, a very bright light appeared and shocking everyone in the battlefield. Saira smirked evilly as she started laughed louder and louder than usual.

"At last, my followers are here! Serve under my feets!!Hahahahahahahahaha!!" She laughed evilly, while the others looked at the shining place with wide eyes as they saw several figures appeared inside of the light.

Soon after that, the light became dim and revealed the people that been summoning from the death. The children fell on their knees, shaking terrible as the saw a long, blue-black hair appeared in front of their feet.

It was Diva!

"Diva!!" Shouted Nathan as he kicked out Laurence and Hans to the wall and quickly ran to save Diva, only to be punch by Saira who suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Try to steal my follower? Nathan, my niece and her daughters are none of your bussines so stay out from them!" Said Saira sternly.

"They are not belonging to you, Saira. They are belonging to themselves, so don't try to do something stupid on them," Said Nathan as he cough blood from his mouth.

"Really? Have you ever known that I summoning not only Diva but also the others who is involved in the fight six years ago? Not only her recent chevaliers but the two surviving Schiff as well," Said Saira. She grabbed Nathan's collar and threw him to Haji, causing both of them hit the wall badly. Shun who is fighting with Jack not far away from Nathan and Saira was too shocked to hear her statement.

"What!?" Said Shun.

Meanwhile, at the same time Kanade and Hibiki looked at the woman who lay on the ground, her eyes close. She had the same face as Kanade and Hibiki, but much resembles to Kanade than Hibiki. Lay next to her was a young boy with brown hair and soft face,much resembles to hibiki than Kanade. Not only that, there are other people came and appeared in front of them with a dim light around their body.

Laid next to diva was Riku Miyagusuku. Moreover, not far away from him was the Goldsmith brothers; Amshel, Solomon, James Ironsides and Carl. Also with them were the Schiffs; Moses and Carmen.

"The spell is complete!!" Shouted Noriko as she kicked out the chiropterans around her. Aya did not waste her time as she tried to cut Melissa with her sword which is usually fail. Melissa quickly avoided her attack and then attacked her with her hand-sword.

While everyone was, tried to stop the fight, Kanade and Hibiki slowly came to Diva and Riku's side. Kanade slowly touched Diva's face and Hibiki touched Riku's face. Slowly, both of them opened their eyes and looked at the children with an odd expression on their face.

"They're awake," Said Hibiki. "Onee-chan, what should we do?"

Diva looked at the children, and slowly her eyes wide. She slowly sat up her own body while Riku followed her.

Actually, Riku and Diva felt weird. Where they are? They supposed to be death right now. Moreover, who are these children anyway?

The questions kept running inside of their head until Diva saw the colors of the children's eyes. She saw her own blue eyes reflected on Kanade's eyes while Riku's on Hibiki's eyes. Diva felt a sudden sadness came to her heart, causing her eyes tears. She tried to touch the children, as she believed it was her babies that she left few years ago but both of them step back slowly.

Kanade and Hibiki looked at the woman strangely before they heard hard footsteps came to them. Diva, who alerted the dangerous sound quickly hug the children and tried to shield them with her back. While Riku saw her action, like an instinct he also came to Diva's side and protected them.

"Riku?" Asked Diva.

"It's nice to see you, my little niece," Said one voice.

It was Saira!

At the same time,Aya still fighting with Melissa as both of them were injured now, as well as the others.

"Stop fighting and surrender Aya!"

"NEVER!!"

"What will you have if you keep fighting like this? It's useless anyway," Said Melissa as she also tried to cut Aya down which it is also fail.

Melissa's words however causing Aya to activated her fighting mode.

"I WILL NEVER BOW TO THAT CRAZY WOMAN'S FEET!! EXCEPT YOU, ALL HER CHEVALIERS ARE KILLERS JUST LIKE HER!!" Shouted Aya as she shouted loudly, causing everything around her destroyed by her voice.

Saira whose was about to grabbed Diva suddenly felt a sudden earthquake on the place where she stood. Looking at the chance, Diva held Kanade tightly while Riku done the same thing to Hibiki. Both of them quickly jumped from Saira. Saira saw them and this situation had cause her anger, causing her to reveal her chiropteran hand just like Haji.

"So you think that you two are clever, huh? Now take these!!" Shouted Saira as she moved on high speed and waved her hand on Diva. Aya saw everything in front of her eyes and suddenly, she saw and heard another version of situation at the same time.

"_What a lovely body…!"_

"_No! Stop that!!"_

_Aya looked at the people in front of her, her tears strained down her faces. She saw her elder sister was force to lie down on the floor, hands held tightly by many strong hands._

"_Onechan!!Onechaaan!!" She screamed but a hand shut up her mouth._

_She tried to shout but a feminine hand closed her mouth, causing her unable to screamed. She tried to close her ears but the same hand caught her hands. She tried to escape, tried to save her beloved sister but another strong hands held her body. However, those hands did not held her tightly, but enough to make her powerless._

_Another screamed heard, followed by another screamed. None stops, including the evil laugh. She had forced to see the scene that she supposed not to see, especially during her age that time. All she could do was looking at the scene with tears that none stops as well as the screamed._

_After a long time, the screamed was end. However, the event was not end there. The owner of the evil laugh pulled out his hand and suddenly it turned out to be a hand of chiropteran. He moved to the poor woman who has lain hopeless on the floor. He raised his hand up to the air before he stabbed his hand into her weak body._

_Aya could not stand it anymore. She strangled to release herself before a big blast happened, followed by a bright light and a screamed._

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!!"

Suddenly a big blast was happen, and it hit everything in the battlefield. Nathan and Haji quickly escaped from the blast but unknown to Haji, Nathan caught a hand of man and carried him in his arms. Shun and Noriko kicked out their enemies and quickly caught Diva, Riku and the children before the blast hit them.

The blast was too strong, and it destroyed everything. The Nathan's group finally escaped from the disaster, only to realize that Aya was not with them.

"Aya!? Where is Aya?" Asked Haji when he realized that Aya was not with them, after the door to the strange dimension was close.

"Aya isn't with us? Oh God!!" Said Noriko.

"She's still inside!" Said Shun as he tried to support his injured body. Actually, except Diva, Riku and the children, Haji, Nathan, Noriko and Shun were injuring after they fight with their enemies. Shun looked at everyone tiredly until his eyes fell on Nathan's hands.

There was a man laid in his hands.

"Nathan, that is…"

"Yes, this is Solomon Goldsmith, the second brother of the Goldsmith brothers," Said Nathan as he looked down the faint chevalier. It has seemed during his fight with James six years ago, his condition was not good as he lost too much blood and when he was summoning from the death, it still like before.

"What should we do now, Noriko? Only Diva, Riku, Solomon and the children are safe," Said Nathan. He stood up and looked at Diva. She only kept quite as she also did not understand what had happened.

"Let's go home," Said Noriko.

"What? You just want to leave Aya like that?" Asked Haji.

"Believe me, if we stay here they might be catch us and kill us for sure. Do you realize that their true motive for this summoning is still unknown? Besides, what we can do this time? We have to tell them the truth especially Joel!" Noriko said sternly.

Everyone just silent, before they nodded their head. They walked away from the beach, leaving everything behind until a single, bleeding arm grabbed one of the stone at the beach…

**At the Omoro…**

Everyone inside of the Omoro waited in patience. Julia and her son Kim came by later with some medical methods. Kai made them some coffee while Saya, Mao and Lulu prepared the rooms for those injured people. David and Lewis stay in guard while Okamura and Joel were looking at the laptop that Okamura had brought when he came by, tried to find some information about the information on Saira, Saya's aunt.

Suddenly, they heard sound of footsteps at the outside of Omoro. David and Lewis quickly went to the door, Kai reached out his M1911 pistol and went to David's side as well, and Saya reached for her sword, Lulu grabbed her axe while the others gathered. They waited for a while until they heard a soft knocked on the door, followed by a voice that familiar to them.

"Kai? Are you there? This is us," Said Haji.

Everyone looked at each other before Kai slowly opened the door. As the door was opened, Kanade and Hibiki burst inside and went to Saya's lap, crying.

"Obachan!!" Cried Kanade.

"We're so afraid!!" Cried Hibiki as they held Saya's skirt tightly. Saya looked at them as she stroked their hair. Haji went inside with Shun next to him, half-faint. Followed by him was Nathan with Solomon in his arms, Noriko and RIKU.

"Riku!!" Asked Kai, disbelieved as he saw his brother who supposed to be death seven years ago. Riku looked at him as he suddenly felt Kai hug him tightly, with tears on his eyes.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Asked Riku.

Kai did not answer. He was too sad, too happy to see his brother came back to him. Saya let go of her nieces as Julia took care of them. Saya went outside and saw DIVA in front of her.

"Diva?"

"One-sama.." Diva looked sad. She knew the people inside the Omoro would never accept her existence. She was about to go when suddenly Saya ran towards her and hug her tightly.

"I'm so glad that you're alright, Diva. I'm so glad…" Said Saya through tears.

Diva was very shocked. Why Saya hug her? She had done so many bad things, including killing Riku. Now, she was crying because of her.

"One-sama.."

"Diva, Saya, what are you waiting for?" Said Mao as she went to the door.

Both of the sisters looked at her.

"Let's have some hot coffee!" Mao said with a wicked.

Saya looked at her sister and smiled. "Let's go."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Can I stay here? With you? I really…"

Saya held her hand, took her inside the Omoro.

"It's alright. Right now, let's us get inside, Diva," Said Saya.

Diva could not help but smiled a little.

Joel went outside after the sisters went inside. Nathan had already laid Solomon on the bed, Kanade and Hibiki were already asleep with Kim, and Diva wore Saya's clothes, which she mumbled a little, causing everyone laughed. Julia treated Noriko and Shun.

Joel felt uncomfortable. Where is Aya? Why she is not with them? Joel looked down when Kai approached him.

"Joel, what's wrong?" Asked Kai as he saw how worried Joel was.

"Aya is not here. Where did she go?" Asked Joel.

Shun, Noriko, Haji and Nathan were shocked. They leaned their head down, did not know what should they said to them.

"That's right. Actually, where Aya is?" Asked Saya.

The group was silent. Noriko was about to say when they heard a sound of clinking metal on the road, followed by a sad voice sang a song, which only Joel could recognize it.

_**Free the dream within**_

_**The stars are crying a tear**_

_**A sigh escapes from heaven**_

_**And the world's end **_

_**Breathe the dream within**_

_**The mystifying**_

_**We tremble and spin**_

_**Suspended within **_

_**Look beyond where hearts can see**_

_**Dream in peace**_

_**Trust, love, believe **_

_**We tremble and spin**_

_**Suspended within **_

_**Free the dream within**_

_**The voices calling, a song**_

_**A prayer from deep inside you**_

_**To guide you **_

_**Be the dream within**_

_**The light is shining**_

_**A flame on the wind**_

_**Salvation begins **_

_**Look beyond where hearts can see**_

_**Dream in peace**_

_**Trust, love, believe **_

_**We tremble and spin**_

_**Suspended within **_

_**Free the dream within**_

_**The stars are crying a tear**_

_**A sigh escapes from heaven**_

_**And the world's end**_

"That's voice…" Said Kai.

"It's Aya!!" Said Nathan as he and everyone came out from Omoro.

Walking towards them was the bleeding, injured Aya Harumi with her sword clinking on the road, tears strain down her face. She looked tired, her face looked sad as she really in pain.

Joel looked at her as he wheeled his wheelchair to her, tried to approach her. Aya was very tired as she fell on her knees, and Joel quickly caught her body before she fell down.

Joel held the injured girl with gentle, as he did not want her to suffer again. Nathan looked at him as he looked at Saya and asked her to call ambulance. Joel was looking at Nathan who just smiled to him when they heard Aya talked.

"They…are…killer…"

"Aya?" Asked Joel.

"Onechan…They kill her…without any mercy…They kill her…In my eyes…" Said Aya as she clenched Joel's coat tightly.

Joel felt his heartbeat was faster than before. What is she talking about then?

Then it was silent. Aya was faint, not long after her cried. Joel realized that she really in traumatic experience as he slowly held the poor woman gently in his arms, tried to calm her down. Everyone watched his action until ambulances came by that night, and brought Aya and those who were injured to the hospital under Red Shield.

**Next day, inside of the hospital…**

"So, how are you feeling Solomon?"

Solomon who was awake after the incident just smiled to the cheerful Nathan who came to visit him, Noriko, Shun and Aya with the others. He still weak and he still received the blood transfusion from Julia.

"A little fine, thank you," Said Solomon.

"So, what should we do Noriko? I believe there must be the way for this problem, isn't it?" David asked to Noriko.

"I don't know, even Izumi-nechan says that our enemies were already gone. Until now, our conditions are not stabile at all," Explained Noriko.

"Besides, we have to spend some time to make Diva comfortable. She just meet her daughters so let's her has some time with them."

"Gees, among us, I really worry about Aya. Her injured is worse than you guys," Said Kai.

"What can we say? It is her duty as your protector. Remember, our enemies even they are chiropterans, but some of them are magicians. If not because of Aya, you guys will never stay here," Said Shun as he ate his banana before Noriko hit his head with her stick, causing everyone sweat drops.

"Talking about Aya how is she?" Asked Noriko.

"She just wakes up. Right now, Joel is with her," Said Saya.

Noriko and Shun looked at each other. Shun remind silent as he though what will happen to them.

**Inside of Aya's room…**

"Are you alright? You seem not very well."

Aya just silent as she looked down on her white blanket. She actually did not want to talk with him, but when he grabbed her hand softly, she slowly raised her head and looked at him with her sad eyes.

"I know you still angry with me, but please forgive me,Aya. For everything…"

Aya just looked at him but at the same time, she was unable to hold he tears anymore.

Hot waters fell on Joel's hand as he held the cold hand softly and gentle.

"I just want you to be happy. And please, don't push yourself anymore; it makes me worry about you…" Joel said as he pushed her hair from her face.

"You can tell me anything…" Said Joel softly.

Aya just cried silently as she slowly slipped down and leaned her body against him. Joel just silent, he understands that Aya need someone to be with her, to comfort her, to hug her. He just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

However, not long after he done that, suddenly the door was open and a man with brown hair and black eyes appeared in front of them, causing them to be apart from each other. Aya was about to defended Joel when suddenly Joel stopped her and smiled.

"Jonathan, what on earth are you doing here? Is there any problems that you want to discuss with me?" Said Joel as he smiled to the man named Jonathan.

At first, Aya did not recognize him until she suddenly felt shocked.

"JONATHAN!! ANATAWA…JONATHAN GOLDSCHMIDT!!" Screamed Aya as she pointed to the man that actually was Joel's little brother Jonathan Goldschmidt whose young two years than him (Joel was 32), the second son of Goldschmidt family.

"Yo, long time not to see, Aya-chan!" Said Jonathan cheerfully.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you are working with one of your family's bank in New York!" Said Aya.

"Actually, in London," Said Jonathan.

"What's bringing you here, Jonathan?" Asked Joel.

Jonathan looked at his elder brother before he handed a big envelope to him, which he took it with a puzzle face.

"Some of our operatives find out that the Cinq Flèches Company is activated again," Said Jonathan.

Both Aya and Joel were shocked. They realized that the situation finally became serious and they need to stop their enemies' movement before it is getting too late.

**Finally it has done. Starting this chapter, Joel's siblings will be reveal in next chapter and for starter, I introduce Jonathan Goldschmidt, Joel's first little brother. Just wait for the next chapter and you people will meet another of Joel's siblings! Jan e!!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	9. Mysteries that appeared after 6 years

Evident from the past to the future

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 9: Mysteries that appeared after 6 years.

Aya leaned her body against the wall, at the outside of the Omoro. She looked at the blue sky as she sighed, wondered what had happened on her. Her injured healed, and she was out from hospital after spending two weeks full on the hospital bed.

Her injured were not bad like the second battle, which took place at Miyagusuku's grave, but there was no way she could escape from Kai and the others as they watched over her for 24 hours! A little mistake, she can escape from hospital easily. That was why Kai and others who were not injured kept her company at the hospital until she truly recovered from her injuries. Joel did not say anything, but she knew Joel must be glad that she did not mass around. Her actions before really get on his nerve.

It was not her idea to think about Joel and his family sometimes, but she actually wondered WHY SUDDENLY JONATHAN CAME BY INTO HER ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING THE DOOR!?

It was very embarrassing; as she was cried in Joel's arms during that time. Of course Jonathan saw her face that time; mixed with embarrassing, shock and also angry!

However, suddenly she began to feel that all of these things were annoyed her, disturbed her. She stood up and begun to wonder; what had I done before? Why should I weep in a time like this? I have to prepare myself for the next…

"YOOO!! AYA-CHAAANNN!!"

"KYAAAAHHH!!"

Aya was shouted in shocked, as Jonathan suddenly appeared from her back. Because of her shock, she lost her balance and slammed her face on the ground. Jonathan who was stood at her back was sweat drop, as he kept looking at her worriedly.

"JONATHAN NO BAKA!! What on earth are you thinking your doing, you moron!? I'm nearly be send to the death, darn it!" Shouted Aya as she threw a dustbin cover to his face.

SMAACCKK!!

DEBUUKK!!

This time, Jonathan fell on the ground with the dustbin cover on his face. He then quickly sat up as he shouted to Aya, "Oii! What are you thinking you're doing, you wimp!?"

"Whose wimp, you idiot guy!!"

"Hey, don't call me idiot, you sniveler!!"

"Who's sniveler?! You freak!!"

"Oi, oi! What are you two doing here, shouting like a children fighting for their toys?"

Suddenly a woman voice interrupted the fight of the two adults. Both Aya and Jonathan looked at their side and saw Noriko was stood in front of them, smiling.

"Noriko!" Said Aya as she came to her side.

"How are you Aya? I heard from Nathan-san that you had to stay on the bed for two weeks full. Is that true?" She asked.

Aya made an annoyed face as Jonathan laughed madly to her. Aya knocked his head up as Noriko watched at them with sweat drop on her head.

"Alright, that's enough Aya. I have something to discuss with you and Jonathan as well," Said Noriko as she looked at Aya and Jonathan.

Both Aya and Jonathan looked at each other. Why suddenly Noriko asked Jonathan to join her and Aya? It was obvious that Aya had to come with her as she was Saya's protector, but why must included Jonathan as well? Noriko seemed to realize it and grabbed both of the adults' hand, leading them to their destination.

"Come on, I'll tell you guys later," She said.

Both Aya and Jonathan just nodded, let Noriko leaded them to the place where problems will be reveal to them.

&

Joel read carefully the papers on his desk. It was probably came from the brown envelope which Jonathan had gave it to him a few days ago, which contained information about Cinq Flèches Company and Goldsmith Holding.

He felt something not right happened during the time where their friends rested at the hospital. Only for a few days, the enemies had done so many things that they would never expect to. Not only they moved again the companies, they also had already named their heirs to handle the companies before they die 6 years ago!

As he continued read the papers, he slowly took another paper on the desk and read it before his eyes caught something that he was totally surprised. He slowly sat up; rose from his leaned from his wheel chair as he continued to read all the information on the paper. After that, he grabbed the phone on his desk and quickly dialed some numbers on it. He waited for a while until someone took up the phone and answered it.

"Hello, Brenda. I have something to ask you to do it."

&

Aya and Jonathan stared at Noriko, felt hard to believe what they had heard that time. They also felt that they want to vomit all contains inside of their stomach, felt very sick.

"You mean…At the same time they summoning the chevaliers, all the girls who been missing were found death and raped?" Asked Jonathan.

"Not all the girls are dying, Jonathan. Some of them are alive, but most of the survivors are traumatically shock in physical and mental. Not only that, they also suffer several injuries on their body," She said, and then started to realize that Aya's face was pale like a white paper; even if you scratched her face with a blade it will never bleeding.

"Aya, are you alright?" Asked Jonathan.

Aya just nodded her head before she rose and excused herself. Jonathan wanted to follow her but Noriko raised her hand, a sign that Jonathan understood very well and then he sat down back, wondered what exactly happened to Aya.

"You just wait until the time has come, Jonathan," Said Noriko when Jonathan looked at her.

"What time? Can't you see just now how Aya…"

"You don't know what happened to her eight years ago, right after she disappears from your family," Said Noriko.

"You know?" He asked.

"Of course I am. After all, she went through many suffering due the 'sad' incident. I believe you know what I'm meant."

Jonathan looked down. He knew about what Noriko just said. He knew it already. He knew. The incident that gave very bad effect towards Aya and his elder brother's relationship. And of course he still remembered the terrible things that happened before and after the incident.

Except Joel, he and his little brother and sisters were all the survivors of the chiropterans' attacked. The solo survivors and all of them kept the crystal that came from the chiropterans' blood. And his own symbol was the red crystal on his watch, at the number 12; which made from the chiropteran's blood.

"But Noriko, what do you mean that the time will come? I don't understand it at all," Said Jonathan, a little confused.

Noriko looked at Jonathan with concern eyes, and then placed her hand on his shoulder. Jonathan startled a little before he heard the next words of Noriko.

"Aya lost some of her memories after the terrible incident 8 years ago. Although I know what the memories are, I can't bother to tell her."

"But why!? It's her memories, and then…"

"Can't you imagine what will happen to her if the memories of her are the terrible and cruel!? You should know it already that Aya's emotion is not stabile at all! If someone tells her the truth, her unbalance emotions will explode and she might loose control of herself!" Shouted Noriko, angrily.

"Besides, it's the best way for her to remember it clearly by herself. If it is not, then her relationship with your big brother will become worse and she will never forgive your brother for all eternity," Noriko said in stern tone, tried to make Jonathan realized Aya's condition right now.

Jonathan just silent, as he and Noriko waited for Aya's return.

&

Aya pulled out all contains inside her stomach; vomited it out by force. She then leaned against the wall, slowly fell on the floor washroom and breathed weakly. She felt her throat was pain; it's really pain!

Aya just stared at the ceiling as she leaned against the wall. She wiped her tears; she never though that memories will do her like that. The impact of her lost memories eight years ago really gave her hard time to deal with it. She was shocked when she heard the things that came from Noriko, and then suddenly she remembered something but only at a short time. However, it seemed that the short memories seemed stabbed deep into her heart, and her body gave the opposite reaction instead of stayed calm and silent. In the end, she turned out into the washroom and vomited into the sink; all contains of her stomach.

She took a long time to regain her spirit again. She slowly stood up when suddenly; another vision of her memories suddenly came back to her mind.

"_What a lovely body…!"_

"_No! Stop that!!"_

Aya quickly held her head; a sudden pain came into her head like a sharp blade.

_Aya looked at the people in front of her, her tears strained down her faces. She saw her elder sister was force to lie down on the floor, hands held tightly by many strong hands._

Aya fell on her knees. He body felt like it was about to exploded. The voice that echoed around her really tortured her.

"_Onechan!! Onechaaan!!" She screamed but a hand shut up her mouth._

Aya hit her body to the wall hardly. Only then, the vision finally gone and she once again fell on her feet, breathed hardly. She looked at the ceiling again, and slowly leaned her head against the wall.

"That memory…Could it be…?" Aya said, between her hard breath and tears in her eyes.

&

A few days passed since Joel received the information about Goldsmith Holding and Cinq Flèches Company. Joel read everything on the computer screen, which actually an email send by a person named Brenda. A few minutes later, he breathed slowly and relaxed on his wheel chair. He felt tired today; which he cannot concentrate on his work.

As he was in deep thought, suddenly the door opened slowly and two children; a boy and a girl came inside and ran towards him.

"Joel-ojii-chan!!"

"Jason! Marian! What on earth are you two doing here?" Asked Joel in shocked, as his nephew and niece hugged him tightly.

"It's us, oniisan," Said a male, soft-spoken voice as the door opened wider than before. Joel looked up and saw someone that he really missed these days.

A man with a black, short-soft hair with a pair of blue eyes that covered with glasses and had the same shape-face like Joel smiled to him. He was tall, about 182 cm and walked together with brown hair woman that her hair reached to her back and long. He raised his right hand and revealed something on his fingers to Joel.

It was a ring, and the ring had a red crystal that actually made from chiropterans' blood.

"Konbawa, Joel-niisan," He said, smiled to his elder brother.

Joel smiled to him as he said, "Konbawa, Isaac-kun, and Laura-san. What does bring you and your family here, Isaac?"

The man named Isaac was actually Joel and Jonathan's younger brother; Isaac Goldschmidt and the last son in Goldschmidt family. He was 26 years old and he worked as a doctor that under Red Shield. His wife named Laura and the children that came to Joel was his children.

Isaac came to his elder brother and hugged him. It was a long time since he went back to Marseille, their homeland and worked there. He was the one who stayed with their mother, after their father-Joel Goldschmidt the Fifth die.

"It's been a long time, niisan," He said.

He really missed his elder brother. And the same feeling also felt by Joel as well. Isaac let go of Joel and looked at his face, tried to study it. He swore that time, his brother's face held pain and guilty, as well as sadness.

"Is something happen to you, niisan?" He asked.

Joel only smiled bitterly. He cannot lie to Isaac; his younger brother understood him very well. No wonder seven years ago when he was send to the hospital in London because had serious wound, he rushed to the London and went to meet him in fear and worry.

Laura walked to her husband's side and held his shoulder. Joel grabbed his hand and said, "Isaac, I meet again with Aya."

Isaac and Laura's eyes widened. They both looked at each other. Isaac said to his brother, "Are you sure, niisan? What's her reaction?"

"She still hates me."

"Are you sure, Joel-san? Maybe it's a wrong person."

"No Laura, it is AYA. We met and fight-words again. She also appeared that she still can't forgive me for what happened 8 years ago."

"No wonder why you look so sad, niisan."

"Moreover, she becomes Saya's protector, which you know that she possess her parents' magical powers. Although she just like that, she really get to my nerves when she come back with full body injuries."

"She's still not changing at all."

Joel looked at Isaac and then asked him again, as he took a sip of coffee, "Isaac, how long you will be stay here?"

Isaac just smiled a little, and then said, "I start to work at this Red Shield's HQ as a doctor and paramedic, starting from today. Maybe until the situation become clear, I think."

Joel chocked his coffee when he heard Isaac's words. It seemed that he obviously left his work at the hospital under someone's care and came to the Red Shield's HQ to work there!

"Isaac, this is not a joke! How about your work at the hospital? And okasan?"

"Don't worry, I already settle that things earlier. Besides, it's seems that Jonathan –niisan had already gone here, isn't he?"

"Besides, I know that the Cinq Flèches Company and Goldsmith Holding are doing something nasty."

"So, it seems that you also know about it. Who is telling you about it? It is Jonathan?"

"Niisan, don't forget that I'm also a scientist in genetic engineering. I heard from someone that we can trust that these two companies once again starting their own plan in genetic engineering."

"What a sec! Isaac, didn't this companies had been shut down because of something that they done in America 6 years ago? How it could be possibly that they can restart again their companies?" Asked Laura.

"About this Laura, I also don't know about it," Said Joel.

"However, there is something that I want to ask Solomon about the Goldsmith Holding."

"Some 'missing link'?" Asked Laura.

"I already ask Brenda to do some research about it. Maybe it takes a long time. And talking about time, where you guys want to stay? I also end up at the Koza Hotel," Said Joel as he looked at his niece and nephew.

"Well, same place like you too, niisan. Brenda-neechan will also come either with her family right from New York," Said Isaac.

"So she comes with the information?" Asked Joel, shocked.

"Certainly, yes."

"Not again…Except Helena, all of you will stick with me…." Groaned Joel.

"Can't say it, niisan. I also want to meet Aya. I wonder how she is right now."

Joel looked at Isaac and then sighed. Isaac realized that he seemed unhappy and walked closer to him.

"Don't worry, niisan," He said and took his hand.

"It will be alright."

Joel just looked at him, and smiled a little. He then looked at the window of his room, on the new ship, which actually was the new Headquarters of Red Shield.

&

Solomon opened his eyes and placed his right hand on his forehead. He wondered how long he had been fall asleep without knew it. He can felt that the warm breeze of Okinawa blew upon him, as he sat up a little and looked over the window.

At the outside of the window, he saw Kanade and Hibiki played with their mother and aunt. Both of them chasing Saya and Diva, and laughed happily under the warm light. He smiled a little and then he slowly rose from the bed, walked slowly to the door.

"Oh, konichiwa Solomon!" Said Kai.

"Konichiwa, Kai," He said.

"So, how are you feeling today, Solomon?"

"A little tired, but it's better than in the first place."

"I see…"

"Where's Aya? I think that she's the one who will ask me about my condition."

Kai scratched his head, looked uncomfortable. Solomon realized that Kai seemed unable to tell him about Aya, and he believed that she might be in trouble again.

"Is Aya-san has some problems with Joel again?"

"No, I don't think that's the problem. She seems tired and sick, like something bad has happened to her a few days ago."

"Sick?"

"Yeah. Her face was pale, that's what I saw her after she returned from her meeting with Noriko. I ask Jonathan about it but he also comes with the dead end!"

Solomon begins to silent. He wondered what exactly happened to Aya. He did not have the opportunity to ask her as she also went into her room that time and refused to go out for eat. In the end, Saya and Kai had to bring her meal to her room.

_What's wrong with her anyway? Since that day, she seems not communicate with any of us…_

Solomon walked down to the kitchen, as well as Kai. Kai placed him some coffee and he took a sip when suddenly the door opened. Stood at the door was a man with a pair of blue eyes that covered with glasses and had the same shape-face like Joel, smiled to him.

"Are you Solomon Goldsmith?" He asked.

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked Solomon.

He smiled as he raised his right hand and something was shining on his fingers. Both Kai and Solomon was socked when they realized that it was Red Shield's symbol; ring with the red blood crystal.

"I'm Isaac Goldschmidt, the youngest brother and the last son in Goldschmidt family," He said, introduced by himself.

Both Kai and Solomon shouted, "Wooaaa! Anatawa…Joel no otouto!?"

Isaac just smiled shyly when he heard his brothers' voice behind him.

"Yes, yes! The very shy in our family," Said Jonathan.

"Jonathan-oniisan!" Said Isaac.

"Jonathan, stop teasing your little brother, will you?" Asked Joel when he came in, with Nathan pushed his wheel chair.

"Hey Nathan, where on earth that have you gone?" Asked Kai, smirked a little.

"I just return from gain information when I saw them at the city. So I come back with them," He said. "I also buy Diva some new clothes."

"Is that the true!? Then why you're not taken me with you this morning?"

Nathan, Jonathan, Joel, Solomon, Kai and Isaac turned on their back and saw DIVA with her annoyed face and hands placed on her hip.

"Oh no…!" Said Nathan, sweat drop.

"How dare you Nathan! You abandon me behind and you end up get shopping by yourself!"

"Aaah! Diva dear, it's not like you thinking!!"

"No, you liar!!"

"Ah! Ah! So…Solomon!! Help me!!"

Saya, Kanade and Hibiki laughed silently as they saw Diva choked Nathan' neck while Solomon and Kai had to make them apart. Joel and his brothers just smiled a little when they looked at the situation. Then Saya when to her sister and calmed her down.

"It's not fair, one-sama. He must be enjoying himself at the mall," Said Diva.

"Alright, alright Diva-chan. Next time, we go together, ok?" Said Saya.

"True, Diva. That time, we can go together. And Mao will choose some fashionable clothes for you!" Said Kai.

"It's true, Diva!" Said Mao suddenly. She appeared with Okamura, Riku and Aya.

"Why you always end up like this?" Asked Kai as everyone in the bar laughed.

"Why you must ask me like that? I'm a reporter, ok?"

"That's doesn't had any connection to my question."

Aya just silent. Her face was still pale. Joel looked at her and saw she held a small plastic medicine; a sign that she went to the hospital this morning.

"Aya, are you alright?" He asked.

Aya shook her head. She slowly walked to Joel's side and sat down. Leaned her head on the desk, she was very exhausted.

"Aya, are you sure that you're ok?" Asked Jonathan.

Aya just nodded her head. She looked completely tired. Saya went to the kitchen and took a glass of water before she gave it to Aya.

"Thanks" She whispered.

"Well, can you tell us what exactly you guys come here, Joel? Well, it's seemed that something happens right?" Asked Kai.

Jonathan, Joel and Isaac looked at each other. Joel sighed as he handed a brown envelope on the table. Jonathan took out a small booklet of papers and then placed it on the table. Aya lifted up her head with her curious eyes looked at the papers and evelope on the table.

"What is that?" Asked Solomon after everyone sat together.

"Inside of this envelope is the information about you, Solomon," Joel said.

"About me? Why?" Asked Solomon, shocked.

"Actually, during the past few days ago, I came across some information about you and the Goldsmith Holding."

"And then?" Asked Mao.

Joel looked at her, and then Solomon. He took out the information and gave it to Solomon. Both Kai and Nathan looked at the papers as well.

"I realize that all your shares and belongings in the company are all gone."

"WHHAAATTT!!" Shouted everyone, except Aya.

"That can't be true! I didn't do anything to all my belongings 6 years ago! Besides, why should I do that?! It's my decision to leave them like that!" Said Solomon, slammed his hands on the table.

"No wonder you say to me 6 years ago that you had leaved everything," Said Saya.

"Solomon. It's true that someone had moved all your shares and belongings but unfortunely, we unable to trace who's responsible to this," Said Jonathan.

"Do you ever known that Amshel had named his heir before he die?" Asked Joel. At the same time, he looked at Aya whose still pale and leaned her head on the desk, but her face leaned towards Solomon and Jonathan. He believed that Aya still ill, but at the same time she managed to make herself listening to the conversation.

Something that he cannot do to stop her.

Solomon silent for a moment, and then lifted up his face, "If I'm not mistake, I heard something like that from his room 6 years ago. But I can't make conformation because I heard he was talking to someone else that time."

"I see," Said Joel.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted you guys, but maybe I have some information that I would like to share with you," Said Okamura, as he took a sip of coffee.

"What kind of information that you have?" Asked Saya.

Okamura looked at Mao. She nodded her head and took out the newspaper from that morning. In front of the paper was a murder case, which the victim was a woman.

"This is…?" Kai said.

"You suppose to hear that there are some mysterious murder cases that suddenly increase these days. This one is one of the cases," Said Okamura.

Aya slowly lifted her head again. However, this time, her eyes slowly turned wide. Jonathan saw her reaction and begun to feel nervous again.

"I also heard this case," Said Nathan suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"The first case happened three weeks ago when an 18-years-old high school girl was found death at the Koza Botanical Garden. From the inspector who was in charge for the case, the victim had been rape and murder. Not only that, her death body was of lack of blood."

"Lack of blood…" Said Diva.

"Indeed, the truth is she was suck until die, but there is some wound on her head. Which leads the police to believe that she die because of the strong impact on her head."

"So, the police believe that the cause of her death is the impact of her head, which makes her bleeding and lack of blood?" Asked Riku.

"Hey Riku, you seems understand it very well," Mao said.

"Everyone will think like that, Mao," He said.

Aya suddenly felt a cold. A rape case again? Murder? Who had done these things!?

Jonathan looked at her worriedly. He then slowly took the booklet of papers and revealed to everyone.

"That's right, Riku. I already contact one of the Red Shield's operative whose work with the police who investigating this case and he told me what he already know," Said Jonathan.

"When these cases happened?" Asked Diva.

Saya and Nathan looked at her. She seemed worried as Saya slowly held her hand and said, "Don't worry Diva. It will be alright."

"One-sama," She said.

"Well, if I'm not mistake Diva, it happens five days after the battle that Aya involved to," Said Jonathan.

"I see," Said Saya.

"Could it be Saira's doing?" Asked Aya.

This time, everyone looked straight to Aya. The pale girl only looked at them silently. Jonathan looked down on the papers and said, "It might be, Aya."

"I see. So she finally takes her move," Aya said.

"I'm not wanted to make any of this become confuse. But I believe it might be her chevaliers, Diva's chevaliers or the Schiff," Said Isaac.

"It makes sense," Said Aya.

"But how many victims are? I mean, it's impossible they only attack on women only!" Said Kai.

"You're right! Talking about the victims, not all of them are death," Said Mao suddenly.

"Why is that?" Asked Haji.

"Since three weeks ago, the numbers of victims are suddenly increased from 1-2 people to 17 people! Besides, from 17 people whose been attacked, only 6 of them still survived, but all of them had serious injuries. Both of their physical and mentality were badly injured. This number really shocks everyone. Until now, no women had found walk alone after 10 p.m," She said.

"Only women," Said Solomon.

"That's make me feel something is not right. Saira did not attack women only; she can attack men as well. Even with this mysterious killer makes all men in this town stay at home after 10 pm," Said Nathan.

"So, that's why you go investigating, Nathan?" Asked Riku.

"Yes, I wonder who's the crazy person who done these thing. Raped, suck the blood and kill them. Who on earth could be done that?" Said Nathan.

Aya just listening to them, when suddenly the same vision came back to her mind.

"_What a lovely body…!"_

Aya quickly covered her ears with her hands, tried to stop the voices. Joel saw her action and asked her, "Aya, are you alright?"

Everyone looked at Aya. Her face was very pale, and she was shaking slightly. Jonathan was shocked when he saw her like that again.

"_No! Stop that!!"_

"Aya! Are you alright? Speak to us!" Said Jonathan.

Aya shook her head. She rose from her seat and the chair fell down. Everyone also stood up, worried with her sudden action.

_Aya looked at the people in front of her, her tears strained down her faces. She saw her elder sister was force to lie down on the floor, hands held tightly by many strong hands._

"_Onechan!! Onechaaan!!" She screamed but a hand shut up her mouth._

Aya looked at her front and saw many people came to her. Of course, this made her became worse than before. She waved her hand and shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Aya, calm down! This is us!" Said Kai, worriedly.

Aya was afraid. Really, really afraid. She slowly leaned against the wall, and the vision kept playing in her mind.

_She tried to shout but a feminine hand closed her mouth, causing her unable to screamed. She tried to close her ears but the same hand caught her hands. She tried to escape, tried to save her beloved sister but another strong hands held her body. However, those hands did not held her tightly, but enough to make her powerless._

_Another screamed heard, followed by another screamed. None stops, including the evil laugh. She had forced to see the scene that she supposed not to see, especially during her age that time. All she could do was looking at the scene with tears that none stops as well as the screamed._

_After a long time, the screamed was end. However, the event was not end there. The owner of the evil laugh pulled out his hand and suddenly it turned out to be a hand of chiropteran. He moved to the poor woman who has lain hopeless on the floor. He raised his hand up to the air before he stabbed his hand into her weak body._

_Aya could not stand it anymore. She strangled to release herself before a big blast happened, followed by a bright light and a screamed._

"I SAY STOOOOOOPPPP!!"

Aya screamed as loud as she want, the pain of her lost memory really made her body and mind exhausted and then she fell on the floor, fainted.

"AYA!!" Screamed everyone.

Nathan bent down and cradled his niece in his arms. Aya's face was sweat and pale. She also appeared to suffer great pain.

"Aya, Aya, are you alright? Speak to me!!" Said Nathan.

"Joel-niisan, I think we better send her to the hospital right away," Said Jonathan to his brother.

"Jonathan?" Asked Joel.

"I will explain there," He said.

Soon after that, an ambulance came by and took Aya to the hospital. All of them went to the hospital which under the Red Shield.

**At the hospital…**

Aya lay on the bed, with a packet of water at her left side. Julia checked her pulse and wrote something on her chart. She then walked out and met with Kai and the others.

"So Julia, how's her condition right now?" Asked Joel.

"I'm afraid that her condition is weak due to her head ache and lack of rest. Besides, she seems has some big problems that only she could handle it," Said Julia.

"Big problems?" Asked Diva and Saya.

"I believe that you know something, Jonathan-niisan," Said Isaac, made everyone looked at Jonathan at once.

Jonathan was shocked to hear what his little brother talking about.

"What are you talking about, Isaac?" Asked Kai.

"I saw your reaction when Aya suddenly cover her ears with her hands. That time, you look so afraid and worry. That's when I realize that you know something that we don't know," Said Isaac.

Jonathan was silent. He sighed as he looked at the people in front of him.

"I know why Aya acting so weird these days," He said.

"Huh?" Said Okamura.

"Why? What exactly are her problems?" Asked Solomon.

Jonathan was silent again. He took a deep breath and said.

"She lost some of her memories 8 years ago."

Everyone was shocked. Diva and Saya looked at each other. While the others begun to ask Jonathan again.

"How did you know Jonathan?" Asked Joel as he grabbed his brother's hand.

"Noriko told me a few days ago!"

"Noriko?" Said Haji.

"A woman who stay together with me at the hospital?" Asked Solomon to Haji. Haji just nodded.

"She said that just wait until the time has come, and I feel weird about that. She said that during the incident 8 years ago, she lost her memories and went through many suffering due the 'sad' incident. However, Noriko herself didn't tell me what exactly happened during that time, although she knew about it."

"You really don't know? Even Joel and Isaac as well?" Asked Mao.

"We really don't know what happened to her eight years ago, right after she disappears from our family. Besides, Noriko said it's best for Aya to remind by herself. I also don't want to make her depress more," Said Jonathan.

"What a sec! What is 'that' incident you mention right? I heard it several times but none of you tell us about it!" Said Kai, angrily.

"Kai, please! This is not the time for us to argue something that not suitable to talk about! Aya is sick and she must want a better rest. I only can say right now is better for us to stay quite. You should know Aya's emotion is not stabile at all!" Said Joel, sternly.

He had to stop the conversation or they will know the secret that haunted him for a past 8 years. He also believed Aya would never say to them if they asked her to.

Everyone just silent. It seemed that many mysteries had been appear after 6 years ago, including the incident that only Aya, Joel, Jonathan and Isaac knew. As they looked at the room where Aya was, the young woman lay on the bed, taking her rest to recover her exhausted physical and mentality…

**Hello everyone, this is Aoi! Sorry for the apologies, it's really hard for me to make again this story. Really trouble some. Please read and review. Sorry again because I unable to introduce Brenda to you guys. Please wait for the next chapter. Hope can enjoy it. Jan e!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	10. Friends VS Friends

Evident from the past to the future

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 10: Friends VS Friends

_Nobody will ever like this fate…_

_Your own friends become enemies…_

_It's cruel, but that's the reality…_

_How all of you want to face it?_

"What's that?"

Diva looked at Kanade, who was point to the widespread of sea, with a small dolphin jumped from the water up in the air. Diva was speechless; she actually had no idea what type of creature is that.

Actually, all of them were picnic at the seashore, the beach that Saya really liked. All of them decided to take off from work and took some rest, after Aya was discharged from hospital. She spent a whole week at the hospital bed; received six packets of water!

Julia who revealed how much waters she get also felt some kind of 'weird'. Even Saya gets her blood transfusion only once each time she gets into it. Besides, Aya became too passive; she did not talked through that week.

Saya went to Diva's side and grabbed her sister's hand softly. Diva looked at her and said, "One-sama…"

Saya smiled to her and said, "That's what we call dolphin."

"What!? A dolphin!?" Cried Hibiki from behind. She and Kim quickly came near Diva and Saya and said, "Where? Where? We want to see!"

Diva looked at her elder sister and smiled. She put both of her hands on her daughters' shoulder and said, "Over there, dears. It's only one."

Kanade, Hibiki and Kim narrowed their eyes and then the three of them cried happily. Diva was true; it was only one, and it was jumping several times from the water!

"Okasan, okasan! Look! There's another one! Over there!!" Cried Hibiki.

"Where? I want to see to!" Cried Kim as well.

"Over there!!"

"Oh, it's beautiful!!"

Saya only smiled as she looked at her nieces and little sister Diva. Saya had wondered if the children were afraid or did not want to accept the fact that Diva was their mother, when she revealed that their mother was still alive. But instead, they were crying and ran towards Diva, and then to Riku.

After Kai told Riku what had happened, at first Riku felt hard to deal with and stormed out from Omoro. If not because of Aya, they might be not able to found him, hiding in the bushed near the Miyagusuku's grave. Later on, he finally can accept it and since that day, both Riku and Diva were started to be together. For everyone, it was a relief since Saya realized that Diva actually LIKE Riku!

"One-sama?"

Diva's voice caused Saya woke up from her own world and looked at Diva. She looked at her innocently, which made Saya to smile to her little sister.

"It's alright Diva. Don't worry about me…Oh, they finally come here!" Cried Saya as she pointed to Kai's van that reached to the beach. Mao and Okamura were prepared for their picnic plan, as they let down some things on the sand, near some trees.

Kai, Nathan, Riku and Solomon came out from the van and brought many plastic bags from the van. The children cried happily as they ran to the adults.

"Oii, Saya! Come and help us here!" Cried Kai.

"I know! I know! Why can't you stop calling my name that loud!?" Said Saya as Diva grabbed her hand and both of them went to help Kai.

"Because you're the large appetite among us!"

"Don't say that to me! You also like me, did you?"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oii, oii, can't you two stop fighting each other? Both of you are really childish," Said Nathan, hopeless.

All of the people laughed madly, while Kai and Saya blushed lightly. Haji just smiled, as Saya looked at him. However, Solomon realized Aya was the only person who did not laughed that time, although she just sat on the beach not far away from them.

She just stared at the sea; her cold face just let the sea breeze kissed her face roughly. He listening to the voice of the ocean, she felt the voice of wind that whispered to her…

_Be strong, my dear Aya…Be strong…_

Solomon only sighed, which caught Nathan's attention. He came to his side and asked, "What's wrong? Did something bother you?"

Solomon only looked at him, and said, "So, what should we do with your niece, Nathan? She didn't say anything since last week."

Nathan looked at Aya, and said, "Well, I can't say anything. Aya, if she in despair mood, it's better that we don't disturb her. She is type of person who can explode if we dare to disturb her."

Everyone looked at Nathan. They knew Nathan was right. Although it had been a long time Nathan did not visited Aya, he still knew some of her habits. Even Joel and his siblings who just came by, agreed with Nathan.

Joel only silent when he looked at Aya, when suddenly they heard Kim's cried. All of them looked over and saw Kim was laid on the beach near to Aya.

"Woo…Woo" He cried.

Jonathan was about to help him when he saw Aya rose from her seat, bent down to help Kim. The small boy still cried when she held his hands and helped him up. Kim was crying and called his mother when Aya took away his hands from his face.

"Don't cry. You mother will be worry about you if she founds out," She said, as she wiped away his tears.

"But…But…It's hurt…"

"I know…" Aya said, in her dark voices.

"But be strong. It's doesn't mean that you can't shed tears when you sad, but there's some time that you need to be strong."

Kim just looked at Aya's face; she did not smiled, but her eyes reflected some feelings that made Kim smiled a little.

"Come; let's go to your father. He's already come here with your mother," Aya said as she held his hand and both of them walked together.

Everyone was amazed with Aya sudden action. She did not smile, and talked in her dark voice, but Kim was happily held her hand and waved to his mother Julia. He let go of Aya's hand and ran into his mother's arms.

Aya walked slowly to her companions' side as the sea breeze blew upon her and made her hair floating in the air. As everyone were busy prepared for their picnic things, Joel lifted up his face and saw Aya's sudden vision.

Aya's long hair floating in the air, like a dark present surrounded her. Her eyes were dark black; like a dark night that never had any ending for all eternity. Her face was cold; like she held a strong, dark spirits inside of her body. An aura surrounded her body; like it was protecting and ready to consume the people around her.

Joel accidentally looked directly into her eyes, and suddenly he felt his heart was about to stop beating. A sudden movement on his shoulder shocked him to the reality.

"Joel, what are you looking for? Everyone is here," Said the voice.

Joel looked up and saw Shun Kirimasu; Aya's mentor. Shun looked at him and leaned down, whispered to him.

"You look into her eyes, isn't it?"

Joel was shocked. "How are you known…?"

"Your face shows the emotion of fear, that's the result of looking into Aya's eyes. I forgot to tell you, Aya actually possess some dark powers, and it's dangerous for you if she in this kind of situation like this," He said.

Joel looked at him, and then slowly held his left hand. He realized that he was shaking. Shun just looked at him smiled. He pushed Joel's wheel chair and said, "But don't worry. She will never want to kill you. Besides, due to her unbalance emotions, her powers are not very strong enough to kill people, except to make they feel just like you."

"Well, that's enough to kill me, instead. I feel my heart was about to stop beating," He said, let go of relief from his heart.

"That's why Nathan prohibited you from coming to her side, or you will end up like before," Said Shun.

"I see."

Aya looked at the group; she saw Lulu was playing with Kim, Kanade and Hibiki. All of them hugged her until she lost her balance and fell together with the children. All the adults including Noriko and Shun were laughing to them, as they also laughed together.

Aya looked at her left side. She narrowed her eyes and then turned away. Secretly, she created some spell and created another dimension without anyone realized it except Noriko and Shun.

And both of them understood it why….

&

"Oh my goodness, this omelet is really good!!"

Diva took another omelet that been served on the small carpet, as all of them were ate their lunch and ate it happily.

"Do you like omelet?" Asked Nathan.

"Yes, yes! This one is really good!" She said, as she ate her rice. "Whose make this omelet?"

"Well, it's Riku. He's quite expert on cooking," Said Kai, as he picked up another dishes from the lunch box.

"Well, both of them love eggs. Saya likes boil egg while Diva likes omelet," Said Lewis, laughed lightly.

"It can't be help! They're too good!!" Said both of the sisters. Everyone looked at them and laughed, as both sisters were blushed lightly. Even Kanade and Hibiki were laughing their mother and aunt.

"Well, if you really like it Diva, I can make it for you," Said Riku.

Diva who sat between Saya and Riku was very happy as she quickly hugged Riku, who in retuned, was very shocked with her action.

"Arigatou, Riku!!" She said, happily.

"Ah! Diva! I'm eating!!" Said Riku, blushing.

Everyone laughed when they looked at Riku and Diva. Even Aya who ate her meal also laughed in silent, but to mention that she already realized that someone was watching them from the beginning.

"Nee, Jonathan. Did Brenda come here as well?" She asked as she ate her meal.

Jonathan looked up and said, "Well, she said that she will come this evening, together with our families."

"Families? No wonder I can't see your family and Isaac's either," She said.

"Why you suddenly ask about them?" Asked Isaac.

"Nothing!" She said. "Hey, this dish is really good! Who's making it?"

"Well, it's my recipe. Some kind of Chinese style," Said Solomon. Aya, Nathan, Kai, Saya, Diva, Shun, Noriko and Jonathan nearly choked their food when they heard Solomon's speech.

"REALLY!?"

"No wonder it looks great!"

"It's hard to believe that you're the one who cook it!"

Solomon only laughed slowly as the rest of the people laughed lightly. Aya drank her water as she looked secretly at Shun and Noriko. Both of them made a signal that the three of them understood very well. Aya closed her eyes and continued to finish her meal.

"Talking about your family Isaac, who's Brenda anyway?" Asked Haji.

"She is my elder sister, the elder daughter and the third child in our family," He said.

"How old is she now?" Asked Mao.

Jonathan looked up and said, "She's already 27 years old. Well, she is quite expert in accounting and business management."

"She's not change at all," Aya said.

"Nearly all of you are bankers. How about you, Isaac?" Riku asked innocently.

Isaac laughed a little. "I'm actually a doctor and a scientist in genetic engineering. I also get involved in research about stem cell."

"You mean, a research about using the embryo's cell in healing some parts of human's body? That's actually already been discussed since several years ago, right?" Asked Julia as she ate one slice of apple that she brought from home.

"Yes. I have my own reason why I get involved in it," Isaac said as he secretly glanced at his eldest brother Joel.

Aya just silent, as she understood what the real reason was.

"And where she's been living right now?" Kai asked. "I bet we never see her before."

Joel laughed a little as he took a slice of apple as well.

"She's living in New York as she works for our bank's branches there. She also married to one of our father's worker: Arthur Grins and have three children."

"I'm sure that except Brenda and Helena, both Isaac and Jonathan were married when they still in the early time of university," Aya said as she ate her omelet.

Both Jonathan and Isaac chocked their food when they heard Aya's words. Everyone looked at them surprising as Aya started to laugh lightly at them.

"How did you know?" Asked Jonathan, blushing.

"I heard from Joel that your son Ash is already 8 years old, so I bet that all of you must be marry earlier," Aya said.

"You really a spoiler…" Said Isaac, blushing.

"For women, it is alright if they marry early but men have very big responsible when they get married!" Aya said, not to realize that her words actually stabbed into the heart of the men. (Sweat drops)

"I have to say that I really admire you guys. After all, both of you still able to maintain your marriage. That's quite a miracle, as I can say."

Joel, Isaac and Jonathan looked at the young lady in front of them. They really shocked she said like that; like something sad had happened in her life. And it had something to do with marriage.

Isaac sighed a little. He really wished that some day, his childhood friend will tell them what exactly happened to her, eight years ago…

&

It was three o'clock in the evening when all of them were finished eating and cleaning the place. Lewis and David went to throw off the rubbish, while the children were stayed together with their mother and others. Aya leaned against the wall on the road when Joel came to her side, alone.

"Aya…" He said.

Aya looked at him, her eyes seemed dark.

"Are you alright?"

"Why've you asking me like that?" She asked in her dark voice.

Joel moved his wheel chair next to Aya's side and slowly grabbed her left hand. Aya was shocked but she cannot run away from him, as he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"You…"

"Lost some of your memories, isn't it?"

Aya wide her eyes when she heard it. She wanted to go away but Joel held her hand tightly, as he did not want to let go of her again.

"Please Aya…"

He looked into her eyes. His deep blue eyes begged her not to run away anymore, and that was his weapon to prevent Aya from ran away from him again.

Aya looked down and sighed. She slowly held back his hand; a sign that she actually need someone to listen to her, to be at her side, to be with her.

"True, I lose some my memories, and it is the memory of that incident…" She said, as tears fell down her face.

Joel held out his handkerchief and gave it to Aya. She took it and said, "Thank's."

Joel leaned against his wheel chair, as Aya slowly slipped down on the sand. He still held her hand; his warm hand held her cold hand. Cold like an ice; cold like a soulless body.

But for Aya, Joel's warm hand likes a warm heat that melted her frozen hand. His hand was a lively heat; giving her soulless body a living soul that can make her body being alive again.

"So, you didn't remember anything, about the incident?"

She shook her head; tears still ran down her face.

"What exactly happened that time, I don't remember anything. Really! I only remember before and after the incident! And some of the memory did come to me without my consciousness…"

"Which lead you to the incident that happened to you last week?"

Aya just nodded.

Joel sighed as he clasped his hands on her hand, held her hand tightly. He wanted Aya to know that he was there; at her side. Both of them were just stared at each other before Aya smiled and said, "Arigatou, Joel… I'm much better now."

Aya rose and pushed Joel's wheel chair, after she wiped away her tears. Not to forgot that actually, she still aware of her surrounding. She quickly walked to the others with Joel, right before something happened.

Solomon was about to go to Kai's van, when suddenly an attack was aimed to him. Luckily, he realized it and he quickly avoided the attack. Kai and David were very shocked when they saw someone was attacking Solomon.

"What's going on!?" Shouted Kai as he and David took out their gun.

Everyone gathered together. Haji quickly gave Saya's sword to her, Lewis took out his rifle from the car, the children went to Diva, Julia and Riku's side, Jonathan and Isaac took out their gun as well while Joel stayed with them, as well as Okamura and Mao.

"There's an enemy here!" Said Solomon as he raised his blade-hand chiropteran.

In front of Solomon was a person in dark cloak He held a spear, much to Kai and Lulu's recognition.

"Carmen!!" Shouted Kai and Lulu.

"What!? The Schiff?" Cried Saya.

Suddenly, there were another two people came in, and revealed themselves to the group. Saya, Haji, Kai, and Lulu were too shocked when they saw who was in front of them.

They were Moses, Irene and Carmen!!

"What!? The three of them…!?" Cried Kai, shock.

"But…But they supposed to be death. How this can be happened?" Asked Lulu, shaking terribly.

"That's because the three of them had been summoning at the same time Diva and her Chevaliers been summoning."

Aya lifted up her head and said angrily, much to the group's surprise, "That voice…?! Laurence Christally!!"

As Aya said his name, Laurence appeared behind the Schiff and smirked evilly to them. Aya seemed so furious until she held her fist hardly. Diva looked worried about her and wanted to come to her side, but Noriko raised her hand and stopped her from came near to Aya.

"Noriko-san?" She asked.

"Don't interfere! She's quite dangerous if she in this mode," She said.

Kai moved forward a little and asked him, "What have you done to them? Why they are suddenly attacked us!?"

Laurence smiled a little, and then started to laugh loudly. His laughing was totally disturbing everyone's ears until Lulu screamed, "Moses! Carmen! Irene! Do you guys hear me? It's me, Lulu!!"

"Lulu!" Said Saya.

"There's no used! The three of them are in our hypnosis so they will never hear you voice! Hahaha!!" Laughed Laurence.

"No! It can't be!!" Said Kai, unbelievable.

"What he says is true…"

Everyone turned their gaze into a man with black hair and eyes, with dark clothes. He came from Laurence's back and slowly lifted up his gaze and met with the group's gaze.

It was Alan Yukishiro!

"Except Diva's Chevaliers, the three of them are obeying to our Queen with hypnosis. There's no need for them to know back about their past," He said.

"So it must be Saira's doing?" Asked Aya.

Everyone looked at Aya and realized that she held something on her left sleeve. She already closed her eyes as she kept talking to Alan.

"You've never change, do you? Even with George's death 17 years ago, you guys will never realize about your wrong doing!"

"You killed George when you were five years old, and since that day your fate had been changed forever."

Aya slowly took out her kodaichi from her left sleeve and opened the case. She waved it to her right side and said, "Changed with blood of mine! I already kill people since I was five years old!"

Everyone was so shocked to hear that, especially Joel and Nathan.

"Even I have been taught how to kill people in your age."

Everyone looked worriedly as they looked to Aya and then Alan. Laurence looked at Alan and said, "Alan, should we kill them and take away the children?"

"No need for you to kill them. Just let Moses and the others kill them. You take the children back to our place," He said.

Kanade and Hibiki were so afraid as they clung to their mother. Diva held her daughters worriedly as she looked Saya who was so angry with Alan and Laurence.

"How dare you say that? We will never allow you two take away my nieces!!" She screamed as she also took out her sword and raised it on the air.

Laurence looked at her and smirked.

"Let's see how fast you are," He said. He raised his hand and ordered.

"TERMINATE!"

Like lighting, the Schiff was already come to the front, right in front of Kai. Moses used his scythe to attack Kai, only been shield by Haji's cello case.

"Argh!!" Cried Kai as he felt on the sand.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Screamed Joel.

"I'm alright!" He said.

Both Haji and Moses jumped back and then started to fight again. Carmen was fighting with Saya and Irene was fighting with Solomon and Nathan.

"Saya! Don't kill them, understand!?" Shouted Kai.

"But why!?" Screamed Saya.

That's because you will be send to the hell…!"

Laurence suddenly appeared in front of Kai and Kai was so shocked with his sudden appeared. Laurence raised his chiropteran hand, as he was about to kill Kai.

"DIE NOW!!"

"Kai!!" Screamed Saya, Haji, David and Lewis.

KLIIINGGG!!

A short sword hit against the hand, as Kai was already fell on the sand, terribly shaking. Someone had stopped the attack, much to Alan's shocked.

It was Aya, with her eyes closed. She apparently pushed Kai to the back as she stopped Laurence's attack with her sword. Even Laurence was shocked with her acted as well.

"You are the one who should been taken to the hell, Laurence!" Said Aya as she opened her eyes and revealed her fighting mode.

"What!?"

BOOOMMM!!

Like lighting, Laurence was hit to the sand, with his hand badly bleeding. Saya looked up and saw Aya with her eyes were glowed. At the same time, suddenly a sudden attack of thorns was aimed to her.

"Aya!!" Shouted Saya.

However, she brought her sword to her face and kissed the sword. She then raised her sword up to the air and suddenly the sword grew longer than before. She quickly scratched a circle around her with her sword before waved it to the air again.

"RAIDEIN!!"

The thorns were caught off by the sudden lighting that hit them successfully. Aya looked up as she raised her sword up to her face. Alan looked at her and smiled a little.

"With your unbalance emotional, it's quite impressive that you still can use your powers in the battle."

"I'll never let you take away those children!" She claimed.

Alan just raised his shoulders, and then smiled meaningful to her. Suddenly, Noriko and Shun sensed a strong aura from Alan and realized that Alan had released his hidden powers.

"If you use you powers in this battle…" He said, as he raised his hand.

"Then you have to fight with me as well!"

Large amount of water came from the sea and surrounding him. Later on, it had its shape and created a big beast.

"Let me introduce you; my water element beast-HYDRUS!!"

"WHAT!!" Shouted Shun.

"Hydrus!?" Cried Noriko and Aya.

Alan just looked at them, with his usual cold eyes and face. He raised his hand and the serpent's head slowly leaned on his hand.

"You should know that Hydrus is an ancient creature in Greek mythology. His true name is the Lernaean Hydra and he actually was an ancient nameless serpent-like chthonic water beast that possessed numerous heads and poisonous breath…"

Aya held her sword tightly, while Shun and Noriko quickly revealed their magical arms.

"And he also the guardian that protect the door to the Underworld," Alan said, as he looked at Aya and the others with his dark black eyes.

"I order you, Hydrus…"

"Kill them all!!" He shouted.

The water form beast hissed loudly before it moved towards the groups. He held out his poison breath and Noriko quickly raised her barrier to protect everyone.

"Shun! Do you have any chances to defeat him!?" Cried Mao, panicky.

"I don't know! I never fought with this type of enemies before!!" Shun said.

Aya let her eyes glowed again as she once again kissed her sword and chanted her summoning spells as she raised her sword after she scratched the sand in circles.

_Granted of wishes_

_My divine protector_

_Show before me at once_

_The sacred beast that protecting _

_The south capital since ancient time_

_Listen to my voice and come to me!!_

"SUZAKU!!"

VROOOOOMM!!

Suddenly, large flame appeared and vanish the poison breathes. Everyone was so shocked when they saw what exactly happened in front of them.

Floating in the air at Aya's back was a large flame in a shape of bird. The bird was as big as Hydrus, but with a flammable wings that showed her beauty and powers.

"What…What is that…?" Asked Okamura, shaking.

"I never see such things…" Kai said eyes wide.

Alan and Laurence were stared at the bird flame. They never thought that Aya actually possessed strong spiritual powers, which actually only Alan and Nathan knew what will happened to Aya if she used it frequently.

_As long as she did not cut her hair, unless something bad will happen…_

"You should know what type of this creature Alan…"

Everyone including the Schiff looked at their right side and saw a woman with black hair and eyes sat at the stairs to the beach, with her blue black robe and black pant that showed her was not an ordinary woman. Alan wide his eyes as he finally recognized who she was.

"The star on that choker…You're the Third Generation of Natsume's leader-Izumi Mizuno!!" He said.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Laurence.

All of them were shocked but Izumi just silent. She looked at Aya and said, "Aya, if you can control Suzaku's power, then I'll not interfere with your battle."

Aya wide here eyes, "Mizuno-san…!"

"Noriko not able to handle much longer…" She said as she glanced at Noriko who's now breathed heavily as she continued to protect everyone.

"Besides, look at your front first…" Said Alan as he started to attack Aya with his beast.

Joel looked at Aya panicky as he shouted, "Aya look out!!"

Aya looked at Alan with her glowing eyes as she waved her sword towards Alan and shouted, "FLAMING BREEZE, SUZAKU!!"

The creature called Suzaku shrilled loudly as she waved her wings and created large fire to Hydrus. Hydrus let go of his breathe which easily defeated by Suzaku. In the other hand, Alan raised his left hand as he was about to summoning something.

Aya, Izumi, Noriko and Shun were alerted with his action. Alan looked at them as he said, "Aya-san, you should know that Guardian in 'Magician' level can do any type of spells…"

Aya held her kodaichi tightly as she suddenly felt a cold sensation that spread all over her body. At the same time, Moses used the chance of Alan's fight to kill Kai. He moved in his unusual speed and appeared in front of Kai. Kai was too shocked as he was unable to move and run away from him.

"Die now, Kai," He said as he raised his ogama.

Kai was shocked; he believed that Moses will killed him right now while the other part was he did not knew if Moses still remembered him. However, this situation did not help him to run away from his death until someone protected him.

"Get away from him!!"

Suddenly Solomon came by and attacked Moses with his blade-hand chiropteran. Moses quickly avoided him and stepped far away from Kai and Solomon.

"Kai, are you alright?" Asked Solomon.

Kai was blink for a moment until Solomon held his right arm; tried to support him that caused him to awake from the shocked that he had. He nodded his head as he said, "Thank you, Solomon."

"It's alright, Kai. I don't mind about it," He said, smiled a little.

"Why Moses…" Kai was unable to finish his words when suddenly Solomon pushed Kai away from him and defended himself from Moses' attack.

Meanwhile, Alan kept his powers increased each time Saya's companions been attack by the Schiff and Laurence.

"And you should know that there's another branches of guardians that can do more that 'Magician'…" Alan said, as his right hand suddenly appeared something. Aya, Noriko and Shun wide their eyes as they finally recognized what was the thing that came out from Alan's hand.

It was a Japanese sword!

"And my sword is not an ordinary sword that you use to be!!" He shouted as he suddenly ran towards Aya with unbelievable speed. Aya was so shocked that she could only defended herself with her kodaichi. However, the impact was so strong that she was thrown to the nearby road with loud crash.

BOOOOMMMM!!

Everyone stopped their fighting as they heard a loud crash and looked at the broken road with Aya collapsed inside the rumble.

Aye leaned against the rumble with blood strained down her face.She opened her eyes that lost her fighting mode. Joel looked at her with panic eyes.

"Aya!!" He shouted.

Alan walked to the rumble as he raised his sword to the air.

"It's seems that Eiji's little daughter is weaker than I thought," He said.

Isaac looked terrified when he saw what happened. He tried to pull the trigger but his action already been known by Alan. Slowly, Alan reached for a small stone and picked it up. He then threw it to Isaac and successfully hit his left hand. Isaac was shocked with the sudden pain cried loudly and fell on his knees.

"Isaac!!" Shouted Jonathan and Joel as they went to their little brother's side. David and Lewis also went to the siblings' side with weapon on their side. Solomon went to Diva and Julia's side as the children were gathered with them.

"Isaac, your hand…" Said Jonathan as he saw his left wrist was blue.

"It's alright, Jonathan-niisan," He said, held his injured hand.

"Well, I hope after this you guys will never interfere with my battle."

Isaac, Jonathan and Joel looked at Alan. He held his sword on his right shoulder as he looked at them, "Or you will end up just like him."

Jonathan held his gun tightly while Joel held Isaac's hand. The siblings only stared at the battle between Aya and Alan; both of them were staring to each other. Aya slowly walked out from the rumble; there was a small line of blood at the corner of her left mouth.

It showed that she was injured inside and outside of her body.

At the same time, Irene and Carmen kept attacked Saya and the others fiercely. Saya tried her best not to let them took her away from Diva and Julia who with the children. Luckily Shun was there with her and Haji to stop Carmen from kept wild with them.

Meanwhile, Noriko and Solomon kept fighting with Carmen. Different from Irene and Moses, Carmen was wilder and strong will. It was not an easy job to keep him down. In the end, Noriko summoning her magical stick and attacked him with her powers.

Kai stood next to David as they went to the children and the mothers. David went to Julia and asked, "Julia is everyone alright?"

"Yes, but these children are afraid. How we can get out from here?" Asked Julia.

"I also don't know. These battles are out of our power," Said David.

Kai held his gun tightly before he realized Laurence stared at them with evil looked. Noticing that he might be wanted to kidnap Kanade and Hibiki again, he said to David, "David, you and Lewis stay here. I will take that guy's attention first!"

Kai went away from them before David could stop him.

"Kai, wait!!" He shouted.

Kai aimed his gun to Laurence and shot him several times. His strategy worked, however, it also caused Laurence to get angry with him and started to attack him, if Izumi did not aimed her attack on him.

Laurence was thrown away from Kai as Izumi's attack successfully hit him. Angry, he tried to stand up, only to be attack again by Izumi. She jumped out from the place she was and aimed her arrows on him. This situation had caused trouble to Laurence.

"How dare you interfere my time!!" He said.

"I have the opportunity to interfere your battle. Besides, my guardian ranking is more higher than you! ARROW OF LIGHT!!" Shouted Izumi as she kept attacking Laurence.

However, Laurence glanced at Moses and shouted, "Moses, I order you to kill Kai right now!! TERMINATE HIM!!"

Moses who was fighting with Nathan that time, nodded as he was hearing Laurence order, and stepped away from Nathan. Nathan tried to stop him but Laurence aimed his attack on him, causing him been threw away from there.

"Kai, run now!!" Shouted Nathan, whose now in the rumble that once Aya was there.

Even Kai can run as fast as he could, but Moses's speed was faster than normal human being. Like a flash, he was already in front of Kai.

Aya and Alan were so shocked to see what had happened in front of them. Alan narrowed his eyes as he realized that Laurence had destroyed the entire plan that they should do before. Meanwhile, Aya was in horror when she saw Kai was about to die in Moses's hand.

Kai was totally shocked, and this time he cannot ran away from death now.

"Die now," Said Moses as he raised his scythe up to the air.

"No, Kaii!!" Shouted Mao.

"Someone please help Kai!!" Shouted Saya and Riku.

"Die now!!" Shouted Laurence.

As the scythe was about to touch Kai's body, what Kai believe that was tow things.

First, he like that he already saw his soul was gone from his body.

The last one, all he heard that time was a voice that called him loudly, and followed by a sound of someone was bleeding badly, and the sound of explosion.

After that, he fainted, unable to remember anything that time.

Except one thing.

A voice.

"KAAAIII!!"

**Sorry for the late update and also the 'hang' story. Just want to make it suspense for everyone who read this. Please wait for the next chapter in patient. Jan ne!-Aoi Kistukawa. **


	11. Reveal Your Power!

Evident from the past to the future

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Chapter 11: Reveal your power!

_Nobody will ever like this fate…_

_Your own friends become enemies…_

_It's cruel, but that's the reality…_

_How all of you want to face it?_

_If you ask me…_

_My only words…_

_Is "REVENGE"…_

_Kai held his gun tightly before he realized Laurence stared at them with evil looked. Noticing that he wanted to kidnap Kanade and Hibiki again, he said to David, "David, you and Lewis stay here. I will take that guy's attention first!"_

_Kai went away from them before David could stop him._

_"Kai, wait!!" He shouted._

_Kai aimed his gun to Laurence and shot him several times. His strategy worked, however, it also caused Laurence to get angry with him and started to attack him, if Izumi did not aimed her attack on him._

_Laurence was throwing away from Kai as Izumi's attack successfully hit him. Angry, he tried to stand up, only to be attack again by Izumi. She jumped out from the place she was and aimed her arrows on him. This situation had caused trouble to Laurence._

_"How dare you interfere my time!!" He said._

_"I have the opportunity to interfere your battle. Besides, my guardian ranking is higher than you are! ARROW OF LIGHT!!" Shouted Izumi as she kept attacking Laurence._

_However, Laurence glanced at Moses and shouted, "Moses, I order you to kill Kai right now!! TERMINATE HIM!!"_

_Moses who was fighting with Nathan that time, nodded as he was hearing Laurence's order, and stepped away from Nathan. Nathan tried to stop him but Laurence aimed his attack on him, causing him been threw away from there._

_"Kai, run now!!" Shouted Nathan, who's now in the rumble that once Aya was there._

_Even Kai can run as fast as he could, but Moses's speed was faster than normal human being. Like a flash, he was already in front of Kai._

_Aya and Alan were so shocked to see what had happened in front of them. Alan narrowed his eyes as he realized that Laurence had destroyed the entire plan that they should do before. Meanwhile, Aya was in horror when she saw Kai was about to die in Moses's hand._

_Kai was totally shocked, and this time he cannot ran away from death now._

_"Die now," Said Moses as he raised his scythe up to the air._

_"No, Kaii!!" Shouted Mao._

_"Someone please help Kai!!" Shouted Saya and Riku._

_"Die now!!" Shouted Laurence._

_As the scythe was about to touch Kai's body, what Kai believe that was two things._

_First, he like that he already saw his soul was gone from his body._

_The last one, all he heard that time was a voice that called him loudly, and followed by a sound of someone was bleeding badly, and the sound of explosion._

_After that, he fainted, unable to remember anything that time._

_Except one thing._

_A voice._

_"KAAAIII!!"_

Everyone was shocked. Too shocked with the incident that happened in front of their very eyes. Alan was silent; shocked as well. Saya and Haji were silent, while Carmen who was fighting them also shocked as he stood where he was, held his spear. Irene also stopped fighting, as well as the others.

The most shocking person ever among them was Joel.

Blood fell down to the sand; strained down from the left arm that held the sharp-killing scythe from touching Kai's body. That young man was already fainted; a result of his trauma. His face was sweat, as well as shock that showed on his face right before he passed out.

While Moses, however, was so shocked to see what in front of him. His eyes reflected the owner of the bleeding arm as the owner was in terrible pain. But what made him shocked was the second thing that fell to the sand after the blood.

At the end of his scythe, the blade had touched the black hair of the arm's owner, and cut it accidentally. It only cut half of the left hair, and slowly fell on the sand. The sound of the fallen hair was soft, but it was enough to make Nathan and Alan became freak with it.

The owner of the bleeding arm was Aya!

As everyone in shocked, suddenly Mao felt like all her hair on her neck stood up. She held herself as she looked around her. Julia looked at her and said, "Mao, what's wrong?"

Mao's face was pale, as she said in trembled voice, "I feel…Cold…Like…Something like death…Is coming right now…!"

"Something like a death?" Asked Okamura.

Mao just nodded her head. David, Julia and Lewis looked at each other, when Kim grabbed David's hand, shaking terribly.

"Otou-san…" He said.

"What's wrong?" Asked David as he kneeled in front of his son.

"I'm scare…Something terrible is here…! I'm so afraid…!" Cried Kim as he buried his face into his father's chest and crying.

David looked at Julia and she looked at him. She looked worried about the situation as Diva looked at her with worry expression. Both Kanade and Hibiki were crying in Diva's arms, as they also felt afraid with their surrounding. Riku came closer to Diva as he became aware with the air that suddenly became strange.

"David-san, something is not right here…I wonder if Kai-niichan is alright?" He said.

"I don't know," He said as he looked at Aya who held the deathly scythe with her bare arm.

&

Aya just held the scythe with her arm as her blood bleeding badly. Joel's face was so pale that he could no longer stop himself from shouting to her.

"AYAAAAA!!" he shouted.

Alan and Nathan who were shocked with Aya's reaction quickly looked to each other. Both of them agreed that if they did not do something, everyone would be in great trouble!

Even Izumi was so shocked with what had happen.

Laurence was shocked, but he then quickly created a sly smirked on his lips. He looked straight to Nathan and said, "Ha ha ha!! Look at your niece, Nathan Mahler! She will losing her arm if she keep continuing like that!!"

Nathan looked at him angrily. However, as he was about to attack Laurence, suddenly Alan's sacred beast was gone and he appeared at Laurence's back. Laurence was shocked to see Alan who suddenly appeared at his back. Alan looked at Laurence's face with angry expression and suddenly, he punched his face.

BUKKK!!

Laurence was fallen on the sand, mouth bleeding.

He was so shocked with his action. Alan furiously grabbed his shirt and said angrily to him.

"YOU IDIOT!! YOU HAVE DESTROY OUR PLAN FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU MORON!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!"

"What are you trying to say, Alan? I've done what you have to…"

"Your stupid action will make Moses kill, numbskull! You saw her hair was cut off, right?"

"Yeah! So what's the deal!? It's something not important to me!!"

"I'll kill you if you do this again…!" Said Alan when he realized that Moses's life might be in danger. He let go of Laurence and turned to Moses.

"Moses!! Get out from there! It's too dangerous!!" He shouted.

"What?" Asked everyone.

Moses did not answer. He just nodded his head and was about to retreat, when he heard a deep, evil's voice in front of him.

"Where are you thinking you want to go?"

The last thing that Moses remembered was he felt like his chest was burning…

&

ZAAASSS!!

Blood spread to the air.

A sudden attack was aim to Moses.

He lost grab on his own scythe.

He felt like his chest was burning, he felt like his body was cut apart into two pieces.

He suddenly saw a vision of Kai; wore only black singlet and long brown pant, held a gun and shoot it to him. His robe-head was lift from his head and he suddenly felt the burn of the sunlight as it kissed his sensitive face. The pain was same, just like he felt right now. Unconsciously, he thought Kai's name before he shouted in pain and lost his consciousness.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!"

"Moses!!" Shouted Alan as he ran to him and quickly grabbed his body.

"Carmen! Irene! Retreat now!!" Shouted Laurence as he finally realized that the situation finally turn bad.

Alan held Moses who injured when the two Schiff came to his side. He looked up and saw Aya in front of him, with some kind of danger and wild aura around her body.

It seemed that not only the enemies were afraid with Aya's sudden act, even her friends and mentors (except Izumi) were afraid with her right now.

Nathan was afraid that the time like this would come on and it seemed that it finally became true. He knew what would happened if Aya's hair was cut off, even with small amount of hair!

Aya's sacred beast; just like Alan was also gone, but instead it revealed something hidden inside of Aya's body.

Izumi just silent, before she said loudly to them.

"Aya…"

"Show to me that you can control it with this unbalance emotion of yours…"

Aya slowly lifted up her head, her eyes were slowly turning into her mode fighting, but this time it was a wild power!

Aya shouted loudly as it was a chiropterans' howl, not a human's howl. Her teeth suddenly changed into the same type of Saya and Diva, and her eyes were glow in dim black light.

"Aya…!"

"Reveal your own power!!"

With Izumi's last statement, Aya once again shouted for all her strength and released her powers, much to everyone surprised.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

&

Aya felt something inside her body was boiled; like it was about to burst out from her body as her hair was cut by Moses. She knew that her 'craziness' will be her own strength, but if she just let go of her 'craziness' just like that, she might killing her friends like that.

Even so, she wanted to challenge this problem all by herself. She knew if she kept relying on people, she would never be independent! Besides, she was Saya and her family and friends' protector. No way had she wanted to lie down and let the 'craziness' to take control all of her body!

Izumi also did not want her to become weak just to rely on her hidden power. If she wanted to protect people who she cared for, first she must attacked her own weakness all by herself!

She had to control her own powers or in the end, she might be the one who being control by the 'craziness' that lay dormant inside her body….

&

Aya shouted as loud as she can before she grabbed her kodaichi again. Her eyes were full with angriness and wild powers; as well as her hatred towards Saira's chevaliers. Both chevaliers were stay in their position; Alan held the injured Moses while Laurence just stood in front of Alan, shocking terribly.

Solomon and Saya, together with them were Riku and Haji went to Kai's side. Solomon held the unconscious Kai in his arms as he looked at the young woman in front of him. Realized that she was being watched, she glanced to Solomon, much to that man's surprised.

"Solomon-san," She said.

"Hait," Said Solomon.

"Please take Kai away from here, or otherwise all of you might be injured back then," She said as she raised her kodaichi again.

"But how about you? We can't just let you here, Aya!" Said Saya.

"Don't worry about me, Saya. Don't forget that I'm your protector, I'll be fine."

Saya looked at her worriedly. She then nodded her head and said to her, "Please be careful, Aya. Everyone is waiting for you…"

"Joel-san will be sad if you're death…"

Saya's last statement reached deep into Aya's heart as she heard what Saya just said before she stepped back from her. She felt a sudden sadness filling her heart; as she slowly aimed her sword towards Laurence. She closed her eyes again before opened it and revealed her fighting mode.

"Gommnen nee, Joel…"

Like lighting, she was in front of Laurence, ready to attack him.

"What!?" Shouted Laurence.

Aya waved her sword and attacked Laurence, only to realize that Alan had blocked her attacked with his sword. Both of them were stepped back again, before they begun to fight again.

Only this time, Laurence also took part in it.

The sound of waving arms and hitting metals were heard all over the place. The children still clung with their mothers, while the adults were only watching hopeless, as they cannot do anything to help Aya.

No.

Even they able to helpAya, they knew that Aya would get mad with them. That was her battle, her own battle, and also it was her duty to protect Saya and the others.

The sounds of hitting metals were heard again, as the small flames were surrounding the three people. Aya was successfully avoided the chevaliers' attack, as well as she several times able to wound them.

But her condition was not that good at all.

Even Aya was able to dog both Alan and Laurence's attacks; she also held several wounds that seemed can lead her into lost of blood and exhausted. Izumi looked at her student; the protector of Saya Otonashi and her allies and family, fighting with the enemies of her father since ancient time.

She closed her eyes as she said, "It's the time."

Laurence dogged Aya's sword attack and successfully kicked her down. She slammed down to the beach and the sand was flew everywhere; a result of the impact of her landing.

Alan waved his sword to his right side, slowly returned his powers back to normal. He looked at Laurence who licked Aya's blood that fell on his hand. He smirked a little as he wide his eyes and started to laugh madly.

"Hahahahahaha!! Just like I think; it has Eiji's blood!" He laughed.

Saya looked at the beach, and then looked back at Laurence whose now looking at the children of Diva. Saya aimed her sword to him, while the twin clung tightly to their mother, felt really afraid with Laurence.

"Give me the children now!" He growled.

"Never!!" Shouted Saya, as Haji and Solomon stepped in front of her.

"You give me no…" He suddenly stopped talked, as he heard a voice from his back…

_No way would I let you go near them…!_

"What…."

DUUUMMM!!

CRAAAASSHHHH!!

Everyone was too shocked as they watched Laurence being kicked by Aya and hit the road again. He was collapsed inside the rumble, unable to move. At the other side, Aya also injured. She was bleeding badly; on her right forehead, her left leg, her left shoulder, her right arm. All of the parts were injured. Joel looked at her worriedly as he tried to call her when suddenly her right hand was glowing.

"That is…" Said Joel.

"Her hand is…Glowing…" Said Mao, surprised.

Laurence who finally walked out from the rumble with bad injured was surprised by Aya's sudden powers.

Alan wide his eyes as he finally realized what the glowing light were.

"That's…" He said.

"That's right."

"Eh?" Said everyone.

"That light of glowing…Is the sign of the swords that's once being used by Eiji Harumi, Aya's late father," Said Izumi as she stepped down to the beach from the placed she was.

"Eiji-oujisan…" Said Jonathan.

"His sword?" Said Isaac.

Aya looked up to her enemies as she raised her right hand, and something came out from her hand. It was a Japanese sword, and it was a katana. Aya grabbed it and slowly pulled out the sword, before aimed to Laurence and Alan.

_Die now…_

TUUNGGG!!

Alan's quick movement had saved him from being killed by Aya. He knew if he did not dogged off, Aya's movement which faster than chiropteran's movement can kill him, but still, the energy of her was still weak due to her injured body. However, the impact was so strong that he finally been threw away from the place he stand. Laurence and the Schiff were so shocked to see what had happen to Alan; their strong leader was throwing away by a young woman with injured body.

Laurence was shocked. He saw Aya slowly stood up from her place where she knocked off Alan, a wind was whirling around her, and a sign of her power was suddenly increased. Aya just silent as she turned back and walked towards Laurence.

"Do you think that with my injured body you can kill me, Laurence? I will never die easily in your madman's hand," She said, as she raised her right hand which was injured a little, a result of the impact that she took before.

A sword that appeared in front of Aya was glowing brightly as it was mix with her powers. She grabbed it tightly and raised it up before stabbed it on the ground. Walls of light appeared and created a power shield around the her companions.

"What is going on?" Asked Solomon.

"It's a power shield…"Said Shun.

"Power shield?" Asked Mao and Okamura.

"A pillar of light or a shape of space will appears if the guardian summoning their own power shield and create a new dimension, in order to keep some place or territory safe, even a people's life," Explained Izumi as she walked slowly to Saya and the others' side.

"It's up to the people who created this power shield to use it when and where, and only the people with magical powers can do that," Said Nathan."Some of them are like Eiji and Alan."

"Combine their powers and created a double power shield," Said Jonathan.

"It's seems like you have digging about us this days," Said Isaac as Joel wrapped his injured wrist with his handkerchief.

"I already know all of this stuff," He said, making everyone shocked.

"But how did you know about it?" Asked David.

Nathan did not answer. He just silent for a while, before he said back to David and looked at him and the others.

"I was one of them during the time we fighting against Saira…"

"Eh?" Said everyone.

&

"I will never let you get Kanade and Hibiki!" Said Aya to Laurence.

"I will kill all of you! And then take the children to our queen!! Hahahahaha!!"Shouted Stren as he let go of his blast.

Diva looked at Aya, and then looked at everyone. She suddenly remembered that Aya once had told her about her singing.

_Diva, your voice is beautiful._

_Really? But onee-sama said that my voice can turn people into chiropterans…_

_Well that's because you think about it at all…_

_You just need a little improvement!_

_What's that?_

_If you want to sing without any harm, _

_Let's sing it from the bottom of your heart._

_No matter what you feel…_

_Even you feel want to protect the people that you love…_

_You just sing it…_

_Because sing a song…_

_Can give me strength to be alive…_

"I'll try my best Aya! Please…Be patient," Though Diva.

"Onee-sama, please take care of my children!" She said as she suddenly let og her daughters' hold and ran out from the power shield. Saya and the others were so shocked with her action, as Saya tried to catch up with Diva.

"Diva, wait!!" She shouted.

Diva stopped not far away from the battle between Aya and the Chevaliers, and then she let out a loud sound like a 'howl' sound. Everyone shocked with her sudden acted and quickly pressed their ears with their own hands, tried to block the sound. It's like a sound that can caused everyone ears deaf, too strong, too heavy for them to hear it.

But something was happen.

Together with Diva's song, Aya's powers were increasing suddenly and finally, she got Laurence down again as she successfully scratched his back with her sword. Laurence fell down and then steady himself, as he looked at Aya with furious eyes. Alan who was walking out from the rumbled seemed shocked with the sudden incident that happened in front of his eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY AYA!!" Shouted Laurence, as everyone looked up and saw that Aya was definitely changed.

While Diva at the same sang again, with her beautiful voice and her desire to protect everyone, including Aya that it had influence Aya's strength.

I am the voice that calls your name  
I am searching for you, love  
I am searching for you

Where has love gone?  
Nothing remains  
Only blood  
And sadness prevail

My heart bleeds for you, for you  
I crawl in...in darkness

I am the voice  
Of love that cannot live  
Yet it doesn't die  
Never!

Aya walked slowly towards Laurence, her eyes were glowing with her fighting mode as Izumi started to look at her in worry.

And Diva, in the other hand, she sang again her song…

Cano tasay noni, cano nimono  
Kimah strata taday dato, nimo stprey datoo  
Cano tasay noni cano nimono  
Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe

Kahmen di sono soda nimo,  
Kahmen mayto no sildo hisa day astro  
Misa day niatoe

Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah no tashano ni to no nimono  
valmay sahano nada  
Ah-Ah-Ah  
ahhhhh

"So, what's the deal, Laurence?" Asked Aya, hissed.

Laurence looked at her, as she released her 'craziness' again.

"You're nothing but a killer!!"

Alan just silent. He knew what exactly Aya meant to. As well as Joel, Jonathan, Nathan and Isaac.

The reason of Aya's hatred.

Laurence stood up a little, as he wiped his blood on his mouth side.

"Heh? You also the same, right? There's nothing different between you and me, because we also doing the same thing; kill the enemies of ours!" He said.

"My reason is different!!" Aya shouted as she waved her sword and started to attack Laurence.

Joel and the others were silent. They looked at the anger woman; her eyes were full with anger and hatred towards the brutal Chevalier, and she decided to kill him right now.

Joel held his hands together, prayed that everything did not turned into bad situation.

"And what the reason is? I don't see anything that related to your reason, Eiji's daughter!!" Shouted Laurence as he laughed madly which at the same time, he avoided Aya's attack.

"Because I want to protect the people who are important to me."

SLASSHH!!

DUUMMM!!

Again, Laurence was hit the road again. Everyone could swear that time, Aya's face looked cold and scary, as she looked at Laurence with her black, mysterious eyes.

"You're the one who cause this chaos," She said.

The image of her sister; Miyuki Harumi in the age of 22, her long straight brown hair was tie up into ponytail smiled to her appeared in her mind.

"And all of you kill her!!" She shouted, as she let her hand waved the sword and attacked Laurence brutally.

"You all kill my only sister! How dare you!!" She screamed, as she let tears fell on her face.

"You all destroy her future life, the future that I tried to protect, but you destroy it!!"

"Aya…."Said Saya, as she looked at Aya who started to lost control of herself, as well as Joel who watched her worriedly.

"YOU MURDER!! GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!!"

"AYA!! STOP THAT, PLEASE!!"

Aya was shock to hear the voice that calling her name. However, instead of stopping herself, she kept continued her attack, until someone was jumping into the battle and an explosion was happen.

BOOOOOMMM!!

Everyone kept protecting each other. Saya quickly jumped off and covered Diva with her body while the others were been protect by the power shield that been set up by Shun. Joel pushed himself from his wheel chair before he fell on the ground and covered his head with his hand. Everything was a chaos until the smoke that covered everything was gone from the sight.

Saya and Diva lifted up their head and saw Aya and Izumi stood together. However, Aya had to lean against Izumi as she held some serious injuries on her body. While Izumi right hand was holding a katana sword with her powers on it.

"Where's the enemies?" Asked Diva.

Saya shook her head before she caught a sight of people who were standing on their feet. In front of them, the only person that still there was Alan Yukishiro. However, between both of them, there was another person, lay on the sand, unconsciousness.

The person who lay between the enemies was a man, but his face was covers up by his hands. His hair was dark blue-black just like Diva, while his clothes resembles people during the Victorian Era in Europe, but nearly all of his clothes was tattered. Nathan wide his eyes as he realized who the person it was.

"Nicholas!!" He shouted as he stood up and ran towards him.

"What?" Said Solomon.

"Nicholas?" Said Jonathan.

Alan looked at Nathan who cradled Nicholas in his arms, as he said, "He was the one who stop the battle."

"What?" Asked Nathan as he lifted up his head.

Alan looked at Izumi who seemed angry with him, before he turned his gaze to Aya who was angrier than Izumi. He sighed as he said to them.

"You win the battle, so there is no point for me to keep fighting with you."

"Do you think that you can run away this time, Alan?" Asked Izumi as she raised her sword. "Your crime is still being investigated by us! There's no way you and the other two can escape!"

"I don't know,but…"

"Fighting with an old friend of us that injured because of us will only make me unhappy with it."

"You don't know anything!" Said Aya.

Alan, Nathan and Izumi looked at her as she let go of herself from Izumi.

"Nobody will ever like this fate! Your own friends become enemies…" She said as she looked at the unconscious Kai who being held by Solomon. She turned her gaze back to Alan who held cold expression on his face.

"And you do this to Kai-san! How dare you make his friend become his enemy!!" She said angrily to Alan.

"It's cruel, but that's the reality, Aya…" Said Alan.

"How all of you want to face it?" He asked her, as Aya narrowed her eyes when she heard his question.

She held her fist tightly, as she let her left side of mouth bleeding, strained down her face. Her sword was shining again, as a sign of her answer.

"If you ask me…" Aya said, with her dark tone of voice.

"My only words…"

"Is "REVENGE"…"

Aya stabbed her sword on the sand, and let her power vanished from her body. Izumi looked at her, and then closed her eyes as she nodded her head; understood what her words were.

Alan closed his eyes, before he turned away and disappeared from everyone's sight. As the sea breeze blew upon them fiercely, Izumi held the sword that once had been possessed by Eiji Harumi, Aya's late father.

"Dokubachi (Bee Poison)…" Said Izumi.

"Is a sword that created during the Shogun Era, right after Tokugawa Ieyatsu wined the Battle of Sakigahara. 15 years after your father was born, Aya."

She held it to the air, as everyone looked at her with worried expression.

"The sword is unique because when a light fall on it, it will shine with a color of rainbow just light this…"

"And also…"

"It held strong powers inside of it."

Aya looked at her as Izumi handed her the sword with both of her hands.

"Take it."

"What?" Said everyone, including Riku who was helping Joel who fell on the sand.

"This time, this sword had chosen you during this battle. All I can say now Aya, is that you're no longer a Witch anymore," Said Izumi as she clicked her fingers and all the power shields were gone.

Shun and Noriko just silent, as both of them walked slowly to their friends and leaving Saya and the others at behind.

"You are…" Said Shun.

"A Samurai Witch," Said Noriko.

Aya widen her eyes. Everyone widen their eyes as well. Izumi just closed her eyes as she slowly passed her by, without saying anything.

Shun and Noriko looked at their leader, when suddenly she stopped her step and turned back, facing Aya whose held the magical sword.

"And one more thing, Aya."

"This time, you have to deal with the craziness inside of you. You also have to protect this people; the same duty just like I gave to you before."

Aya looked at her, as she was about to cry.

"With your amazing talent, I believe even in your unbalance emotion situation, you can deal with your inner craziness. But…" She said, before her leaving the place as she looked at her with a mysterious look in her eyes.

"Right now, it's up to you to choose…Between you own revenge or your duty as a Guardian…"

"Onee-chan!" Claimed both Shun and Noriko.

Aya leaned her head down. As everyone watched in silent, suddenly Kanade saw dark clouds suddenly came by, as it was about to rain.

"The sky…It's suddenly dark," She said.

Haji looked up, and realized that what Kanade said was true.

"I'm saying like this not because of your hatred Aya…" Said Izumi, after a long silent between the two Guardians.

"But it's because that there will be people around you will sad if you in deep pain suffering…"

"Remember Aya. Even you want to take vengeance on them, but still, you have to think about the people who concern about you as well," Said Izumi.

After that, she disappeared, but right before she said her last words to Aya.

"Reveal your power…The purpose of using it is not only to protect them but also to heal the pain that already houses your heart and Joel for such a long time since nine years ago."

Both Aya and Joel were stunned. Right now, all of them were looking straight to them after Izumi was disappeared. Nathan, Isaac and Jonathan felt their heart aching, as they knew what exactly Izumi said.

Suddenly, Aya let go of her sword and fell to her knees. Saya and Diva were shock when they saw Aya was a bout to collapse. Saya ran to her only to found out that she was not collapsed.

There were tears on her eyes.

"Aya…" Saya's words ended there when she suddenly felt that something wet fell on her face. She looked up and realized that it was raining.

Joel did not say anything. Even his brothers did not say anything. David was nervous when he saw Joel and his brothers were silent.

"I can't…"

"Eh?" Said David, as the others realized Joel was saying something.

"I can't do anything…Especially…That's incident…" Joel said, as tears strained down his face.

"Joel-san," Said Riku, worriedly.

"How can I forget about it easily…!?"

Saya looked at Aya, shocked. She saw her eyes were filling with sadness and pain, as well as anger and hatred. She grabbed the sand tightly, as she was so furious that time.

"How can I forget about it Joel? You didn't involved in it and you don't know how it feel…"

"Seeing my sister die…" Said Aya, her eyes widen as a sign of anger that was about to explode.

"And she's dying…"

"I can't…Do anything…To save her…"

"Aya…" Said Saya.

"I can't…protect my sister…"

"I can't….!!"

_Can't protect my sister……!!_

"IIIYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Aya's scream was heard all over the beach, a sign of her sadness and despair that she held for such a long time.

Joel did not say anything; he just covered his face with his hand, cried silently. Jonathan and Isaac were also crying, as they knew how painful the incident to them was.

Everyone, including Saya and Haji, just silent. They knew they cannot do anything to prevent the sadness in front of them. They did not know what exactly happened between Aya and Joel, but they knew it was a painful memory.

The memory that made both Aya and Joel in pain and sadness for such a long time.

As the rain fell down heavily on them, the only sound that can heard among the falling water…

Was Aya's sad cry…

**The chapter is done! Sorry for the late story. Too focus on my second fan fiction of Kyo Kara Maoh. Please read and review. Jan e!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	12. What exactly are you thinking back then?

Evident from the past to the future

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. I just recovered from chikunguya fever (new diseases in my country) but my body joints are still painful. For Princeasa de la Luna, sorry for the late update. After this, the updates have to be late due to my KKM stories and my duty as a student.

Chapter 12: What exactly are you thinking back then?

_Nee, Joel…_

_During the fight between me and Saira's chevaliers…_

_I heard your voice…_

_I heard your voice…_

_Kept calling my name…_

_I heard it…_

_But I refused to obey it…_

_Knowing that I would lose…_

_Those who are important to me…_

_I kept fighting…_

_Until the rain fell on our body…_

_All I could do that time…_

_Was crying…_

_When you saw me crying that time…_

_What are you thinking back then?_

_Are you…_

_Are you still thinking…_

_Thinking that I'm just a little girl_

_Crying because losing her doll?_

_If you keep thinking like that…_

_You are absolutely wrong!_

_I'm crying not because of that simple matter!_

_Or…_

_You are thinking like that…_

_Because of your guiltiness…_

_That you made eight years ago?_

_Do you still remember that incident?_

_Or…_

_Are you already completely forgotten about it?_

_If you already forget about it…_

_I'll never forgive you…_

_For all eternity!!_

_Easily forget about it is one big mistake…_

_If you already forget about it._

_That day, that time, that scene…_

_That was the time…_

_Where our fate had changes forever…_

_And once again…_

_I ask you…_

_What exactly are you thinking back then?_

_If you ask me…_

_What have I thinking back then…_

_Unfortunately…_

_I can't answer it…_

_Because I know…_

_My answer…_

_Can only lead Saya and the others to sadness…_

_Something that I don't want to be._

_Or…_

_Maybe because…_

_I don't have the answer yet…_

_That's why…_

_If you ask me…_

_There will be no answer for you…_

_To hear or take it…_

**Sorry for the very, very late updates. After this, all the new chapters will be sending lately than usual. Sorry for the hard time, but I'll try my best to make it in time. Thank you for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	13. Annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT: TO ALL READERS

FROM: LILY WARREN

SUBJECT: HIATUS STORIES.

Attention to all readers, especially those who put 'Story Alert' on Aoi Kitsukawa's stories.

My name is Lily Warren, friend of the author Aoi Kitsukawa, would likely to announce that unfortunately, our author was unable to continue her stories due to health problems and study reason.

Recently she was affected by some illness and need a long rest. She also a little bit busy with her studies so her greatly apologies for not able to send any new chapters. This is due to her past chikungunya fever that she had two years ago, that affected her body.

Currently I'll be in charge for any stories that she make up. If there are any new chapters, I'll try my best to send it to the site so that all of you could read it.

I am greatly apologized for the readers of stories of:

Something that I did not know

Evident from the past to the future

Remember

The Soul Flower

Thank you.

Lily Warren.


	14. A day before leaving…

**Evident from the past to the future**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa.

**Summary:** Saya awake again but with a new problem after 6 years. A girl name Aya Harumi who was a half human half chiropteran came to her side as a protector from Saya, Haji and her family's new enemies who want used Diva's twin daughter. Can she protect them? JxA SxH.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blood+, I only borrowed the characters of the story.

**Author's note:** Hello everyone, it's been four / five years since the last chapter of Evident. I'm very sorry for the hiatus status for this story. Four years ago, when I made my KKM story I was been affected by a strange fever which caused me unable to move and then having high fever! Although I was heal from the fever, the side effect of the illness had terribly affected my life that I don't have any strength to make everything that I planned before. Even my WHR and KKM stories are in hiatus status up until now! I'm very sorry for the unavoidable situation.

I'm currently making on Gakuen Alice and Ghost Hunt stories, so unfortunately I have to say that this is the last chapter of Evident. Since it's been on cliffhanger ever since I was sick, I decided to end this story in this chapter. I know many people are expected me to keep on update the story but I can't denied the fact that I can't find the emotions for this stories and the plots that I had make before I was falling sick was gone! I tried my best to make the sequel but I can't confirm that I really can make the sequel.

Please inform me if any of you want the sequel of this story. For those who put alerts on this story, once again I had to say sorry for the sudden ending of this story. Thank you for everyone who give supports to me until know.

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **In chapter 7-The unexpecting incident!, the pictures of ceramics that been taken by Mao and Okamura were actually from 16th Century. Sorry for the unrealizable mistake.

* * *

_I really love beach…_

_I like the other things too…_

_When the sea breeze kissing my face…_

_I knew it was the time to say goodbye…_

_With the battle from the ancient time that still continued…_

_I have to fight, not only for the future…_

_Also for the sake of the people who I care and love too…_

* * *

Chapter 13: A day before leaving…

"Kai! I want some boil eggs; will you cook it for me?"

"Oii, Saya! Stop yelling at me!"

"Both of you are still shouting," Said Riku as he yawn a little.

Kai and Saya looking at each other before them looking at Riku and laughed together.

"How's your feeling, Riku? Anything weird?" Asked Kai.

"Why've you saying like that? I don't feel anything weird!" Claimed Riku.

"No, nothing at all. Have you seen Aya?" Asked Kai.

"Her room is empty. It's seems that she already packing her belongings," Said Riku.

"I see…"

"Have you already packing, Saya-neechan?"

"Well, just for some books. You know, it's about something to investigate."

"I see. I wonder where Aya has gone."

"True, she's always makes us worry about her," Said Solomon suddenly. Kai, Riku and Saya looked at him and realized that Haji was with him as well.

"Are you feel worry about Aya as well, Solomon?" Asked Saya.

"Indeed. She is so fragile but at the same time, she can be so stubborn. Besides, right after the incident at the beach, the woman named Izumi is just disappeared like a wind. She's didn't even contact Aya as well," Said Solomon.

"Which means that she's might be had something secret to keep from us," Said Haji.

"You know where she goes to, Haji?" Asked Saya.

"I've heard that she wants to meet with Julia-sensei about the man that we saw during that incident."

"You mean, the man that Nathan called him Nicholas?" Asked Riku.

Haji just nodded his head.

Saya just looked down. She actually felt something weird when she saw the man named Nicholas. When she looked at him, she suddenly saw a version of Diva; as his hair, eyes and face were resembled Diva. Even his eyes were blue as well.

Even Diva felt the same thing.

Haji saw Saya's confusing face and slowly reached her hand. Saya was shock a little, but then she smiled to him. A sign that she was all right.

All of them were silent, as they looked down on the table in front of them…

* * *

Aya drank some orange juice as she looked at the people outside of the café where she was about to meet with her mentor. Her mentor; Izumi Imai was secretly contact her and told her to meet her at the café where she was sitting now.

Aya did not complaining about Izumi's request, but she knew there was something that Izumi wanted to say to her.

Especially when the man who was appearing in front of them during her battle with the Saira's Chevaliers was finding.

"Sorry that I'm late, Aya-chan."

Aya looked up only to find out that Izumi was standing in front of her. She wore her blue-black suit that match with her black hair and handbag, as she walked to the young woman in front of her and sat next to her. Aya smiled to her as she called the waiter and ordered some drink for Izumi.

"Geez, this day is totally hot!" Claimed Izumi.

"What's the problem?" Asked Aya.

Izumi looked at her junior, and smiled a little.

"You seem impatient…I wonder if your meeting with Alan had changed you a lot."

Aya grabbed her drink and took a sip.

"Not only that…"

Izumi stared at her.

"I want to know…Who's this Nicholas guy is…"

"Suddenly get interesting with the guy?" Asked Izumi, smiled a little.

"He's seems resemble to Diva a little…That thing…"

"It does disturbing you, don't you?"

Aya looked at Izumi with her wide eyes. She cannot believe it. How Izumi knew her thought just by hearing her words?

"Aya…"

"I know it's hard, but listen here," She said as she put a large envelope on the desk, as Aya looked at it with narrow eyes.

"This is what I get from my friends Satoru Kirimasu."

"Satoru-san!"

"Quite surprising?" Asked Izumi, as she smirked a little.

"He's a professor in bio-technology right? At University of Tokyo?" Asked Aya as she looked at the brown envelope.

"Uh huh, but that's not the real point Aya. What I get for you now is something that you need to pay attention. Besides, with the appearance of Nicholas, I bet that it must be more complicate than before," Explained Izumi as she took a sip of her drink.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just opened the envelope and then you'll know about it."

Aya nodded her head as she tore apart the envelope and then started to rummage the papers in the envelope. She took out a piece of paper and then started to read it. Her eyes wide in shock as Izumi calmly took her drink a sip.

She knew that by bringing the envelope to Aya, that woman's life would change forever. It was something that only Aya could do, and to add more complicate, she needed the envelope's contain to discover something important within her life.

And the reason why she asked Aya to return to Okinawa and met with the Miyagusuku family.

"Where did you get this information?" Asked Aya as she locked her eyes with Izumi'.

Izumi slowly looked at her with her black, mysterious eyes that was scarier than Aya's. Her black eyes that seemed cold; colder than anyone could see in their life. Aya flinched a little as she realized that Izumi had something more than she had thought in the first place.

"You should know how did I get that information, don't you?" Asked Izumi as she smirked a little.

A nod.

"I manage to get it from the people who associate with your family and 'those' people before the death of Miyuki Harumi eight years ago. According to one of the witness after her funeral, it appears that your little brother had been take care by your mother's relative," Said Izumi.

"You mean Yahiko…?"

"He's still alive," She smiled as Izumi looked at her with such gentle eyes. "And I think you should know him by now. He's really popular with girls."

"Huh?" Asked Aya, dumbstruck.

"Actually, he…" Izumi whispered to Aya as the young woman's eyes wide.

"NO WAY!"

"Oh yes way. By the way, I heard that you people are going to leave Okinawa and stay with the Goldschmidt family right? That's quite a surprise."

"Hmm…actually that's Jonathan's idea. After what had happened he ask us to come with them, besides it seems that Saira and the rest of those damn people are moving away from Okinawa. Their new movement had been found in the Versailles," Explained Aya as her eyes read the info in front of her.

"Versailles huh? That's the starting place of French Revolution that sacrificed the last monarchy family. I thought that you're going to Marseilles, the original place of Red Shield."

"Don't ask me why, it's their idea."

Her eyes then stopped at one name: Nicholas Thorrodsen. She saw the photo of this man that was attached at the right side of the paper; his face resembled Saya and Diva, but mostly on Diva. She narrowed her eyes as she slowly looked at her mentor who was looking at her with serious expression on her face.

"This Nicholas Thorrodsen…" Said Aya. "Is he…"

"He's Diva and Saya's father."

"WHAT!" Shouted Aya, shock.

"You should see the resemble features between them isn't it?" Asked Izumi as she pointed her point finger towards the papers in Aya's hand. "He was Nathan Mahler's good friend and Amber's Chevalier and husband."

"Amber? The real name for Saya's mother? The mummified chiropterans that been found by the first generation of Joel Goldschmidt?"

A nod.

"So they did get married…"

"At that time, being illegally eloping is something taboo; after all you're living in the 17th Century so at that time, they might be arrange to get married. As you know, Saira and Amber are siblings, twin to be exact. From the condition that you people are in, I guess it must be because they both fall in love with the same guy."

"Uncle Nathan had told us before…" Said Aya as she trailed off.

"But he didn't explain the rest of the reason," Said Izumi as she ran her hand through her hair. "Amber and Saira's surname is Thomas, and in 1603, the Thomas family had been known in the English society as 'weird' noble due to the obsession in the science field. It wasn't the time of Renaissance where the science once again arose from the Dark Age."

"In 1609 the Thomas family moved from London to Ireland in order to avoid the scandal in the society. Better to say, run away from the suspicion and cynical stares towards the family," Said Izumi as she flopped the papers on the desk. "A year later, both men met with the twin."

"So Uncle Nathan and Nicholas are childhood friends," Said Aya.

"Exactly," Said Izumi. "But how did they end up being a chevalier and what exactly happened between the Thomas siblings are the things that I want you to find out by yourself. However, Noriko and Shun are only able to give their assistance until now. They can't follow you to the Versailles together for some reasons."

"So I have to stay alone?"

"Sounds like that, but don't worry for the communication Aya," Said Izumi as she handed a palm pilot into Aya's hand.

"This is the way we can stay in contact with each other. I'm sorry that we're unable to assist you anymore but don't worry, as long as you keep in contact with us there's a possibility that everything's going to be alright."

Aya just smiled slightly before both of the women stood up and bowed to each other. They walked in separated way and left behind the silent situation within them. Aya had thought for a while, maybe she just stayed with her mentor for a while, but then she realized that day was the last day of the rest of the people that she knew stay in Okinawa and wanted to spend their last day at the beach where they went into the strange dimension before.

Silently sighed, Aya kept on walking as she started to calculate her money for tonight's beach barbeque. Remembering that there's more than one person who had endless hole in the stomach, Aya couldn't help but laugh a little…

* * *

That night, the barbeque was great. Everyone who got involved with the Miyagusuku family's incident had come to join the party. Both Lewis and Kai were sweating all over, grilling and cooking the foods for everyone. Aya was making some food that did not need too much fire to make her sweat (good thing being a woman!) with Julia, Mao, Saya and Diva. The kids played with the beach ball, joined with them were Riku and Nathan. Sometimes they could hear the kids screamed happily as sometimes the ball hit the men's faces and then being chased by Nathan (the victim)!

David, Isaac and Jonathan arranged the plates and anything related while Joel sat on his wheelchair, watching over the kids with Solomon and Okamura. All of them were very happy; spending their time with their love ones before they will leave everything for something important to do.

The battle that been left unfinished during the ancient time was slowly begun to start once again. The blood that run through the vein of the queens' chiropterans and the children as well as the chevaliers were the significant evident that showed the past will be brought again to the future.

Aya sat alone on the sand as she watched the sunset at the horizon, as the red light of the infrared was spreading widely through the sky. Soon the sun will be gone, and being replace by the dark night that was shining by the silver light of the moon and the dim glimmer of the stars. The sounds of giggling children and adults voices were heard at her back, but the sound of the wheelchair caught her attention more than anything in the world did.

As she turned around, she saw the man whom she at first hate so much, sat on his wheelchair, looking straight to her eyes. His brown hair fell gently against his forehead, which made his hair matched perfectly with his deep blue eyes that shone gently with him. In his hand was a glass of lemonade; he handed to her gently before she took it from him.

Both of them sat there silently; none of them were talking to each other nor to break the ice. From far away, Kai matched the two people silently when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned over his shoulder and saw Isaac looked at him with his blue eyes that resembled his brother's eyes.

"Do you think this is going to be alright?" Asked Isaac as he looked at Kai.

"I don't know," Said Kai, bluntly. "But I hope that there will be the time where Aya would forgive Joel, and then start to share her secrets as well as her burdens."

"I won't forgive myself to let such girl to sacrifice her life just because we're being disturbed by Saira and her companies."

"Same with me either," Said Isaac. "That's why I left my position in Marseilles and come to my brother's side."

Isaac's words caught his attention and turned around to face him, "What do you mean by that Isaac."

"Isaac just smiled as he put his finger on his lips and said, "It's a secret."

Kai could only sigh, giving up his effort to force Isaac to spill everything. Plus he seemed like a sly fox; nobody would know that if they looked based on his gentle face.

Aya and Joel stared at the endless sea that turned into black water due to the reflection of the sky. None of them were talking yet, until a small sigh was hear and it turned out Joel had decided to break the ice after a moment.

"So you're deciding to come with us Aya?" He asked.

"Yes," She said. "Is something the matter?"

Joel stared at the young girl in front of him; the person whose face resembled with his long lost love one Harumi Miyuki…

Aya's elder sister.

"I don't want you to make yourself kill Aya…" He said as he grabbed her hand out of the blue, shocking Aya.

"I've had enough pain that I had to bear for eight years, and I can't stand to see what had happened before. Can you at least treasure your life despite of make you nearly at the brink of death? Do you ever realize that there are people here who are concern about you and your life? We're might be not related by blood but we're more like a family."

"It's my duty," She said stubbornly. "I can't just let you or anyone else die because of their selfish reason. I already lost a friend, and I can't bear the thought of losing any of you right now…"

"Then let me help you," He said as he held both of her hands. "Let me help you Aya. Everyone's willingly to protect Saya and her family as well as you. Please…"

Aya stared at the man in front of her before she realized a single tear silently strained down her face. Joel wiped it gently before she closed her eyes, tried to suppress her sadness that slowly boiling inside of her, before nodding her head, agreed with Joel's word. After a few silent moments, both of them went back to the group that met them with a smile on each people's face.

It was midnight when everything was over. Aya stared at the sea once again, as she let the sea breeze went passing her check. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember how beautiful this sea at night, since it was the last time she was here.

She knew the time has come for her to say good-bye.

The ancient battle will be happen in anytime and anywhere, but she decided to face it bravely, and with the support of the others as well.

Slowly smiling, she turned around and walked back to the beach, where everyone was waiting for her. She knew that the road upon her will be dangerous and difficult, but she knew, she was not alone.

She was ready to face the challenge upon her, with everyone at her side.

For sure.

_**-The End-**_

* * *

** The story is finally end. Thank you very much for all of your supports all this time. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for unable to continue this story anymore; to be honest I don't know if I manage to make the sequel, but if any of you want me to make it, I'll try my best to make it. I've been busy lately so sorry for sorry for the unavoidable situation.**

** Love you all, we'll meet again in the future. Ja ne.**

** -Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
